Kim Possible: Final Masquerade
by Starkman
Summary: Nearly 2 years after defeating a reborn foe, Kim has been learning to cope with her break from Ron. But, what happens when foe's true plan comes into play? But to put him down, Kim will have to make unlikely alliances, and rediscover her values. Will she finally cross the line and kill the mad man once and for all? (Sequel to Kim Possible: Bad Blood)
1. Previously, on Kim Possible..

_**All events taken place in this chapter are from the story Kim Possible: Bad Blood. The following recap you are about to ready is full of spoilers, please read Bad Blood before continuing any further**_.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable framed for a crime they didn't commit. Yamanouchi Ninja School is destroyed, along with its people. It's destruction is credited to some of the most notorious villains of Kim Possible's rogue gallery.

An old enemy from the past is out for revenge on Team Possible, humiliating her by the public by making her look like a killer. He gathered the Rogues together for one incredible plan to break the spirit of Kim Possible... and finally succeeded.

Syntho-Eric.

A lab accident made him human, free to roam the earth once again. But, it has taken a toll on his mind. He has become deranged and is out for blood.

After being on the run for weeks, Kim chases down this evil foe and discovers his true identity. Bloody battles with both Global Justice and Eric, leave Kim in a tight spot she had never felt before. Broken.

When Kim finally decided it was time to end Eric's reign of terror for good, Ron steps in and stops his redheaded beauty from crossing that line, and killing him. After deciding he wants nothing to do with this new Kim, he leaves Team Possible.

Cleared of all charges, time has passed. Leaving the duo split ever since. Ron has made it his civil duty to rebuild Yamanouchi, never returning home. But, Ron is no longer what he seems. Times have changed, and so has he.

Kimberly has painfully continued her normal life...without Ron. Missions have become harder and harder in his absence, but something inside Kim has changed. Her Moral Compass is destroyed, no longer aware of right from wrong. After crippling almost every Agent on a highway, violence was beginning to be all the girl knew. This pit of darkness she knew she was crawling into, but for some reason... it felt so damn good.

But, who is there to save her from this dark abyss?

It's time we've begun.


	2. Prologue

**_*Beginning of tape*_**

"Alright, where shall we begin?"

"_Look, I know what this is, so you can stop the proper charade_."

Silence.

"Okay... we'll just skip to the big question then."

"And that is?"

Silence.

"What happened on that roof." Stern.

"_You're assuming I killed him, aren't you_."

"Actually, I'm hoping you didn't. Please. Just answer the question. It'll make things a lot easier if you just give us what we want to know."

Silence.

_"*sigh* Okay... but to get there, I need to start somewhere else_."

"And where would that be, Ms. Possible?"

"_Where it all went to shit. The beginning_."


	3. Repercussions

_This isn't how I wanted things to end..._

December 31st

9:40 P.M.

Upperton, Colorado

Red Revenue. The fanciest restaurant in town. A restaurant so exclusive, Tom Cruise himself even had to schedule a reservation. The place was filled to the roof with nothing but expensive wine, well dressed customers and the finest waiters and staff in the state.

Like the rest of the restaurant, there was a family sitting at a table in the far right corner. A spot that takes months in advance to book. But this family, wasn't at all like the rest.

"Oh yes! We're both very proud of our kids." The redheaded woman in the bright red dress spoke, sitting down her fancy glass on the coaster. "For instance, Jim and Tim just graduated with the most recent high school senior class." Her husband added in, both of them facing the two people across the table from them.

"How exciting! How old are they now?" The woman asked curiously just to stir the conversation.

"Fourteen." Both of the parents said simultaneously. The couple on the other end of the table both raised their brows and looked at the parents wide eyed. Hearing the claim was impressive—yes, but it was almost unbelievable and caught them off guard.

"And... what of your daughter, Kimberly? Tell me a little bit about her." The woman brushed off the strange remark. "Yeah, What has she been doing since graduating? Last time I saw her she was this big." The man added in and gave a quick child sized measurement.

"That was so long ago! After graduating at the top of her class in just about every subject, she's just been the same ol Kim. Not quite interested in leaving for college, but it's on the table. She just got a new job, so most of her time has been put into that recently." Ann continued to brag on her wonderful daughter.

"Interesting! Oh—speaking of which, where is Kim? I was looking forward to seeing her after so long." The man across from the table—one of Ann's fellow surgeons—said with slight disappointment. "Yeah! If she doesn't hurry soon, she's gonna miss the ball drop." His wife said.

James Possible took a sip of his alcoholic drink, then smiled. "Oh you know our KimmieCub. The best thing about her new job as a trainer is also the worst thing. She's always working."

New York City, New York

POW!

The redheaded teen's fist plowed straight through the goon's jaw, slamming him into the concrete. His head hit so hard it knocked him unconscious.

Another wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight. She grunted in a mixture of frustration, agony and struggle. She knew she wasn't going to escape his grasp just by pure muscle, considering the man was one big behemoth. She reached down into her utility belt pocket, and pulled out her laser lipstick.

Vigorously removing the cap with only one hand, she finally aimed the end of the beam at the foot of the man who clasped onto her. She pointed it down, and squeezed on the button. The laser fired directly from the tip and burned completely through the man's large foot. He screamed in pain as he released his grip. Once Kim was finally free, she jumped up and threw a spinning kick to his face.

"How hard is it to take out one freakin' teenager!" One of the oversized men yelled, and drew his weapon. A stun-nightstick used only by government officials was in his possession, and he planned on using it to terminate the teenage vigilante.

"Apparently pretty hard. Sounds like you need some better guys." Kim retorted with a smirk, as she placed the laser lipstick back in her side pocket. Her smart mouth alone was getting under their skin, now causing them to dash at her in frustration.

The next goon attacking her threw four punches within two seconds, having every single one of them blocked by the girl. But the next punch she didn't anticipate, as it plunged right into the temple of her head. It knocked her dizzy for a moment, as the group of men charge at her again. She shook her head to spin back into reality, then saw how clear her vision got.

But as soon as she could once again see straight, she saw the same guy swing some kind of object down at her. She put both of her forearms above her head in first instinct to block the object. As soon as it hit her forearms, it impacted directly onto her Kimmunicator watch. When Kim felt the watch crush on her wrist, she looked back up to see what had done the damage. To her surprise, she saw a sword sliced right through the watch.

"A sword? What the hell!?" The girl yelled out in shock, as the madman brought the sword back up to take another jab at her. He sliced back down at her, but she dodged it to the side. He pivoted on one foot, and spun around to slice horizontally at her. She perfectly timed a catch of the blade between her gloves, and held it for a brief moment.

She then used one of her elbows to plow down on the flat side of the blade, shattering it into a dozen pieces. As the shards of broken metal flew into the air, Kim reached out the grab one, then spun to shove it right through the man's shoulder. He screams in pain, dropping to his knees. Kim then used her surroundings to finish him off, but slamming his head right into the wall next to them. As he dropped down, a streak of blood followed.

The man in charge with the stun-stick was one of the last people to dash at her. He swatted at her with the electrified tip, barely missing her throat by a hair. He took a few more swipes at her, before she finally had enough of the annoyance. When he swung one last swipe at her, she ducked under his arm and grabbed his elbow. She used his arm to flip him over her shoulder, slamming him on the hard floor. Not releasing her grip, she then twisted his arm completely around and shattered his arm bone.

He screamed so loud in pain, the other men looked at her in shock. As he screamed in nothing but pure agony, the others just stared at him and the girl. "Holy shit." One said quietly, beginning to feel fear.

"Kill her!" One finally screamed, as the remaining three dashed at her with their weapons.

Two of them both rushed her with the same form running, which was nothing but child's play for teen. She smirked, as she leapt over the duo. While in the air, she drew her hairdryer grapple gun, and shot one of the men clear in the back. It tore through his shirt, and latched on to the skin on his back. The pain immediately hit him as he stopped running and yelled.

When Kim landed behind them she immediately began running around the duo, and wrapped them up tight with her grapple cord. Once tied up, she ran in the opposite direction, and yanked hard on the cord. The due was pulled with the force, and smashed through the glass window.

Once they impacted outside, Kim stopped. She put her hands on her waist, and started panting. While getting her air back, she turned to look at the last guy. But she could tell, he was different from the rest. This guy wasn't built like a house as the rest of them were. No, this guy was brawny yes, but he was a slim brawny. Like he didn't just workout to get big, he trained.

"So... I guess that just leaves you." Kim said casually, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. But he didn't say anything. He just stared at her, and stood in a fighting stance.

She mimicked him, and did the same.

He ran up at her, and jumped front kicked her in the chest. She hit the ground on her back, and used the moment to roll backwards to her feet. When she jumped back up in a quick hop, he was immediately in the process of throwing fists at her. She engaged in his contact, and began to exchange of combat.

He was fast. Really fast. Rivaling that of Shego's speed. She had to stay on her toes, and not lose sight of his hands.

She was finally able to get one hit in, barely causing him to flinch. His head cocked back from the punch, but he immediately whipped it back around like a rubber band.

"This guy is insane. He's fast and he's smart. He's no doubt hired help. No one like him would just help a bunch of goons steal technology. Especially for someone like Gemini." Kim thought to herself, as she kept her eye on the ball.

But while she was in deep thought of her analysis of the martial artist, she lost focus. The man tricked her into opened up, and plowed his bony knuckles into her ribs. She girl grunted in pain as she tried to keep fighting, but he punched her one more time in the ribs then once more in the stomach. She lost all the air in her gut as he punched her, causing her to lean over in pain. He then brought his leg up, and kicked her in the jaw. She flew back and landed on the floor.

"Formidable foe." The man finally spoke with an Asian accent. He was of Japanese or Chinese descent clearly, but she couldn't tell which. It was clear now why he was so fluent in martial arts.

Still sitting on the floor, Kim wiped the blood from her jaw, and stood back up. She cracked her head to the side, letting her neck pop. The Asian man ran back at her, but she already knew what kind of diversion she was going to use.

He jumped high in the air, and tried to shove the heel of his shoe right into her face. She grabbed his ankle, and spun him around, then slamming him into the table of the laboratory.

His head hit the metal table and knocked him dizzy for a brief moment. Kim took advantage of the moment, she had to. Or else there was a big chance she was going to lose this fight.

She jumped up, and grabbed him by the back of the jacket. She yanked him back, then ashes his face into her knee. The hit knocked him back into reality, as he quickly reached for his knife in his side pocket. When he retracted back up, he sliced up at Kim and cut the bottom of her shirt. She yelped in pain, then looked down. The slash mark on her stomach started to turn dark red with a small line of blood.

Shaking off the wound, she got her head back in the game. She threw a punch-kick-punch combo, landing only one of the blows. When her foot touched back to the ground. The warrior sliced at her again several more times. He sliced her on the bicep, left thigh, and shoulder. The pain wasn't enough. The anger finally fueled through the girl.

"ENOUGH!" She finally yelled in annoyance. He sliced at her again, but she grabbed his wrist and knocked the combat knife out of his hand. She kicked the back of his knee to take out his balance, then twisted his arm behind his back. She swung him around to the same large table, and attempted to slam him down. But he broke free from her grip, and tried to back kick her in the chest. The girl evaded around it, then brought his fist up in the air.

She gritted her teeth hard, as she slammed the fist down on the back of his head. His face smashed into the corner of table, breaking off the edge of the table with him. He finally hit the ground, out cold.

Kim started huffing for air again, finally finished taking out the trash. She looked around at all the men on the floor, and sighed.

The mayhem didn't even once bother her, she was just glad it was finally finished.

She stretched her arms forward, and felt then pop painfully. She moaned in pain, then looked around for the leader of the crime syndicate she just busted. He was still lying on the floor, with his broken arm all twisted up. She leaned over and started patting him down, looking for the item they attempted to steal. She felt the rectangular object in his shirt pocket, then pulled it out.

She stood back up, and looked at it. As she did, she brought her other wrist up to her mouth and started speaking. "Chip is secure, Wade." She spoke to her watch. But, she didn't her him appear on the screen or say anything. "Wade?" She questioned, finally looking down at it. Then she realized, she forgot the watch was destroyed. The screen was sliced completely down the middle, with the whole thing sparking and fidgeting.

"Crap.." She sighed in defeat, then dropped her wrist to her side. She placed the highly intelligent data chip in her side pocket, then turned around to face all the men one last time. "Guess I better start cleaning up the mess..." She said to herself, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The entire population of Time Square screamed loudly. The low rising ball at the top of the tower finally hit the bottom, flashing lights and fireworks as it touched down.

From afar, the redheaded teenager sat on the roof of a tall building about a mile away. The roof sat up about 16 stories high. Just high enough for her to see the entire crowd and the tower with the illuminating ball. She was all cut up, bruised and worn out from the previous hours. But, she still wanted to see the beginning of the new year.

But this time... she was alone.

She watched the massive gallery of people celebrating with loved ones, friends, families...

significant others.

Seeing all the couples kiss their special partners, rubbed the lonely girl the wrong way. It made her feel empty inside. Made it feel like someone was missing. A specific someone. That someone she had grown up with her entire life.

She looked to the right of her, seeing it completely empty as if someone was supposed to sit right next to her. But, there wasn't. She sighed deeply in loneliness, then looked backed at the festive people on the square.

"Happy New Year..." She said blankly to herself.


	4. The New Life

The cabinet door opened, with the redhead reaching inside. She grabbed multiple items from the medicine cabinet to start working on healing her wounds for her most recent mission. She saw the pain pills, hair scissors, and an oversized box that barely fit in the cabinet. The translucent blue carrying box had a piece of painters tape on the top of the lid that said "Mission Box" in Kim's handwriting.

She sat the box down, and looked at the container of pills. Completely ignoring the instructions as she always did, she twisted off the lid and just poured herself a small dosage of painkillers. She closed the container and placed it back behind the mirror before shutting the cabinet door.

When she took the pills, she looked at herself in the mirror. Emotionless. Her face was blank with a bruise on her right cheek and a cut on her bottom lip. Her hair was a combination of knots and ruffled patches. She looked tired and exhausted. More than she ever did when she had someone that fought by herself. That took care of her after missions.

She gulped a small cup full of water to wash down the pills with and headed back into her room. She made sure to shut and lock her door on the way up, so she wouldn't be disturbed.

Sitting down on her bed, she laid her box down in front of her and flicked the tabs open with her thumbs. When she opened the box, she saw her usual bundle of supplies.

A thick roll of wrapping tape, bandages, a package of gauze, a stitching needle with some wire, skin-safe tape and a small pair of scissors.

She took off her cut and torn up purple t-shirt shirt, and threw it on the floor. As well as her freshly torn mission sweatpants and her long sleeve white Under-Armour shirt. Since it was winter, she needed something that was warm underneath her purple shirt since it was so short. And she was not going back to her old black sweater.

When she stood up to change, that's when she stopped. She was staring at herself in the mirror, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She saw all the cuts and bruised skin from her recent mission, almost close to resembling scars. But the scars weren't what she was staring at.

She saw the small rounded scar in the bottom corner of her stomach. A scar she remembered as if it were just yesterday. It was the wound from so long ago, when she was shot while running away from the mercenaries. She saw quick flashes of when it happened, just by staring at it. She saw a certain freckled blonde teenager sitting her down against a wall, and caring for her injury.

Her life flashed back to reality, as she easily rubbed the scaring with her hand. That's when she caught a glimpse of her entire body. It had been so long since she'd seen her self as what she was and what she had become.

She not only looked exhausted, but there was something else to her. Her smile and gleeful face was now a bleak and blank scape of emotionlessness. She didn't even recognize herself anymore. She couldn't even remember the last time she genuinely laughed at something that made her happy.

The girl shook herself back out of the daze, and walked into her closet. She pulled out a pair of black sleeping shorts and a long sleeve dark red shirt. She stepped into her shorts but didn't bother putting her shirt on until she tended to her injuries.

She sat back down on her bed, and started stitching up the cut on her left thigh. The pain of stitching it shut meant almost nothing to her, as she had the mindset of just having to suck it up. Especially since she had several she needed to fix up.

She finished up the one on her leg, then clipped the end of the wire to completely close the wound. Next up was her bicep, which was going to be a challenge. She's stitched herself up one handed before, but that didn't mean it was easy. That alone took her a solid twenty minutes. She then went to her shoulder, then finally her stomach.

She used the gauzes to soak up the rest of the blood on her stitching, then placed them in a disinfecting bag to throw away later.

She pulled out the roll of wrapping tape, and wrapped her thigh and shoulder with it. A small pin was all it took to keep them from falling off.

Finally, she placed a small bandage on her cheek with some cream on the inside of the pad. It was used to cover the bruise and help it heal. She placed the wrapper in the same trash bag, then finally tied up the bag. She closed the box and grabbed her sleep shirt. Before she walked to leave her room, she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

4:37 AM.

"Great." The redhead said out loud. She grabbed the bag and medical kit, then headed back downstairs. She trashed the bag with a perfectly timed throw on her way to the bathroom, then placed the box back behind the mirror.

As she left the bathroom, she silently turned off the lights and closed the mirror. With it being so late, the last thing she wanted was for her family to be woken up. She carefully made her way back up the stairs, and up to her room. As she reached her door, she entered her room and closed it with ease.

Turning around to face her room, she jumped in shock. She saw her mother standing there, with her arms crossed and one brow raised.

"Gah! Don't do that, mom! You gave me a heart attack!" Kim felt her chest start to pound.

"What are you doing up so late? Don't you usually get off work around midnight?" Ann asked curiously. She wasn't mad or even upset for that matter. She just genuinely wanted to know why her only daughter was up at four-thirty.

"It was a long night at the office." The girl joked, and plopped back down on her bed.

But as she laid down, she saw Ann still staring at her. "What?" She questioned.

"Kimmie.. what's wrong." Her mom finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting different lately. I know you've noticed, but did you think I haven't? You're my daughter." Ann started to question the girl.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. I'm just exhausted, that's all." But that didn't cut it. Ann knee there was something up. And she wasn't leaving until she got to the bottom of it.

"It's him... isn't it." She finally stated after a brief moment of silence. Kim didn't answer. She just sat up in her bed, and faced her mother. Ann knew she was right. She knew it perfectly well, as any mother would.

"I..." She tried to speak, but nothing would come out. She then sighed in defeat. She was right. It was about him.

"Mom... nothing has been the same since Staten Island. Everything has been dull. I wake up, I get dressed, I try my best to move on and start living, then I get called on a mission. And that's when it hits me. I realize that I'm going in alone. With no one to watch my back... with no Ron." Kim finally sulked, showing even less emotion on her face than she had before.

"Oh Kim.. I know it's hard..." Ann stopped, and sat on her bed next to her. "I can't say I feel what you're feeling. But I know how close you guys were. Believe it or not, it hurt us too. Not just seeing you like this, but losing Ron. He felt just like another one of our own. And then one thing led to another, then you guys were dating—it's just a hard thing to get over, Kimmie."

"I just don't want to do anything anymore without him... it's been nearly 2 years, and I still can't get over this constant emptiness I feel inside. But it's not just that. I feel as if.. I fallen into something I can't get out of. Something dark." Kim began to spill, feeling different as she finally confronted the way she had felt for so long.

"Why haven't you talked to him? You know where he's at. And I think he did that on purpose. Just incase you needed anything or... wanted to chat." Ann hinted at her daughter.

"I know, I know. But I just can't. I can't bring myself to see him. He left because of me. Me. And I just don't have the strength to see him again... I don't want him to see what I am now." She sighed, thinking of how different she was from all those years ago. She knew what made her so different. The darkness and grit she felt was so much worse and vile then she used to.

When she took down bad guys, she really took down bad guys. Ever since that day on the bridge in Louisiana. That's all she's felt—pure desire to cripple her enemies by any means necessary.

"Well if you can't build up the courage to talk to him... maybe you need to just try and get used to a life without Ron."

Kim felt her heart stop at the instant she finished her sentence.

"Just think about it... okay?" Ann finally ran her fingers through Kim's hair, then stood up to walk out of the room. She quietly shut the door behind her, leaving the girl alone in her room.

"A life without Ron..."

January 3rd

8:36 PM

China

The Asian man ran through the streets of Shanghai, with a sidearm in his left hand. He huffed loudly with each step he took. The street was filled with vendors, dispensaries and people just tending to themselves. Another old man pushing a wooden cart full of fruits crossed the small walkway he ran through, almost hitting the running man. But, the man ran straight into the cart vender.

The cart toppled over, spilling the assorted fruits all over the ground. The bright light of the strung red lanterns illuminated on the fruits, causing them to look like small lit up bulbs. The scared man was cursed in their native language by the old vendor, then jumped back to his feet to continue to run.

He could feel he was being watched. Being followed, by something.

By someone.

On the roof behind him, was a black figure, with glowing white eyes. He watched every move the man made, including plowing through the poor old man. He narrows his ghostly eyes, then proceeds to hop to a different rooftop with great speed.

As the man ran further down the accompanied street, he finally saw another that crossed the street he was on. He quickly skid in his tracks, and turned down the right side of the cross.

When he ran forward, he frequently kept checking behind his shoulder. He had to hurdle, duck and avoid some of the obstacles in the small alley. It was full of air condition units, heaters, pipes, vents and steam grates. But when he finally passed everything, he noticed it all suddenly stopped.

Without warning, he finally hit a wall ahead of him. It was the end of the alleyway, with nowhere else to run. He shook off the bleak pain from hitting the solid brick and stood back to his feet. He placed his back against the wall, and stared forward in terror. He was hopefully he still wasn't being followed, but deep down he knew he was wrong.

He brought his handgun up, and vigorously pointed it in different directions. Fear filled his whole body as he stood in one spot.

"Nowhere left to run."

"Nowhere left to hide."

The terrified man heard a deep voice. "No! Stay back you freak!" The Asian man yelled in English, with a thick Chinese accent. He stood waiting for the black figure to appear. "I took your little friends down. Who am I to not finish the job?" The voice spoke again, but this time it sounded as if it were behind him.

He quickly turned around and pointed his gun at the wall. His hands shook so fast he could barely clasp on to the weapon. His adrenaline had finally had enough of the running.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed in sweaty frustration.

Then, a loud smack hit the ground behind him. Definitely the sound of feet hitting the ground from a higher platform. The man froze. He was too afraid to turn around. He shook worse than he did before, and finally built up the nerve to turn around.

As he slowly turned, he saw the same black figure who had been chasing him. He worse a black semi-armored suit, with a hood and cloak. There was no way to see his face in the night, but it was clear he had on some sort of mask to shield his identity. His glowing white eyes pierced the soul of the man with terror.

"No! Get away from me! GET AWAY!" He screamed again, as he started unloading his weapon on the masked man. He dodged each bullet that flew his way, and dashed up at the man. He kicked the gun out of his hand, and side kicked him into the wall. The back of his head hit the hard brick again, putting him only moments away from collapsing.

He looked back up at the masked man with his blurry vision, only seeing a black blob with bright white eyes and the night sky.

"Please... just let me go... give me a chance—

"Did you give all those families a chance? Before you murdered them?" The figure asked hatefully. "No... the only chance you're going to get.." He started to reach behind him, and pull something from his back. A sword. But not just any particular sword.

The Lotus Blade.

"No.. nonono Please! PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY!" The Chinese man screamed, close to tears.

"Yeah... so did they."

The man let some tears loose, and started begging in his foreign Chinese language. This caused the mysterious swordsman to look at him strangely.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're saying." He said strangely.

The last thing the man saw, was the glowing blade slashing down upon him.


	5. The New Age

_It had been nearly 2 years since I'd seen Ron. And saying his absence took a toll on the team... well... would be an understatement._

_Slowly the requests for Team Possible were declining. I was always considered the heart of the team. The one who always got her hands dirty and always did most of the work. Hell, I was even told Ron was useless to the team. _

_But they didn't know how wrong they were. And sadly enough, neither did I. _

_Ron was just as important to Team Possible as I was. Ron was the heart and soul of the team, not me. And the thing is..._

_It took me too long to realize it._

_The world had changed when Team Possible stopped saving it._

_Then it changed again not much after..._

_The age of meta humans and enhanced beings had began. After Team Go had disbanded, the number of super-powered people had increased exponentially. This was a world I didn't recognize. A world I was not used to. _

_The need for people like us had dropped less, and less. I mean, why have a team of powerless teenagers save you when the likes of colorful capes or that glowing green guy can do it? We became useless to the people. Obsolete. _

_No one cared about Kim Possible saving the world._

Two Years Ago..

3 Weeks After Eric's Arrest

London, England

Kim sat on the roof of an urban thrift store, taking cover behind its large billboard. Bullets peppered around her, some now started to dent the sign and pierce through it.

The teen wasn't frightened, but frustrated. She couldn't seem to find a way out of this one. She was cornered, and she knew it.

She had a torn left sleeve with a sloppily placed bandage over her arm. It was clearly placed on it while she was in heated combat, hint why it looked like it was thrown together so fast. She wore her classic black sweater and cargo pants. She no longer wanted to wear her new attire, since Ron wasn't with her anymore. It didn't feel like Team Possible.

Her entire right glove was missing, with the right one torn beyond repair. Cuts and scraps covered both her arms and hands. She was exhausted, and out of breath.

She never realized doing the vigilante shtick by herself would be so difficult without someone to watch her back. Ron may have been a goof, but he was a damn reliable one. He always watched her back.

Panting, she reached in her side pocket and pulled out a small blue device. The classic Kimmunicator.

"Wade!" She yelled over the bullet fire. The screen immediately flicked on, with the young boy appearing on the screen at his usual setup. "Kim! What's happening! I can't hear anything!" He shouted back, trying to hear even himself speak.

"Wait, are those—

"Bullets, Wade! They're bullets! These thugs had more numbers than I predicted! I need an exit, and I need it NOW!" She yelled again, quickly dropping to her side as the bullets blew through the spot where her head was only seconds before.

"I don't know what to do! You're stuck on a roof, Kim! How high up are you?"

The girl reached over the edge of the building, and showed the young genius how tall the building was. It was very high, but it definitely wouldn't feel good if she jumped.

"That's a least three stories. Can you run any direction? At all?"

"No! They have me completely pinned! And my cover is about to be blown apart! I'm screwed here!" She ducked her head again, as one flew right passed her ear. It made her ear ring for a brief moment, no longer hearing anything to her left. Then, she saw the shadow of the billboard start to grow longer. She quickly looked back up in shock, and saw it falling towards her.

"NO!" She screamed in fear.

"KIM!" Wade screamed to the top of his lungs.

She didn't know what to do. She had encountered hundreds of situations where she was close to death, but none as terrifying as this.

She curled in a ball, and covered her head with her hands. Her vision went dark, as she clenched her eyes shut. She could hear the cracking and squealing of the large sign as it began to tip and fall onto her.

But, she never felt any pain. Or anything touch her, for that matter. She was hesitant to look up, but she finally did. She slowly turned her head to look up, and saw the sign. It was nearly 8 feet away from hitting her, but something was holding it up.

_Someone_.

She saw a person holding the sign up with both of his arms, while floating. His wings flapping through the wind, as she saw the silhouette of his head turn and look at her. She couldn't make out who the person was, with it being so dark. She could only see his bright blue eyes, and large, white wings.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ms. Possible." She heard the person—definitely a man—speak in a friendly tone.

Too frozen in shock to say anything, she watch him completely pick the sign up, and lunge it down at the ground. The earth shook as it impacted, but the bullet fire stopped.

"I don't think these guys will be picking on you anymore." He spoke again, then turned away from her. And with that, he looked back into the sky, and flew off.

Police and ambulance sirens rang through the air, as she sat up. She stared at the man in the sky until he finally disappeared from sight. She could feel the Kimmunicator crushed under her hand, but didn't bother to look. She just continued to stare.

Never once had she seen one of them up close before. But now that she had, she knew the rumors were true. She had encountered many meta-powered beings in her time, but none quite like this. This wasn't Hego, or Shego or clearly any of the members of Team Go. Hell, why would it even be Shego?

This was something different.

_Something Angelic_.

Kim quickly sat in up in her bed, her eyes widened. Sweat drenched her skin, as she quickly wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She briefly looked around, realizing she was in her room. Her breath slowed down, as she took a deep sigh of relief.

She turned to look at the alarm clock next to her bed, and saw the time.

3:48 AM.

"Not again..." She said quietly to herself, and sighed again. She knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. Especially after the dream she just had.

In deep thought, she stared straight ahead at the wall in front of her. Her head spiraled into the event she had dreamt about. Almost getting crushed to death by a billboard in London. Until he saved her.

It wasn't a nightmare for the girl. Well, apart from almost dying. But it was a dream she hated having. Why? It showed her moment of weakness. Not only did he fly in and save her, but he stopped the men Kim was trying to take down within seconds. It almost angered her how easily it was done by his hands. And not hers.

Yet still, she hadn't seen his face. Two years later, and she still thought about that night. in her head, she went over the entire night. Not just about the superbeing and the billboard, but about everything. Especially, what happened after. It was something that would later go on to change her life forever.

**_Flashback_**

The teenage redhead sat on the back of the ambulance with its doors wide open. Her face was blank, as she fell into deep thought. She was mesmerized at what events had just occurred. She saw a man—a flying man—save her life, right before her very eyes. Was he human? Likely. But she had to know for sure.

The ambulance paramedic had just finished wrapping the girl's arm, and walked to another vehicle. She had two bandaids on her left cheek where she has been cut, and another small one on her right hand. She looked terrible, but being Kim Possible, she just considered it something to walk off.

She turned to her left, and saw some of the men shooting at her being escorted into a large police truck. Each member had handcuffs, and some form of injury. A few of which came from herself, but the worst of them came from the billboard being dropped on them from the mystery man.

"Excuse, Ms. Possible?" A voice threw her out of her daze. She turned to look at the man talking to her. She knew he wasn't just an ordinary English police officer just by first glance. He didn't have on a police uniform, or even a badge for that matter. No he had on a casual black suit and slacks with a white button up underneath. Additionally, he spoke with an American accent.

"Hi, my name is Agent Donald Riker. I'm with the Central Intelligence Agency." He said in a friendly tone, and pulled out his badge. Kim quickly glanced at the badge, then back at the man. She was almost certain why he was talking to her, but wasn't going to acknowledge it unless he did first.

"Hi, What can I do for you?" She said in her usual friendly tone. But at the moment, it was faked. It had been a few weeks since she had been her normal cheerful self.

"Id like for you to explain to me the events that had just occurred. Can I get you some coffee or a water or something?" He politely offered a drink. "No, thank you. And what is it you need to know? I told Interpol everything that happened. Some international drug dealers fled to London, I caught them, then the next thing I knew all their bullets had weakened the support beams and the sign came crashing down on top of them." Kim briefly explained, and gazed at the men glaring at her in the armored transport.

"I want to know what really happened." The light black man finally said in a blank tone.

Kim froze.

"I.. don't know what you mean."

"The scenario you gave them was already analyzed. The support beams of the billboard had little to no bullet damage. It was most likely caused by the weight of the sign swaying in the wind while getting pounded with fast firing rounds. And to piece it all together, the crease marks in the metal of the beams show the sign bending towards you." He stopped, and put both of his hands in his slacks pockets.

She didn't know what to say. What could she say? She knew exactly what he was getting at.

"You wanna tell me how a high school teenager such as yourself was able to apparently push a 1.5 ton billboard with her legs and kick it all the way down and land on those thugs?" He finally stopped.

Kim looked around, making sure no one was close to hear their conversation.

"Agent Riker, what are you trying to say?"

"You tell me... what really happened in that roof? Now, you and I could go in circles on this all you want. But I think you and I both know it won't be the truth." He sat down on medical crate right across from the girl.

"Now, who was it." He questioned seriously, but still in a polite tone. Kim finally sighed in defeat and readjusted the bandage on her shoulder.

"I don't know... and frankly, I still don't even know if what I saw was real."

"Go on." He said curiously.

"It was a man, definitely a man. And he was big. God was he big. And he just appeared out of nowhere. I thought I was gonna die so I closed my eyes. But when I reopened them, he was just floating in front of me." She narrowed her eyes, and tried to picture every detail about the bulky man.

"What did he look like? Do you remember anything specific about him?"

"He had wings. _Wings_. And his chest had some kind of symbol, resembling an _X_. I couldn't quite make it out, but I'd know it again if I saw it. And not only did he fly away in the end, but he alone picked the billboard up with his bare hands and threw it down at those men." She finally finished.

His only reaction, was a nodding of the head. His fingers in front of his face as he nodded and kept eye contact with the girl. He finally stood up, still facing her.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Possible." He fixed his suit jacket.

"Wait, so that's it? That's all you needed to know?" She stood up and questioned him.

"Correct. You gave me all the information I needed. Now we have arranged a ride home for you. A jet back to Middleton is awaiting you. Come on, our ride to the airstrip is this way."

"Our ride? What, am I hitching a ride with you to the jet?" She slightly joked. The fact that he acknowledged where she lived made her skin crawl, but she tried her best to shake it off.

"Let me just ask you this... how curious are you about what just happened?" He finally asked her. She didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Very. I have to know what happened and who he was." She immediately responded. "I want you to understand something Ms. Possible... whatever we discuss in that car and on that plane... you don't share with anybody. Anybody. This is strictly confidential information that I'm not even supposed to be telling you. Are we clear?" He said firmly.

The girl nodded, causing the man to grin.

"After tonight, we'll keep in touch. I think we're both gonna need each other on this one." He smiled, as the two began to walk away from the scene.

"Let me stop you right there. Why do you trust me so much out of the blue? Huh? I mean, three weeks ago I was number one of the FBI most wanted list, and was vigorously hinted down by every government agency on the planet." She crossed her arms with a faint grin.

The man stopped, and pulled out his wallet. His folded it open, and revealed a picture. It was a picture of him, and a little girl with her arms wrapped around his neck. A bright smile covered the child's face.

"This is my daughter, Kathie. You saved her a long time ago, when one of Dr. Drakken's inventions caused a building to collapse. I remember seeing the ruble clear, and her wrapped up in your arms so tight. You sheltered her from the fall, and I can never forget something like that. I never got to thank you. You or Ron Stoppable." He briefly smiled. The remark about his daughter warmed her heart.

"Where is he, anyway? Call in sick? I thought Team Possible always stuck together." He lightly joked, as they approached their ride.

Kim's warm heart, then dropped into a deep abyss. She felt it shatter at the mere mention of Ron's presence.

"Yeah... so did I.." She briefly answered, before entering the black government suburban.


	6. Black Wind

The young blonde man loaded the dishwasher in his small apartment. The sleeves of his white athletic-fit sweater were rolled up to his elbows as he scrubbed some grime off a plate with the abrasive side of the sponge. Once it was completely cleared of the nasty food remains, he easily placed it in the dishwasher to his bottom left. Next he picked up a knife and repeated the same process.

As he aggressively scrubbed the sharp ends of the blade, he pressed down too hard and felt the sponge slide out from his hand. The end of the blade barely slit the boy's index finger causing him to quietly yelp in pain. He looked down at it and saw the small red mark on his finger began to dark with his crimson blood. He quickly stuck it in his mouth, while he placed the knife in the dishwasher with the other hand.

Ignoring the cut, he continued to finish his dishes. He placed the rest of them in an unorganized fashion into the dishwasher. He threw in a small bar of dish soap and shut the door. The machine started up as he walked away and grabbed the hand towel by the sink. He dried off his hands and sloppily threw the rag back on to the counter.

He entered the living room, and hopped over the top of the couch. He landed in a comfortable position and placed one leg over the other. His warm pink pet was sitting beside him, fast asleep. As soon as he impacted on the couch cushion, it woke the poor pet up. He peeked his head up and looked at the blonde boy with annoyance.

The naked mole rat spread his arms in the air and stared at him with his mouth open.

"It's 5 o'clock buddy! Don't need to be napping." He smirked, and grabbed the remote off the coffee table in front of him. He flicked on the tv lazily, then tossed the remote aside.

The first thing that appeared on the television screen, was the 5 o'clock news. Each word and graphic on the channel was in Chinese dialect. Even the female reporter herself was of Asian descent, and spoke in her native tongue. The only English on the entire screen, were the American subtitles he set. Being an American in a Chinese city was one of the hardest things for him to adapt to. Including his favorite thing: television.

The subtitles read:

"Last night another sighting of the masked vigilante was caught on camera. Here is the clip a unanimous source submitted to our station."

Then the screen flicked over to an amateur video shot on a smart phone. It showed a man strung up by his arms and legs between two buildings. He looked badly beaten, with his hand weapon duct-taped to his chest. The Asian man behind the phone then started shouting something in foreign, as he turned the flip phone camera to the right with speed, and saw a black figure squatting on one of the roofs. As soon as the video shifted to him, and turned around, and quickly darted off into the night.

"This has been the fourth sighting of what locals are calling The Black Lotus, in the past year. Several international criminals have been found and caught since his arrival in China. Last night's victim was that of Fang Zhifu, an international arms and drug trafficker. His methods have been deemed inexcusable and unnecessary by Chinese officials, and the hunt for his identity will continue to progress."

The blonde read the subtitles with shock, and a hint of interest. "Whoa.." He said with a slight grin. "Did ya see that Rufus? That's awesome!" He cheered, as he high-fived his favorite pink buddy.

"Mmhmm-mmhmm. Rad." The little pink naked mole rat said with joy.

"The Black Lotus huh.?" He thought to himself, as he contemplated the name. "I betcha I could have thought of better." He shrugged his shoulders, and finally changed the channel. Rufus rolled his eyes, and continued to watch the tv.

When Ron changed the position he sat in, he accidentally elbowed something on the table beside him. He felt it knock over and smack on the table. "Crap." He rolled his eyes, and reached over to pick it up. When he reached for it, he froze halfway through.

It was a picture frame. By the way he froze, it was clear he knew which picture it was. His normal blank face, faded to a dim frown. He picked up the photo and stood it back upright.

From there, he then stared at the picture.

It was himself, with a redheaded girl. His redheaded girl. Clearly girl's redheaded mom has taken the photo, as can see by her reflection in the window behind them. They were both sitting on her couch, her legs on his lap and her hands wrapped around his neck. They looked so happy. Their warm smiles complimenting each other, smiling so bright their eyes were closed.

He couldn't stop staring. He didn't know what to feel. The picture itself made him happy. But feeling that she wasn't by his side, made him feel empty inside. "I miss you." He softly said to himself, and stroked the photograph.

Psychiatric Ward Evaluation Booth

Global Justice Headquarters

Washington D.C.

"Day 21 of our psychiatric evaluation. Prisoner 01115 AKA Eric Drakkman has shown no signs of his cure of wellness. His head is still filled with violent thoughts, and prayers of killing people."

"Hold on— Drakkman? You named him?"

"Yes, Doctor Eller, I named him. As a human prisoner he has to have both a first and last name. He might be a deranged human, but he is still a human."

The banter between the doctor and the psychologist continued. She stopped her voice recording of the prisoner's progress, and turned around to face the doctor.

"He was also a result of Dr. Drakken's laboratory mishap. So technically, he is the creator of this specimen. Therefore, I gave him some kind of relation to the doctor." She explained herself thoroughly. As they continued their chatter, the sliding doors opened up behind them. When they both turned around, they saw Dr. Director walk in.

"Ma'am." They both greeted her.

"Dr. Eller. Dr. Chambers." She greeted them back, as the door behind her finally shut.

"I've come to see some progress on our prisoner. How has he been doing?" She asked, truly not caring about his well being, but about his harm to others.

"He hasn't made a single bit of progress since he was sent here from Cuba. His brainwaves have stabled, and his manners haven't dropped or improved. The only thing we've got him to say for the last week is 'thank you' when his food is brought to him. Surely with even that small breakthrough, he can still be fixed." She explained.

"You remember our agreement, Doctor. If he is not progressing by the end of the month, he will be shipped back off to Guantanamo Bay where he will rot for the rest of his life." She said sternly, making herself clear but still being polite to the shocks doctor.

"Yes, commander I understand. I still have time and I think we can make a proper breakthrough before the end of the month. Just be patient, that's all." She replied back, defending her patient. She didn't see him as a prisoner, but more of a patient.

Dr. Director nodded in agreement to Dr. Chambers, and walked forward. She gazed through the window of the observation booth they stood in, and looked down at him.

His soft room was one story down from the booth, giving them space to see everything at all times. He sat down on his bench, and faced the wall away from them. He couldn't hear them speaking, but he knew who was up in the booth. This routine has been repeated for the past two weeks. He had practically memorized the doctor's schedules by now.

The only phrase that went through his head was one common name

Kim Possible.

It repeated itself in his brain as he thought about everything he had done to her, and everything he wished he could have done to her. There were dozens of ideas he had of what to do to break her spirit. His plan had worked. Damn did it work flawlessly, too. But there were other ideas he had. Each worse and grittier than the last.

His favorite, being the one about him trapping her and leaving her to a horde of Prisoners. Would they kill her? It was likely. But what would they most definitely do to the girl? That was simple. They would make her never want to leave the comforts of her house ever again. All it would take was one prisoner pulling down his pants while the others held her down. That would break her more than anything.

And to make it even worse? Have the boyfriend watch. Why not kill two birds with one stone? That's all he wanted. Fighting her on the island made him realize he didn't want to just kill her. No, he wanted to break her down to the soul. Then finally tear it out from her before finally killing her.

A grin crawled across his face at just the mere thought of the girl suffering.

"Soon."


	7. The Darkness Inside

January 4th

4:27 PM

Go City, Colorado

Kim wandered around the beautiful city alone, hoping to use the time to clear her head. The Christmas lights were still up, except for a hand few that is. The mere thought of that day on the roof in London shook her up, like it always did. She didn't fear it really, more as she just hated the idea of the world changing. When that super-powered man came in and saved the day on Kim Possible's watch, it really bugged her. It wasn't an ego related problem, but the fact that he saved her and finished her mission is what got under her skin.

It just showed her more and more that she wasn't needed anymore. Hell, nobody like her was. That included the colored heroes of this very city.

How long had it actually been since she had heard from or even about Team Go? Way too long. They had been disbanded for a long time now, departing Go Tower to lead their own lives.

Other than Hego.

He had never left. After Team Go had decided to part ways nearly a year ago, it was damn near impossible to keep tabs on all of them. She always kept tabs on them. Purely because if there was even the slightest chance of defection—much like their sister—then someone would have to be there to take them down. The world couldn't afford another Shego.

She had not come to Go City for them, but she also wouldn't have been surprised to run into any of them. No, she came to Go City for some space. Some time away from Middleton that didn't include fighting thugs or international criminals.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Another voice from the sidewalk threw her out of her daze. Kim—hands in her pockets—look up from the concrete slabs and turned around to see a woman. She too was bundled up in the cold snow, but held the hand of a child who Kim just assumed was her daughter.

"Uh, yes?" Kim questioned politely. She looked down, and saw the bright blue eyes of the small girl with a wide smile on his face.

"Can I have your autograph?" The adorable child asked. Kim couldn't help my smile. "Of course you can, cutie!" Kim said happily, then squatted to be even with the girl. The girl reached in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, while her mom handed her a pen from her purse.

Kim wrote:

_Make each day your own_

_Kimberly Possible_

Then ended it, with a kiss on the sheet. A bright stain of lipstick made the perfect seal for the autograph.

She watched the small child look at it, her eyes widening larger each second she read the sentence. She was too shocked for words, causing Kim and her mom to laugh. "I think she likes it." Her mother chuckled.

"Can I also get Ron Stoppable's?"

That made Kim freeze.

Her mind went blank, as she just stared at the little girl. The silence began to grow awkward, causing his mom to look at her strangely.

"He, Uhh.." She couldn't speak. Her mouth hung wide open, as if she was going to continue her sentence. But instead, she stood back up at even height with the mom.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked her curiously. It took Kim a moment to reply. Hearing Ron's name really shook her up for a minute.

"Yeah.. yeah—yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Uh... sorry I kinda froze there." She nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck to try and not look so shaken up. "Ron isn't here right now, buddy." Kim finally answered simply, after taking so long to do so. She watched as the little girl's face just completely dropped.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Oh that's right! Hasn't he been in China, rebuilding that city or school or whatever after the bombing?" The mother asked curiously. As they talked, Kim took clear notice the child put the paper back in her pocket, with a sad pout on her face. She knew how well that face worked, despite using on Ron and Monique several times.

"Yeah... yeah he is." She briefly answered, trying not to look bothered. The mother was finally starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Well... anyway, thank you for the autograph Ms. Possible." She said politely with a half faked smile, then turned around with her son. She had her hand around the girl's shoulder, as they walked back to the direction they came from.

"Is she okay mommy?"

"I don't think so, sweetie."

Kim could hear the tail end of their conversation as they left. She sighed deeply, and looked back to the gray concrete. She stuck her hands back in her pockets, then continued her walking form she had previously.

She strolled around several blocks of nothing but stores, shops and a few towering buildings. Well, she was in Go City after all.

Ironic that she came to one of the most aggressive cities in Colorado to get some fresh air from Middleton, yet here she was—mind racing after just the mere mention of Ron's name. She just couldn't ignore it anymore. She had been doing so well with his absence, (okay, not really) but she had been doing better than she was lately.

She continued to walk, but looked up into the snow sky. The clouds were a solid grey, and were as thick as a block. There wasn't even a hint of sunlight. When looking at the clouds, she saw how they made an odd shape.

Ron woulda made a joke at how they look like a butt. She thought to herself, no able to resist the urge to smile.

Then suddenly, something felt off. She heard the people around her go silent, and look around desperately for a very familiar sound. It was the sound of police sirens. And lots of em.

Kim finally heard the sirens herself, as the scars were coming closer and closer. She looked further down the downtown street, and saw the flashing red and blue lights start to reflect on the windows of the nearby buildings.

That's when four (yes, four) police cars doomed by on the street. And what was following them? A SWAT truck. And not just a carrier truck either. This was an armored SWAT truck. Which only meant something bad was going down close by.

Kin sighed, then watched them turn down the street. "Well... there goes my break.." She said with a drop of tone.

Just then, her Kimmunicator watch buzzed on her wrist with the usual 4-ring ringtone.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She tilted the screen to face her.

"There's a shootout in Go City, Kim— Wait, are you in Go City?" He questioned strangely. "Yeah—go on." She briefly replied to get more details. "The bank building on 34th is locked up tight. There's been reports of hostages, bullet-fire, screaming and sightings of heavy military grade weapons." Wade finished.

Then, Kim heard the loud echo of POP-POP-POP off in the distance. It sounded as if the sky itself had cracked open.

"But Kim, I would wait until—

"I'm going in. Thanks Wade. I'll let you know if I need anything." The girl replied blankly. Something about her sudden change in attitude didn't sit right with Wade. He knew something was up. But as he was trying to get a clear read on her, she quickly hung up on the boy.

Kim looked back up into the sky, and narrowed her eyes. And not in a friendly narrative.

"This is Go City police! SWAT is on the scene and you are surrounded! Release the hostages, or we will break down that door!" The police chief held the bullhorn up to his chin and spoke sternly. He wasn't bluffing either. Any exit or entrance to that building was secure.

All except one.

Kim stood atop a roof of the building right behind the bank where the police crowded. She no longer wore her thick garments to keep her warm. Nor was she wearing her purple and black-clad mission attire she so often wore. No... she wore her classic black sweater, with army green cargo pants.

Wearing her newer purple outfit was problematic for her. Not for the fact that it wasn't warm enough, but that it was Team Possible mission attire. Since there was no longer a Team Possible, she didn't want to live as if there was.

Standing on the roof, Kim knew exactly what she was doing. She had spotted the glass skylight before she even had the slightest idea of using it. She hadn't expect the police to be open and surrounding the place so fast. And there was no way they would let even Kim Possible cooperate in a situation like this. After all, she wasn't one of those new meta humans... (eye roll.)

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, then took a deep breath. She then leaned over the edge, and took a look at the distance between her and the ground. She wasn't afraid to fall, Hell she wasn't even afraid to miss the jump. No she was afraid she would fail. If there was a situation that required so much firepower, then she knew something was wrong.

Kim finally backpedaled a few feet, then leapt onto the roof of the bank. Success. She rolled tightly as her feet impacted on the concrete roof.

She crawled a couple feet to gaze through the skylight. Taking a good look at the interior surroundings, she quickly studied each thing she saw:

A handful of armed men

Some with automatic rifles..?

Spread out across the whole lobby of the bank

Each member wore a mask

And finally, one hostage. But it's... a child?!

Kim's grip on the metal framing of the skylight began to tighten as she saw the only hostage inside happened to be a little girl. She gritted her teeth, and felt the metal dent in the palm of her hand.

"Pathetic excuses for human beings." She said in pure anger.

Leaking around inside to make sure no one was watching, Kim finally opened the glass pane of the skylight, then lightly dropped down inside. Her feet so silent not even a fox could catch her landing inside. Kim landed in what looked to be like a storage room behind one of the teller's desks.

She flattened her shoulders against the wall, then peaked around the corner of the doorway.

The first thing she saw were the backs of the armed men. They were all gathered in a group, talking. Likely detailing parts of their next plan. But what she was really looking for, was the girl. She rolled her head more along the frame of the door and began searching.

There she is.

In the far corner of the lobby, curled up in a ball. Another armed man was standing at a brief distance from her but still kept his eyes on her. Vile.

Kim brought her head back around, and momentarily stared at the wall ahead of her. Her blood was boiling. Seeing scum such as these 'men' holding an innocent child as a hostage. Not even with either of her parents or an older sibling.

Livid, Kim reached in her large utility belt, and pulled out a small device. She briefly took a look at it to confirm it was the object she searched for. An evil grin then crawled across her face.

"Lights out."

The robbers were standing around with their rifles in hand, arguing their way out of their predicament. But as the argument got heated, each of the members heard a THUD sound behind them. Each thug fell silent, then turned around at the sudden noise. They had their guns ready just in case the sound was incoming footsteps.

When they turned around, they saw a small light blue object with a blinking red light laying in the floor. It was beeping with a pace that matched that of the blinking of the red bulb. "What the hell?" One of them spoke. Then without warning...

FOOP!

The device detonated with a loud shockwave, completely taking out all the lights. The group quickly scattered with their rifles ready, each yelling or speaking with confusion.

The one man closest to the little girl faced away from her, aiming his rifle around frantically in the dark room. While he was looking around, he could see faint outlines of his crew.

The only light they had would be through the window, but they kept the shades completely covered so the SWAT couldn't pick them off one by one. They thought they'd rather deal with this then have the entire police force see everyone one of them. Boy did they choose wrong.

The man standing in front of the girl felt a light tapping on his shoulder, making him jump in fear. But before he could identify anything at all, he dropped to the ground with a hard thud. The little girl screamed as she saw him drop to the floor instantly, and felt a wetness hit her face. She thought it was just the some saliva getting knocked from his jaw, until she rubbed her finger through it.

When she looked at it, she saw the red tint to it from the little light they had. The poor girl started to sob, and buried her head in her knees.

"Somebody shut that brat up!" One of the armed men yelled, starting to shake with nerves.

"Did anyone yell you you're bad with kids?"

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Another one yelled in fear at the sudden feminine voice.

Then suddenly, each member screamed in fear as they saw one of their own fly across the room with his rifle firing off multiple rounds. The others then began firing off randomly into the air, hoping to at least hit whatever was causing this.

They heard a loud cracking sound, followed by a scream. This wasn't a scream of fear, this was a scream of agony. Then suddenly, the voice was silenced.

"Come on out you bitch!" The leader yelled with sweat running down his forward, still unloading his weapon into the whole room.

One by one he heard his men get taken down, and damn did it sound brutal.

Within minutes, he stopped firing his rifles and inhaled deeply. That's when he realized he was the last one left of his men. He looked down at the floor with panic, and saw one of his men laying there, unconscious. He dropped to a knee, and inspected the body.

As soon as he got a clear look at the man, he gasped in fear and awe. But mostly fear.

The man's arm was completely snapped, with his mom sticking out of where his elbow should be. Terror ran through the man's entire body, realizing all of his men were out cold in a puddle of their own blood.

"I guess that just leaves you."

"Stay back you fucking witch! Stay BACK!" He yelled, then ran across the lobby to the little girl. Still sobbing, she was picked up by his arm, holding her in a neck hold. "You come at me, I shoot the kid!" He spoke again. He was getting desperate. Running out of options. But, he didn't her her reply back. "You hear me? I'll do it!" He finally screamed.

He was then briefly blinded, as the lights started to flicker, then finally come back on. He jumped at the sudden sight of a person standing in front of him. That person, was Kim Possible. But something was wrong. Oh yes something was very wrong.

He stared into the eyes of the teenager, and cowered. That wasn't the typical 'I hate you mom' stare. No, her eyes pierced clean through his eyes and into his soul. This was the look of pure hatred.

Her fists were dripping red. And her face had splatter of his own men's blood. He was terrified. Terrified of a teenager.

"No... nononono you don't do this.. you don't do this.." He started rambling on terror at the horrific sight of the fuming girl.

"Team Possible wouldn't do this!" He finally yelled in fear of his own life. He was starting to questions rather or not she was actually going to kill him. Were his men actually dead?

"Team Possible isn't here." She said darkly.

_**Outside the Bank**_

"What in the hell is going on in there!" The police chief yelled, as he slammed the bullhorn on the roof of his cop car.

They could see flashing lights through the cracks of the windows. Then suddenly, the flashes stopped.

"Did they... did they just kill the hostage—

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" A loud scream then echoed from the bank building. It made each agent jump, then whip out their rifles.

"All agents, infiltrate that son of a bitch! NOW!"

**_Back Inside the Bank_**

The final gunman laid down at Kim's feet, his blood running through the cracks of the tile and touching the soles of Kim's shoes. In her hand was the man's rifle.

The stock of it was covered in crimson red, as was the rest of the man's face. The teen breathed heavily, then finally threw down the rifle. She turned to the side, and saw the same little girl bawling in the corner. Kim stared into the eyes of the girl for a brief moment, then finally smiled.

"It's okay... the mean men aren't going to hurt you anymore." She softly spoke. She reached out for the little girl, expecting the girl to latch onto her like a small monkey. But instead, the girl... flinched. Why?

"No-no! It's okay! Really, I came to rescue you!" She tried to persuade the little girl. Then she noticed something wrong with her.

On her cheeks, was some of the blood splattered from the first man she took down in the lobby. And she could tell the girl was horrified at what she just saw. Especially at the fact that Kim wore some of their blood as well.

She tried reach out to calmly grab the little girl, but horribly backfired. The sobbing little girl jumped to her feet, and ran right past Kim. She ran straight at the front door, and zoomed outside to the police officers, screaming.

Kim was stunned. She was actually stunned. The little girl she came to save... was actually afraid of her. "I..." She sat frozen in the same position.

The look in the girls eyes... she was terrified. Not of them... but of me. I couldn't believe it. I just... couldn't.

Kim stood back up from her squat position, then looked down where the little girl sat. There was a crumpled up sheet of paper, with writing on it.

Kim picked it up, then unraveled it.

_Make each day your own_

_Kimberly Possible_

"Oh my god..." Kim put her hand over her mouth.

The girl who just recently told her she idolized her, was now terrified of her.

"Go City Police! We're coming in!" She then heard the muffled yelling of an officer. She took another quick look at the sheet, then sighed deeply. She jumped up off the wall, and bounced back to the skylight. She exited as quickly as she entered the building.

She saw the SWAT troopers infiltrate the room, and examine the bodies.

"Jesus.." She heard one of them say. She then finally shut the glass pane, and hopped off the roof.

Kim ran down the newest alley, to get as far away from the scene as she could. She wasn't afraid of being caught, but she was afraid of what she had just done.

She stopped at the very end of the alleyway, and placed her hands on her knees, huffing for air. She knew she wouldn't be found this far away from the scene. So, she finally relaxed.

She turned and looked at the building next to her, and saw a disgusting, cracked mirror lying against the side of the brick with a bunch of other junk. She stood up tall from her knees, and gazed into the mirror.

She saw the mayhem she just caused by nothing other than gazing at her tired eyes. And her blood stained clothes... that was a different story.

The cracked mirror finally gave her a sense of humanity. Finally making her realize what she was doing wrong. Why she felt so...

_**Broken**_.


	8. The Catalyst

POP

POP-POP

POP-POP

POP-SMACK

The satisfying sound of the boxing gloves smacking against the punching mitts echoed through the small gym. The only two occupants were the redheaded teen, and Special Agent Donald Riker. Both wearing workout attire, but the only one really putting her time in was Kim.

She quickly punched each mitt he put up at an incredible speed. She had been a lone wolf for so long now, she needed to be as fast and as strong as she could possibly be. Don himself wasn't very old, but keeping up with her was damn near impossible. He was getting just as much of a workout as she was, simply just by trying to throw her off.

She finally gave a few more punches and jabs, followed by a small variety of mastered kicks. He finally dropped his arms, and shook them out to regain the blood flow.

"You done?" Kim lightly smiled.

"Keeping up with you is a workout in itself. Damn." He breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh come on. You're just gonna let a teenage girl beat you up?" She finally laughed, and reached for her water bottle from the wooden bench. "When that girl is Kim Possible, then yes." He laughed back, and threw the punching mitts down to the ground. He too grabbed his water bottle, and took a quick swig.

"Seriously though, that's just amazing. I've never seen anybody move that fast. Not even some of our field agents." He gulped his water then easily patted the girl on the back. She smiled at his remark, then finished drinking her water. She sat it back down on the bench, with her smile instantly dropping. Donald walked back over to his mitts and put them back on, ready to let Kim go another round.

"Don." He then heard Kim speak up. He turned around as he strapped on the mitts. When he did, he noticed she didn't even look up at him from the floor. She sat on the bench right next to her water bottle.

"How long... do you think you're gonna be in this type of business..?" The question kind of threw him off. It was such a random question that he'd usually hear from his daughter or his ex wife. But to hear it from her? His favorite goober redhead? Something was off.

"Well... after I exited the military at 22 I started working at the CIA. That was 11 years ago. And I plan on doing the same thing for the next 11 years." He briefly answered and looked at her strangely. She still didn't look up from the floor mats.

"Why do you ask?" He finally questioned her. She hesitated to answer, and he noticed. He slowly walked over to her, and sat next to her on the bench. "Kim... what's going on?" He finally asked softly and continued to stare at the girl. She again hesitated.

"Come in Buttercup, what's bugging you." He asked again with his gentle voice. She finally built up the courage to look up from the floor. "I just... I honestly don't know."

"About?"

"About this. Me. How long I'll be in this business. I'm only nineteen—almost twenty—yet I've already been in this game for eight years. I've seen things.. things that people should either see in the military or in their mid thirties. *sigh* I just can't explain it.." She sighed, and finally stared straight ahead in contemplation. her head filled with nothing but the horror she has done to those men in that bank.

"Kim—

"And I've lost people. God I've lost so many people." That sentence made the agent go quiet.

"And I just think... how long before enough is enough? Before I finally give it up, or worse."

"Worse? What do you think could be worse than quitting what you love?" He asked, as he threw the mitts back off. It was clear they were probably going to be done for the evening.

She went silent for a brief moment. He knew the answer she was going to give wasn't going to be a good one.

"Crossing that line. The line I so desperately try to avoid. But ever sense... that day... it just keeps getting harder and harder. Every moment I think I'm backing farther away from it, I'm actually stepping towards it." Her voice faded. In the last couple years Don had known her, he had never expected to hear that. Not from her.

"Buttercup, listen to me." He got serious, and slightly turned to face her. He grabbed her cheek and turned her face to finally look him in the eye.

"I know you. Your parents know you. Hell, then world knows you. The things you have done for this entire world is unforgettable. You help people. You save people—

"But I couldn't save all of them." She directly referred to Yamanouchi.

"You can't save everybody, Kim. I have been in a violent carrier my entire life. And it's made me realize the same thing. Even if it was the hard way. My point is, you're an amazing person. With an even better heart. Yes... there are moments where your judgment will be clouded. Where you think you're doing the right thing, but in reality you're actually questioning if you really are doing the right thing. It's not an easy job. But you need to understand, there are just some things you can't do." He spoke calmly, attempting to get her to listen to him and stop blaming herself for things she had no control of.

"You're Kim Possible. But not even you can do everything. This Eric guy... he did more to you than you realize." He finally stopped. Her look changed to a curious shock.

"You think nobody has noticed..? Kim, even I know you're different. A lot different than you used to be. Is it because your aging? Could be. But how likely is it? Not very. When I first met you, I could tell something was off. You weren't the same bubbly, ecstatic and super friendly teenager I had heard so much about. Something about you seemed distant. Broken."

As soon as he stopped, Kim finally chimed in. "Look Don, I understand. Trust me." She said, and stood up. "But look around... things aren't what they used to be." She sighed deeply.

"There is finally someone that I want nothing more than to wrap my hands around his throat and watch him suffer. My best friend and boyfriend, if I can even call him that anymore, is nowhere to be found. There are people flying from the sky. Or running around at night in colored clothing. Absolutely nothing about this world is what it used to be. As it changed, so did I." The girl raised her voice. Not in an angry way, but loud enough to make her point.

"I get that Kim. I really do. But..." He couldn't say anything. She was a clever girl. And he knew she was right.

"Just please... think about what I said, okay?" He said, and stood up, towering over her. "Come here." He said blankly. The girl took s step at him, and wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms back around her and hugged her back.

"You're a great kid, Kim. When the time comes to do what's right, I know you'll do the right thing." He smiled, and pulled the girl off.

She finally smiled at his remark, and grabbed his boxing gloves.

"Now go home. Get some rest." He shook his hand through her hair jokingly, then turned around to grab his gym bag. He finally slid on his pullover hoodie, then exited the gym. Kim continued to stare at the door even after he left, then turned to look back down at the floor. She contemplated the conversation they just had.

Finally saying her inner problems out loud made her feel better. Better then she had felt in a long time. She always avoided the answer, but deep down she knew it all along.

She was hurting. She just didn't want to ever admit it.

But how did the great Kim Possible fix things? Simple. She took them head on.

"_Is everything in place?"_

_"Checked and rechecked. Explosives placed and troops surrounded the building. If anyone tries to resist, we can blow up the top floor before they can make the lobby."_

"_It's time, then_."

Eric laid on the only piece of furniture in his padded room. One metal-framed bed with a single mattress. Much to the doctor's surprise, he had been seen sleeping on the padded floor in comparison to his bed. He preferred it due to the thickness of the pads, and the solidity of his very firm mattress.

But this was different. He only laid on the floor when he wanted sleep. He laid on his bed when he was overcome with boredom and fell into deep though. This was one of those times.

He laid flat on the mattress with his head against the pillow. His arms were brought up and placed under the pillow for a comfortable position. It wasn't necessarily easy to lay your head flat on a pillow when you had a power-dampener collar around your neck.

That's probably what he hated about this therapy more than he did with prison back in Guantanamo Bay. The collar. It was such a thick disk of metal and plastic that he always got a crick in his neck. Even if he didn't have something that would contain his enhanced abilities, the walls were too thick to penetrate. And every time that door opened, there was always a squad of armored men just watching his every move. The poor assistant who brought him his food was probably terrified each time she stepped foot in his cell.

He titled his head on the pillow, and looked up at the high observation glass. He didn't know if anyone was present, or if the doctors were on lunch break. Hell, he didn't even know what time it was. It could have been 11:30 at night, or 2:00 pm in the middle of the day.

Either way, it was unclear if he was being watched. But he didn't care. He never cared. Occasionally, he would even work himself out. Start with something as simple as pushups and end with some wall flips or shadow boxing.

But finally, something caught him off guard. For the first time ever, he saw the light to the observation room turn on. Why was this strange? Simple. Because it was a one way glass. He wasn't supposed to be able to see anything. He knew from the second he could see the lights, that something was off. It was common sense to keep the prisoner from seeing what they were doing.

But what he saw, made him lift his head up. It was an agent. An agent he had never seen before. He was in full uniform, as if he was about to go into the field. A rifle was strapped to his back, and two hip holsters for sidearms. And that agent was staring right at him.

Eric calmly stood up from his bed, and eyed the young agent back. He had to have been no older than 22. His skin was a light brown color with dark black hair to cover most of his forehead. He had a blank face void of any kind of expression.

Behind him, the double doors slid open into the walls. Eric watched as the young agent quickly turned around, to see the doctor who was assigned to Eric. To him, it looked almost as if they were having a confrontation as soon as she stepped foot into the observation room. That was until...

He saw the agent pull up a tranquilizer weapon and fire it directly into the chest of the woman. She immediately lost consciousness, and dropped out of view from the window.

Eric was stunned. What was that kid doing?

He watch with interest, seeing him pick up her body, and hide it out of view. He then turned back to stare at Eric. The psychotic man raised an eye brow, and once again stared back.

The next thing he knew, the agent had pulled out a Global Justice licensed face mask. He slid it around his head, and used it to cover up the lower half of his face. His eyes were still visible, but his black hair covered most of them. He then pulled out a small device, showcasing it to Eric.

A deadman switch.

Eric's eyes widened, as he quickly turned around and dove underneath his riveted metal bed.

The agent then put his thumb to the top red button, and pressed down on it.

Brief silence..

**_FOOOOMM_**!

The entire left wall was completely blown down, throwing brick, steel and other materials across the padded room. Eric—hiding under his bed for cover— jumped at the sudden ear piercing explosion in his padded cell. Smoke quickly began to fill the room, while the loud alarm rang.

Once Eric felt safe to look up from his curled up body, he slowly leaned out from under the bed. He looked back up at the observation room, seeing the same man standing there with his thumb down on the trigger.

He threw the switch down to the ground, and reached for the button that activated the microphone.

"See ya on the roof." He finally spoke. And just with that, he turned around, and calmly walked out of the observation room. Eric stared in disbelief. Was there an agent... trying to break him out? Only one way to find out.

He crawled out dork under the bed, and slowly stood up, staring at the massive hole in the wall. He could hear multiple footsteps and yelling though said hole. They were coming to detain him. He was positive.

He slowly started walking to the wall, and stopped right in front of the massive hole. He leaned through to peek out into the hallway, seeing exactly as he predicted. He saw the shadows of men with riot shield start making their way over to him. Standing alone in his cell, he had no chance. He was going to be lucky if they didn't beat him senseless with their batons. That was, until...

His Power-dampener switched off.

He heard the soft humming of the collar instantly shut down, with a click. His eyes widened as he finally understood what was happening. He was being setup for an escape. But who was his mystery man? He would find out as soon as he made it to the roof. And he was definitely going to make it to the roof.

He felt his enhanced abilities start to refuel through his body, making him feel strong as ever. He looked down at his hand, and clenched it into a tight fist. When he felt the power restored in his grasp, he looked back up at the hole, and smirked.

"Finally."

Kim laid her head down cozily on her pillow, trying once again to get a good night's sleep. This was the third time in two hours she had attempted to fall asleep. Her body was worn and wanted nothing more. But for some reason, her mind just wouldn't let her. It wondered frantically into a deep thought that felt as wide as a universe full of stars.

She tossed. She turned. But there was nothing she could do to help her fall asleep. "God... not again.." Kim sighed to herself, and buried her face in her pillow. Her frustration finally built up inside her.

"Damn it!" She shouted into her pillow with defeat, and slammed her fist down against the bed.

To make matters worse, she heard her Kimmunicator's iconic ringtone on her bedside nightstand. She turned her head along her pillow, and looked at the blinding bright light in the middle of the dark.

She rolled her eyes, then reached out for the small device.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She spoke into the device as she always did.

"Kim! There's been a break in at the prison!" He sounded like he was in a panic. A panic that not even Kim had heard from the boy.

"Wade—Wade! Take a deep breath. Monkey Fist had escaped not too long again too, remember?" Kim said calmly, to help ease the boy's nerves.

"Not that prison, Kim." Wade said with all seriousness. He said it so sternly, it threw Kim out of her exhausted mood. The redheaded girl looked at the screen for a brief moment, trying to piece together what he saw getting at.

"Global Justice headquarters." Wade finally said.

Kim could feel the sudden sink in her chest. She felt all her emotions drop and completely shatter deep below. Her hands began to shake, as she held the small device.

"No... nononono.." she started slurring her words together. "It's impossible..." Her whole body now shook. She finally lost grip of the Kimmunicator, and dropped it to the ground.

"It's him.."


	9. Escape Plan

Eric stepped out of the massive hole in the wall with a cruel ear-to-ear grin on his face. He could hear the stomps of the armed guard and agents running down the hallway to take him down. And never before has he felt so ready. He wanted them to come at him. Oh yes, he was just itching to kill something.

As soon as he walked into the hallway, he saw the men coming at him huddled in a pack. They were hitting the front of their riot shields with their batons.

"Prisoner 01115! On your knees! Now!" One of them screamed through their face shields. He didn't react, he just stood in the some pose, smiling. "You have one last chance, Drakkman! On the ground!" He heard the same man speak. His smile then faded, and raised a brow at him.

"Drakkman?" He questioned to himself. He looked at him strangely, then shook off the remark.

Each of the men felt their hearts stop, as he took a step forward. Then another. Then another. Pretty soon his speed began to increase. They knew he was going to attack.

"Standard formation!" The lead guard yelled. Eric could see all of their expressions. Their eyes were enlarged, not fearful but damn near it. That was, until he started running at them.

The lead guard at the front of the squad led the men to charge back at him.

He swung his baton down at Eric, easily being dodged by the mad man. He jumped up to the riot shield, and used it to jump into the aim. He came back down and slammed his fists directly down on the guard, completely crushing him into the floor. He hit hard. And he wasn't moving.

"Hostile target! Take him down!" Another guard screamed. The next two running up at him, both tried to bash him forward with their shields. Pathetic.

With his raw strength alone, Eric swatted at the man on his left, throwing him and his shield against the concrete wall. The other guard attempted to knock him in the face with the shield, but Eric caught the sides of it, and slammed his foot forward.

The pure brute force of his kick completely shattered the shield in half, stunning the agent. Now exposed, the fearful guard attempted to reach for his sidearm pistol. As he reached for it, Eric quickly grabbed his hand and clenched tight in his rights. He quickly threw his hand forward and broke the guards wrist backwards.

The guard crumpled to the floor on his knees as he screamed in agony. Eric then grabbed him by the top of the vest, and tossed to the top of the hallway, and watch him hit the ceiling strung light. He continued to scream as he was electrocuted for a brief moment, before finally hitting the floor. Dead.

Each agent knew batons weren't going to do a damn thing. But they kept their shields up as a safety precaution. But they knew even the shields weren't going to protect them. But they had a job to do. So if they were going to go down, they were going to do it fighting.

Another agent tried to run up at him, and fire his sidearm into Eric's skull. Eric quickly kicked the man's arm as the gun went off, shooting a bullet right at the sparking light that just killed the last man. The light came swinging down, coming into Eric's reach. He quickly evaded another bullet, and ripped the dangling light clean off its wires.

He spun around and swung it right at the man, hitting him right in the chest. He hit the guard so hard with his super strength, it completely pierced his chest armor. It stabbed through his chest, drenching his torso in crimson blood. The man began gasping for air, grabbing hold of his punctured chest. Eric grabbed the back of his helmet, and smashed his face into his knee.

One of the upcoming agents almost caught him off guard, by swinging a stun-baton at him. Eric not only heard it coming a mile away, he could sense it. SENSE it.

While still a hold of the man's blood helmet, he ducked under the guard's horizontal swing at the side of his head. He threw the bleeding man aside, and barrel rolled out of the way of another swing. As he rolled next to the guard, he grabbed him by the leg, and quickly stood up. As he did he raised the man completely off the ground above his head, and slammed him back down to the concrete/tile floor.

He heard the man scream on the way down, then suddenly stop. The overpowering sound of the man's spine shattering on the floor echoed through the hall with the now lifeless man just lying with his eyes wide open.

Dr. Director along with some of the agency's finest, bolted down the hallway—each with a drawn glock in their grasps.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on out there!" She yelled, continuing to run as fast as she could. "The prisoner has escaped! I repeat, the prisoner had esca— AAAHHHHH!" Dr. Director heard through her radio. As did any other agent on base. She flinched as the man's scream caught her off guard.

"Prisoner? Which prisoner?" Another agent behind her questioned out loud.

"Who do you think." Dr. Director quickly responded, not even turning her head to look back at him.

A guard screamed in fear as he was being thrown across the hallway, smashing through a window. Eric quick pivoted our of the way as he sensed another object coming towards him. When he turned his head he saw one of the guards attempt to shoot him in the back of the head. He shoved the guard's gun to the side as it fired, and punch the man in the throat.

As he suffered for air, Eric pinched the man's arm underneath is armpit, and and took control of his shooting hand. Each agent that ran up at him, Eric fired the last remaining shots. One by one they hit the floor in a pile.

The pistol clicked as it ran out of ammunition, so Eric no longer saw a use for the agent.

He reach back behind the agent and grabbed the back of his head. Still dodging flying bullets, he twisted his arm to the side and snapped the guard's neck.

As his body fell lifelessly, Eric reached in the man's belt and pulled out his combat knife and stun stick.

He used the baton to block incoming attacks, and use the combat knife as his offense. One by one, more and more agents fell at the hands of the mad man.

One ballsy Agent decided to run up at him while screaming in attempt to stab him in the neck. How clumsy. Eric rolled his eyes with a sharp grin, and stopped the man dead is his tracks. He reached out and grabbed the guy by his throat, then held him up in the air. While trying to break free of the grip, he tried slicing at Eric's arm veins to stop him. All it took from Eric was a swat of the hand to prevent that from happening.

Eric then punched the man in the face. Then again. And again. His fist made contact with the agent's face until he was left with nothing but a purple and red mess. It was no longer recognizable, almost as if it was just a red mush. Each punch that Eric delivered, he felt the man's grip on his arms loosen. His blood splashed on Eric's face, adding the the brutality of his satisfied grin.

He finally dropped the dead man and turned around to make sure each agent he killed, he actually killed.

"Eric Drakkman!"

He turned around at the female voice. He didn't care who was calling his name, nor did he bother to address her. He only turned around in his own curiosity at who was going to die next.

That's when he saw Dr. Director, standing with the last of her agents behind her. Each of them stood in copycat stances and holding their sidearms pointed right at his head.

"I shouldn't even be chancing you like this. But if you don't drop to your knees right now, we will open fire! So drop your weapons NOW!"

Eric only smirked. "Come get me."

They didn't hesitate. The last four agents fired their weapons at him, none of them with any luck. His speed was too great to be matched by mortals such as themselves.

He threw the combat knife at the agent standing right behind Betty Director, hitting him dead center in the middle of the forehead. The man hit the floor as quickly as Eric kicked Dr. Director into the wall. The other gamers behind her attempted to shoot him at point blank range.

He grabbed the arm of the of the men, and swung him to the ground. He was doing this while kicking the other agent in the side of the knee, completely shattering his kneecap. He screamed and dropped to the floor while holding his leg.

Eric grabbed the other man's arm, and snapped it backwards. He screamed while the bone of his elbow penetrated the skin. Eric used the broke arm, and stabbed the man in the leg with his own bone.

Out of the corner of his eye, he quickly saw Dr. Director recover herself and look directly at him. He finished off the screaming guard with a stomp to the face and stood back up.

Betty actually stunned him with how fast she moved. She pinned him up completely against the wall, and attempted to stab him in the head with her own combat knife. He quickly dodged to the left as the knife impales the wall. He swatted her hand from the knife which was now stuck in the wall, then head-butted her in the nose.

She yelled as she stumbled backwards, holding her nose. Blood poured out of her nose like a drain, briefly distracting her for a moment. But the moment didn't last long. She saw Eric dashing right at her.

He threw a right hook at her, but no matter how much pain she was in she still evaded it. She ducked and dodged to the side, followed by kicking him in the ribs. He slightly grunting in pain, barely feeling any whatsoever.

He just shrugged it off, then smiled. She stood there, stunned.

"Ouch." He said sarcastically. He then reached for her neck, and squeezed. With her quick thinking, she saw the knife still stuck in the wall behind him. She kicked it upwards with her foot, and caught it in the plan of her hand. As soon as she had a grasp of it, she sliced down on Eric, slitting him right in the face. He yelled in pain, and threw her down on the ground.

He reached up for his face, and felt the warm liquid of his own blood run through his fingers. He looked down, and flared in alert as it quickly dyed his entire hand.

Betty took this time to her advantage, and punched him again in the stomach. She used every bit of energy she had left to keep him down at least until more help arrived.

Her well groomed hair was now waved down onto her face, staring to cover her one good eye.

It was a barrage of fists and hits on the bleeding mad man, but still he stood on his feet. The last punch that finally got under his skin, was the one that uppercut him in the jaw.

The next punch, he saw coming.

He saw her attempt to punch him again in the cheek, but he quickly caught it with his unnatural speed. She gasped, as she felt her hand tightly packed into his grip.

"You're bothering me." He gritted his teeth. She tried to pull away. But couldn't. It felt as if a steel clamp had closed down on her knuckles. She was stuck in this spot, and lord knows what he was going to do.

With his free hand, Eric pinched the woman in the face, throwing her in a blank daze for a moment. Eric used this and kneed her in the stomach multiple times, until she could no longer stand up.

He then released her hand, clasping together both of his fists in the air. He brought them back down, slamming her all the way to the floor. She groaned painfully as her jaw smacked against the solid tile. She was down for the count, but not dead.

Eric himself was starting to stumble as he walked forward. His vision was slightly blurry, seeing multiple copies of the downed Dr. Director. Then, he saw the bloody knife. Sitting right next to her. She was slowly looking up from the floor, Blood now covering most of the left side of her face.

Eric leaned down and picked up the knife. He stared leaning towards her, and she saw it coming.

Her only defense, was she quickly tried to perk herself up and shot him in the face with her sidearm. She quickly tried to rise up and fire at him, but not even he was going to fall for that one. As soon as she rose up, Eric caught her arm. Her finger still fired the trigger, shooting up into the ceiling.

He just held her there. Perked up in that same position that felt like it was going to crush her spine.

"Y-you won't win..." She finally spoke. She was out of ideas. She knew she was going to die.

"I remember a certain redhead telling me that years ago... so tell me.. whats different now from then?" He grinned in her face.

"You lack direction. Your blind attempt to crush a poor girl costed you freedom. How does that m-make you feel?" She smiled back at him. His evil grin faded quickly, into a dark scowl. To finish off her insult, she then spit blood in his face.

"She'll stop you... just as she always has.."

"Not this time." He said, the shadow of the flickering lights outlining dark circles around his eyes.

"What makes you so su—GAKK!"

She began to speak, but Eric was through with her. He had shoved the blade directly into her sternum. She could no longer speak. All she could do, was suffer. Suffer in her own cold blood.

"Because this time... I won't be the planner. I'll be the fucking executioner." He finally whispered in her ear. He leaned back from her ear, and saw her bright bulging eye. It was starting to fade. She was dying.

And with that, he forcefully ripped the blade from her chest. She gasped one last time, before finally sinking back into the ground. Eric let go of her, feeling her smack against the ground before him.

He stood up, silent.

He briefly turned back to see if everyone was dead. And sure enough, they all were. He turned back towards the end of the hallway, and popped his neck back into place. His next location, was the roof. It's time he finally met his casual savior.

Kim quickly sped down the empty road of Washington D.C. It was a road used as the only access route to Global Justice Headquarters. Black and yellow striped signs coveted the the exit from the highway to display it as a destroyed road. But all it was used for was to keep citizens away from government property.

The girl's motorbike breezed down the road, speeding high over 190 MPH. The HQ building was coming up on the horizon, and damn did it look rough.

Smoke had been filling the skies from the top of the building. Emergency vehicles peppered multiple areas of the compound, men and stretchers running all over the place. Kim gasped fearfully as she saw nothing but mayhem.

Her bike skid to a stop, leaving black marks on one of the large driveways. She quickly hopped off the bike and ran at a pair of doors she saw open. "The prisoner has escaped custody! I repeat, the prisoner had escaped custody!" An agent yelled into his wrist microphone as he passed by Kim.

Nurses and stretchers were bolting in and out of the doorway, leaving only thin room for her to enter through.

When she ran throughout the base, it was nothing but horror to the girl. A massacre.

Blood was everywhere. There was barely an inch of floor or wall that wasn't splattered duty human fluids. After everything she had seen in her years as a freelance, this was by far the most gut wrenching. Her stomach was rolling in knot, making her feel sick.

Corpses—some covered, some not—were scattered throughout the destruction. She had no desire to check of any of them were still alive. After all, she was already certain they had died.

But further down the hallway, Kim saw multiple nurses. They were crowded around a single body while on their knees. She could feel her stomach sink. She was afraid she already knew who the body belonged to.

And sure enough, she was right.

She finally came to a haunt, as she saw the corpse of none other than Betty Director. Head of Global Justice and all Global Justice interactions. Kim couldn't move. She was just frozen in place.

She couldn't even blink. Her eyes as large as bowling balls stared in awe at the blood soaked body.

"No..." She quietly said to herself.

She knew she wasn't going to cry. After all, it had taken her nearly a year to actually like Dr. Director after the whole Yamanouchi Bombing sitch. But this was something she never wanted to see. Hell, this is something she never thought she would see.


	10. Words I Never Said

**_Gemini's Secret Lair_**

"Sir."

The brawny man with the goatee turned from his work on his massive computer setup. The cold stare from his single eye pierced through the soul of the intern who caught his attention. He wasn't a young intern, but the look still did make him uncomfortable.

"There has been some... news." The voice of the intern dropped. He wasn't scared, but he sounded... upset?

This caught Gemini's full attention. The immediate tone drop with the mix of news. That was never a good combination. He had expected something like 'Kim Possible is back on the radar' or even 'one of our shipments had been stopped'. So he wasn't too entirely worried.

"It's your sister, Betty..."

His eyes (or, eye) began to widen. He didn't need to say anything else. He already knew what was coming. His face proved it. It was frozen in such a way that even started to hurt the intern.

Gemini brought his hand up from his arm rest, and calmly swayed the intern away. He did as was directed, and retreated out of Gemini's lab.

The evil conqueror sat frozen in the same position, as the news was delivered to him. The sliding doors finally closed and met in the middle, blocking out anything from the outside world.

He opened his mouth and tried to form full words, but couldn't. His entire body shook, along with his bottom lip. His hands tightly gripped the rounded ends of the armrests. The sheer force of his hands started breaking through, with his metal arm completely crushing the end.

He slowly pivoted back in his chair to look back at the enlarged monitor, not even blinking. His eyes moved to look at all the things sitting at his console.

With no warning, he reached out and wiped the console clean with his forearms and three everything on the floor. He stood up and grabbed the single leg of the chair, then tossed it clear across the room. It smashed into a cabinet full of weapons and ammunition, shattering the glass and scattering everything.

He started screaming. Loudly, violently. He was reaching for absolutely in arm lengths to grab and smash. The table by his console was picked up by his one robotic arm and a smashed it down on the floor.

"RAUGGGHHHHH!!!" He bellowed as loud as he could, as he unleashed a powerful beam of energy from his arm. It sprayed through his entire lab, incinerating anything it touched.

He laid off the destruction, and put his arm back down. He began to pant as he looked around what he had done to his lab. But the thing was... he didn't regret it. He just breathed heavily and watched all the hanging light fixtures and sparking computers and numerous shattered pieces of technology.

From there, he just dropped to his knees. Defeated. He looked down at the floor, starting to feel his eyes tense up. He completely dropped to the floor, and laid his back against the console of the computer he had just destroyed.

"Betty.." He silently said to himself.

The redheaded teen tossed and turned in her bed, rolling around in a broken sweat. She was panting with drops of sweating dripping down her face.

"No.. no-no.." She spoke to herself through her dreams. She wasn't seeing a full linear dream. No, she saw only brief images. They flashed and danced around through her head like the clicking of a Polaroid camera.

_Eric throwing her around Drakken's old lab._

_Click._

_Eric stabbing Dr. Director and leaving her to die._

_Click._

_Eric punching Kim in the bullet wound._

_Click._

_Eric kneeing Ron in the face and throwing him through a wall._

_Click._

_Eric._

_Click._

_Eric._

_Click._

_"No.. no no no NO!"_

_Eric._

_Click._

_Kim jumping on Eric and beating him within an inch of his life._

_Click._

_I win... I made you lose control.."_

"NNOOOOOO!!!" Kim quickly sat up in her bed and screamed. Tears rolled down her enlarged eyes. She shook like a rabid dog and looked around the room. She was home. In her room. It was just a dream. Just a dream... right?

Her breathing had slowed down after about a minutes pass. Looking around she saw her sleeping shirt was laying right next to her. She must have taken it off in her sleep from being so hot. Even being winter, sleeping was ridiculous hard and ridiculously hot. She mainly slept in her training bra and pink shorts.

Kim heard quick steps running up the stairs, and braced for the door to slam open.

WHAM!

There it is.

Ann came running up the stairs, with James not far behind. "Kimmie? What's wrong—what happened!" James ran in with a wooden baseball bat in hand. Both of their eyes went to Kim, who was sitting up in a cold sweat. She didn't say anything. She just stared in confusion at the fact that he brought a baseball bat.

"James." Ann said with the same look her daughter gave him. "What? Someone could have tried to break in!" He defended himself. He stood in silence. Both his wife and his daughter gave him their famous glare that was so popular to him. Blankly, the tired man turned around, and went back into the hallway.

Ann's attention went back to her daughter. "Kimmie, are you alright?" She asked, as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Kim wiped her forehead, and sighed. "Yes... I'm fine." She clearly lied. And Ann was having none of it.

"It was another nightmare, wasn't it." She had already known. Kim couldn't make eye contact with her mom. She just stared at the blanket that currently covered her legs.

"That's the third one in the past week... care to tell me what this is about?" Her mother finally came out and confronted her. Kim's blank look shifted to a distraught face. But, she still didn't answer. She opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but somehow couldn't build up the strength to do so. Ann sighed at the fact that her daughter wasn't talking.

"I'm going to be straight with you Kim... maybe it's time we finally set you up with a therap—

"No." She was quick to answer that.

Ann's eyebrows rose at the sudden leap in her tone. "I don't need help, mom. I promise I'm okay. It was just some nightmare that will go away as soon as I go back to sleep." Kim tried to find a way to make her mother stop.

"Well if you're gonna try and lie your way out of this one then you're going to have to do better than that, missy. Which surprises me at all that you're actually lying to my face." She could hear the disappointment in her mother's voice. It was true. Kim wasn't one to lie. She wasn't one to do anything like she had been recently. But she also wasn't Kim, recently.

"I need you to at least say something... I don't know what's been wrong with you. Things have just been so different with you.." That phrase alone made Kim's eyes shoot open. She finally turned, and looked at Ann.

"You really think I haven't noticed? You think I haven't noticed you pretend to smile or sound happy but in your fake voice? Or when you don't come down to visit or eat? Or even, coming home trying to cover up wounds or bruises from your latest mission? You're my daughter. I know when something isn't right with you. So, don't try to bull crap me out of this one Kimberly, because I won't just sit around and watch as my only daughter destroys herself." Her mother's voice got shockingly stern. She'd never heard her mother raise her voice so fast.

"Mom.. I-I just—

"No, Kim. You know exactly what I'm talking about... I just have to know.." Her mother stopped. She now had Kim's full attention. This didn't sound like it was going to end will. One of them was either going to end up angry or depressed, and she'd rather have her mother angry than see her beat herself over her.

She knew the feeling too well.

"What happened on that island Kim." Her mom came right out and said it. The one question that had peppered her mind since Kim cleared out of the hospital after Eric's arrest. She knew exactly what she was referring to. The final fight at Drakken's lair. But what does she tell her?

There were a hundred things she could have said.

I tried to actually murder Eric.

I fought Ron.

I almost died.

I had nothing but bloodlust and wanted to kill another living person.

I got shot.

But how do you tell your mother this without her thinking you've become some deranged animal?

"It's not that simple..." Was all she could muster out.

"What do you mean it's not that simple?" Her mom quickly stood up, now starting to flare her temper.

"It's just not, okay! I did some things... some things I wasn't proud of! And now they're haunting me, and eating away at me like I'm some dead animal!" Kim herself began to feel the sudden irritation that seemed to fill the room. Her arms smacked against the bed as she spoke.

"You wouldn't feel so empty about this if you just talked to me!"

"This isn't something I can talk about, mom!"

"You can always talk to me Kimberly!"

"Mom, enough!" Kim's voice could have possibly shaken the house. Her tone was so stern it matched that of Ann's. They both sat frozen. Silent. Their eyes never left one another. Kim could see the lump leave her mother's throat.

"Something is very wrong Kim... something has been very wrong for a very long time.." Ann finally spoke back in her usual tone, and turned around. As she left for the door, she turned one last time to look at her daughter. "And I pray you find a way to bring Kimmie back.."

And with that, she exited Kim's room with that being the last thing she said.

The girl was stunned. Arguing with her mom wasn't uncommon. But fighting so roughly with her mom was. Kim sighed deeply, then turned her head to look at the clock.

2:19 AM.

Thats it. That's what finally did it. All of Kim's built of frustration finally hit her at once. She leapt to her feet at her usual slick speed, and plowed her fist directly through the wall. "Damn it!" She yelled in anger. She left her hand in the wall for a brief moment, as she tried to calm her breathing down.

She finally pulled her fist back out, pulling off some of the wall with it. Curious, she looked down at her hand. What she saw actually surprised her. There was no damage done to her knuckles. She'd punched harder things obviously, and that would leave her some bleeding or even little cuts here and there. But not this.

The last sentence her mom said to her echoed like a valley in her head.

Bring Kimmie back.

That part stung the worst. Her own mother basically just told her that she was not longer the Kim she knew. The Kim who was her daughter.

But.. how would she do it? Or was she permanently just this new creature of unimaginable strength and lust for violence? No, no it couldn't be. There had to be a way to save herself before it was too late. Everyone could be saved.

But with this whole situation she found herself stuck in the middle of, that sounded like it was only a thing of dreams. It sounded impossible to rediscover herself while Eric was free. If she saw him again she knew—she damn well knew that there would be no second chancing it this time.

She would kill him.

But why didn't she finish it last time? What stopped her from doing what had to be done?

Her head filled with bleak memories of that night. That rainy night up on the top of Drakken's lair. Then it hit her.

The one thing that kept her from crossing that line.

Ron.

Everything else inside her mind wiped out, as she saw nothing but memories of her best friend-turned-boyfriend. "Ron.." She quietly said to herself. That was what it was. The one person she owed everything two. The one person who kept her from changing herself forever. She realized that was what she needed. No. He was what she needed.

If she was going to stop Eric, she was going to need help. His help. She couldn't do it alone. And with him along, maybe—just maybe—she could finally set herself free from this empty prison she had locked herself inside of.

So, it was time then.

Time to finally find Ron.


	11. Mystery of the Black Lotus

Kim's setup was a bit different than it had been in previous years. Her room was nearly identical, except a few things moved here and there. But her desktop setup was completely changed. It was the same work desk she had over the years, now with dozens of wires, cords and other bits of power cords hanging off every side. The computer monitor itself was now spanned across three monitors, all connected to one large computer unit on the top shelf.

One keyboard, one mouse and a few other small trinkets were connected to the entire setup. Over the years she had slowly been adding to it, to create a small version of a supercomputer. Nowadays, a normal teenage setup wasn't gonna cut it. Since she was her own hero and her own team now she needed something next level.

She sat in her computer chair in the darkness in her room—the only light being the moonlight through her window and the bright screen illuminating on her face.

She reached up to the screen, and swiped to the side to continue reading a news article.

'_Teen Hero Ron Stoppable Leads Rebuilding of Yamanouchi'_

She grazed over the title multiple times. Seeing the name of the one person she loved, gave her mixed emotions. It was an old news clipping, from about a month or so after she had last see him. The cover photo, was Ronald himself with Rufus standing on his shoulder. They both had matching construction uniforms, with a yellow helmet.

He had that bright ear-to-ear smile that nearly melted her heart. The picture was black and white, but what gave it color was his happiness. She loved seeing him so happy. Even with the spot they were in now. Surely he was missing her as much as she did him. But why hasn't he tried to contact her? Was he still upset? Or were they both simply just too proud to say something first? But, she knew the only way to fix a problem was to take it head on.

She spent another hour doing research on the current state of Yamanouchi's restoration. She not only wanted to see how much progress Ron had made, but was desperate to find an interview or video or something of him. She had to hear his voice. She just had to.

But one other question remained: Where in all of China is Ron Stoppable?

She knew he was more than likely living in Yamanouchi, or definitely somewhere close. Her best bet was to start in the city and work her way out. But to find a bigger clue, she needed to do some detective work. Hardcore digging into Yamanouchi. She typed in the Google bar, 'Yamanouchi estates'. At least here she knew there were homes she could check first.

When the first page came up, there was a recent story as the first link. It was from FOX News. There was a small square picture of a black figure with glowing white eyes. The title next to it read:

'_New sighting of Mysterious Black Lotus in China_'

"Black Lotus?" She questioned out loud. Curious and clearly distracted from her current mission, she clicked in the link. She gazed through multiple interviews, reports and news videos of said man. The most recent however, showed a man strung up by his legs and hands. He looked badly beaten, but the girl didn't care. She didn't care simply because she immediately recognized him.

He was a drug trafficker that had only been a small blip on her radar. She had better things to worry about at the time of his huge scandal.

The next photo she saw was an enlarged version of the thumbnail. It was still an amateur photo, but it was a much more clear version. This picture was in color. They only way she could tell, was the glowing sword he held in his hand. The rest of the photo was black and white due to the darkness of the night and his black costume.

She paid closer attention to the blade he grasped. She knew she had seen it somewhere. But when it finally clicked in her head, she gasped loudly with big eyes.

_The Lotus Blade._

And it was glowing. That meant only one thing. It had to have been wielded by a master of the monkey arts. The only Monkey lord she thought of? You guessed it. Monkey Fist.

She had seen months ago that he had escaped prison along with Duff Killigan. The only reason she didn't pursue, is because she was too focused on making sure Eric was still imprisoned.

But even that, she was too late.

The only thought now that kept her mind off of a free Eric, was the idea that Monkey Fist was free, and he's roaming around Yamanouchi. Was it another part of their genius from so long ago? Did he still have business to attend to there? It didn't matter. She knew for a fact she had to leave for China. Not only would she need to stop him from killing anyone else, but she needed to warn Ron. This totally wasn't an excuse to go see Ron, if that's what she was thinking. Not at all.

She quickly used to index and middle fingers, and slid the image from her middle monitor to the left side monitor. She went back to the main monitor and googled a flight plan to Yamanouchi. She was going to need to use civilian transportation. Otherwise, he might see her coming. But one question still remained. Why was Monkey Fist using a different alias to help the world? Was it possible he had a change of heart? Unlikely.

There was a flight that left Friday, two days from now. She still needed to prepare. She needed to come up with a plan and let her parents know. There was still a lot that needed to be done, so she knew she better get started.

"Play it again." The man in the navy blue suit spoke. He stood with his arms crossed on his chest as he ordered an agent to replay the footage.

The man did as told, and replayed the recording from a security camera. The footage was of Eric, completely annihilating an entire building full of Global Justice agents. The man at the computer cringed at the sight of Eric slicing a man's throat clean open, with red blood paining the camera lens.

The man in charge showed no emotion. Only a constant scowl on his face. He wasn't upset, nor was he livid. No, he was frustrated. One of the most dangerous men—if not the most dangerous man—on the planet had escaped therapeutical custody. This couldn't be happening.

"Director Young... this man— this monster is unstoppable. And there's no telling where he's headed now. He could be in Greece, or China or even fuckin' two streets away from us right now!" The computer genius began to elaborate his fear.

The director didn't speak. Only continued to stare at the ongoing replay.

"Not unstoppable," he finally spoke. "Just need to find someone who can give a gentle push." He finished his smart remark, then turned his attention to the board next to him. On it, were pictures of specific people pinned to a small map. They were stuck to their current location, meaning he could go right down and get them if he wanted.

"Do you really think the supers are going to help? This is an international criminal, not an alien invasion." The computer nerd spoke.

The one picture in particular he looked at, was a photo of multicolored people. Each had the same patterned uniform, but with a different color and black.

One wore purple and black.

Another blue and black.

A set of twins with red and black.

And a woman. Wearing green and black.

"I think I know a few."

January 12th

9:37 PM

Heart of Yamanouchi

Navigating through a foreign city was probably one of the most difficult things Kim had ever done. Donald had offered to go with her, but she denied his request. This was something she had to do alone. Not just take down Monkey Fist, but find Ron. Having company wouldn't only slow her down but could distract her and cause a problem. Besides, she needed an eye in the states in case Eric popped back up on the radar.

The sky was a dark grey, starting to block the night moon with its clouds. She could feel a light sparkle on her cheeks, not knowing if it was rain or small specks of snow.

The district she was in was probably the most organized part of the whole city she had seen. Yamanouchi was a beautiful city with gorgeous scenery. But the small districts and streets she had walked down weren't exactly the cleanest or clearest.

As she continued down the path she walked, there were only few citizens outside. Some were walking to their destinations while others were still running their small roadside kiosks. The only light she had was from the string colored lanterns above her. When she looked up at the lights, something caught her attention.

The space between two buildings she stood under, bared a certain resemblance. She reached in the side pocket of her backpack, and pulled out her Kimmunicator. When she switched it on, the first thing to pop up was the photo of the drug lord strung between the buildings. The very two buildings she stood underneath. She glanced back and forth between the picture and the buildings, then put the Kimmunicator back in its slot.

Super, she knew she was once trail. A vivid trail, but still a certain one. There were 7 main districts in China where the Black Lotus had left criminals, spanning across three cities.

Shanghai, Chengdu and Yamanouchi. The cities were well spread out, so she knew Monkey Fist—aka Black Lotus—had to have some way to travel, and a fairly decent place to stay. That was her next clue.

Kim has already searched many homes, apartments, estates etc, and it was finally starting to wear her out. She was hoping to find him within the first day, or even some of the next. But it started to look like she's going to have to find somewhere to stay.

As Kim was deciding what her next move was, she heard quickly rustling behind her. The volume of the nighttime citizens was beginning to rise too, as if something startled them. Kim turned around, curious, at the sudden rise.

The people of the street were beginning to run away, leaving their carts and kiosks behind. Some ran into smaller alleyways, others just ran to their closest door and slammed it shut behind. Within a minute's notice, the whole street was abandoned. "That's not good." She said out loud. She always had amazing tell when something bad was about to happen.

This was one of those times.

Kim heard multiple footsteps around her coming from each side. Loud stomps, quick paced steps and casual walking was all the girl heard. Her head started darting around to find the source of said noise. But as she did, multiple men caught her eye.

From everywhere she turned, there was a man in sleek suit. Their ties were just as dark as the jackets themselves, with their off white button ups underneath. In Kim's profession, this was never a good sign. Asian men in suits surrounding her? She wouldn't be surprised f they pulled out katanas or Uzis.

"You're a long way from home, Kim Possible-San." One of the men spoke, his hands behind his back. Possible-San. That was something she hadn't heard in a lonngg time. But, it was a name of great respect. So she knew these low lives at least credited her with respect.

"I'm always home as long as I've got my lucky underwear packed." The girl blankly joked. "Turn back now. Foreign affairs is none of your concern. Leave and act like this never happened." The Asian man spoke again, now bringing his hands—or fists by this point—back around to his sides. She heard the sound of sliding metal, instantly recognizing it. Her head stayed forward, as her eyes darted at some of the men drawing their swords.

Totally called it.

"Swords, huh? Let me guess... Yakuza? One form or another?" Kim smartly guessed. They could tell by the way she unclipped her backpack and threw it off to the side, that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Ahh, good eye. But you've made your choice. You will not leave here alive." The dark man grinned, and drew his own sword. She could tell by the scar above his right eye that he was a definitely a fight-over-flight type of man.

"Look, I've had a rather tough last 42 hours. I'm here on my own mission, on my own time. So I seriously recommend you just let me walk in peace."

The only reaction they gave her, were cruel grins.

Great. Another distraction to detour her from her mission.

"Alright then.." Kim slightly looked around at her odds. 14 to 1. Nice. She smirked, then reached for her gloves. She fastened the straps of her gloves and tightened them.

"Who's going first?" She continued to smirk confidently.


	12. The Master Returns

The Yakuza leader spoke something in Chinese, causing all the men to run at her at once. Each of them charged at her with their swords. But if anyone knew this sitch, it was her.

She wasn't going to let the people from behind take her down, so they were the clear first target. She spun around just in time to duck under a blade jabbing right at her skull.

She spun in her right leg and swept his feet out from underneath him. As soon as he was even in motion of dropping to the ground, another man charged at her. She ducked at a perfect 90 degrees just as a blade swung over her head.

With her closest hand, she used all the power she could conjure up and punched him square in the side of the ribs. There was so much force in her jab that she felt the actual cracking of the man's ribs. He howled in pain as Kim then disarmed the blade from his hand and spin-kicked him in the jaw.

When she looked up, another swordsman was running at her with his sword aiming directly ahead. Sloppy. She easily evaded the charging blade and spun around behind him. She was going to completely take him down with a head-bash to her knee, but another man came slicing down on her. She only had time to back-kick him away and defend against the man running at her.

The foot she used to back-kick the previous man, she brought back forward and kicked the running man where the sun don't shine. With the momentum of his running, when he dropped to his knees he also rolled and hit his face in the soggy dirt. Kim used the hell of the same foot to stomp his face into the ground.

There was only a couple she had taken down, yet she was already starting to pant. This was going to be harder than she thought. But even with her being outnumbered, she carefully remembered what she and Don had talked about. She wanted to go back to fighting how she used to. Not how she did now, she didn't want it to come to it.

But while her mind scattered at the thought of his words, she wasn't paying attention to her back. She heard quick footsteps up behind her, and quickly broke free from her dazed trance. But, her reaction time wasn't quick enough. She barely leapt forward in time to dodge the blade, and boy did she pay for it.

The edge of the razor sharp blade sliced against her back, cutting completely through her mission black sweater.

"Aaaahhh—AAAAHHHHHH!" The girl screamed in pain, and dropped to her knees. She felt the goosebumps as her cold blood quickly started to run down her back. She breathed heavily, trying to pass the shock of the blow and get it over with. She could hear the coarse sound of the sharp blade slicing through the wind again. On alert she quickly rolled out of the way, ignoring the pain of her back touching the wet ground. But the swordsman wasn't done yet. As she rolled to her back, she watched as the sword came slashing down upon her.

_Sorry, Donald. Not this time._

Kim then kicked the man in the side of the knee as hard as she could, and watched his leg bend in ways it never should. He screamed loudly in bloody agony, buying Kim some time. She had finally had it with the outnumbering men.

The pure anger and frustration was all it took to bring her back to her feet. She was on full alert now. The next man she saw, she felt damn sorry for. Before he even had time to bring his sword up, Kim had punched him square in the throat. He began choking, and gasping for air. She then grabbed him by the arm and flipped him to the ground. As soon as his back landed, Kim squeezed on his arm and completely twisted it in a 360. His scream echoed loudly, definitely catching the attention of someone.

A certain someone.

She finally finished him off by stomping on his face, breaking his nose and some of his teeth in the process. The next member had just as bad of luck. He jumped high in the air, in attempt to slash his heaving blade through the top of her skull. Well aware, Kim knew the perfect defense.

She grabbed the sword of the man who's and she had just shattered, and quickly used it to parry away the threat's sword slash. She then ducked under another slice, and grabbed him by the collar. She kneed him twice in the stomach, causing him to lean over in pain. While she had a hold of him, she picked him up and slammed him back down into the wet ground.

She could hear the popping of his spine as he landed, no longer moving. She was well aware it probably did some kind of nerve damage. But she didn't care. He was scum who needed to be taken down to her level.

The next attacker didn't just have a sword. The man had a hand full of chains. She was prepared to defend against the blades weapon, but not a chain.

She turned around and saw him throw his sword down, whilst extending his chain to hit her square in the face. But what caught her by surprise, was the fact that the chain itself had a small blade at its end.

"Crap." Kim said to herself, barely being able to dodge the attacks. One of the attacks even skimmed her shoulder, slicing the clothing by barely even penetrating her skin. She had to read his attacks. And she had to read them well. It was clear he was very well trained in this weapon. He could strike, pull back, charge up and attack again all within a seconds end.

She noticed he was attacking in a pattern.

Left.

Overhead.

Swing right.

Across.

Back around.

Left.

Overhead.

Swing right.

Across.

Back around.

Oh boy. Now he was in some deep shit.

As soon as Kim finally memorized the pattern within seconds, she grabbed a hold of the chain as it barely slid past her ear. She grabbed it, and pulled tightly on it with a determinedly evil smirk. The cord of chains had to have had some connection to his wrist, as it pulled him down to the ground when she tugged.

She heard a man behind her running at her, screaming. He must have been new. Full of adrenaline. Oh well, sorry about your luck sport.

She quickly turned around, with the chain still in hand. She saw him running at her and swinging his sword repeatedly. Sloppy.

She brought the chain overhead, and started spinning it in circles. She spun it in several motions to buy time as he continued to charge at her. When he was finally close enough, she extended her arm and throwing the chain. It aimed directly at the young Yakuza member, and pierced clean through the top of his chest. His screamed in agony, and dropped to his knees. She turned around and grabbed the chain user, then threw him straight into the man she had impaled.

They hit the ground so hard some of the water puddle they landed on splashed up and hit her in the face. But she didn't mind. She needed the cool off.

By this time, rain was falling like bullets. It was a hard rain, with quick and heavy drops. It felt good to have the wetness drench her. Fighting with only moist air made it hard for her to focus. Hard to breath. But a full rain made her feel relaxed as it cooled her off.

"Foolish child!" She then heard behind her. As she was in the process of turned around, a hard blunt object hit her in the back of the head. She dropped to the ground almost as hard as the man who's face she'd basically mangled.

She looked up from the hard wet ground, and groaned in pain. She couldn't see him, but she could see his reflection in the puddle. But something was off. It looked as if there were two of him. One of them, had a black hood and glowing white eyes. She ignored his taunting, and started focusing hard on the second person. The glowing white eyes, finally gave it away. She gasped in shock, as she saw him approach the man.

"The Yakuza is elite! You were idiotic to even think some child like you could even take on a group such as ou—GAK!" She heard him go on and on about his organization, then suddenly sounded like he was choking.

She continued watching the reflection, and saw the mysterious man completely dominate over the Yakuza member. The man tried to hit him with the bat that he had previously used in Kim, but the mysterious hooded figure caught it in mid-swing. In a instant, he broke it over his knees.

He used the sharp wooden end of the broken bat, and shoved it right into the man's collarbone. His scream pierced the ears of even Kim, as she watched the hooded man take out member with horror. She watched him defend himself further, as the member still tried to attack. He was strong. And violent. Very violent.

I-is... is this what I look like..? She thought to herself, watching him tear that man apart. Seeing someone fight so brutally, reminded her only of herself. Her current self.

She finally looked up at the actual figure himself, immediately confirming her suspicion. It was him alright. The Black Lotus.

He picked the man up completely off the ground then, then threw him clean through a brick wall. Her heart then dropped. She saw him turn around, and look directly at her with his glowing eyes. He looked at her like he did any other helpless civilian, and it almost offended her. Almost.

She used the wall of the poorly constructed building next to her, and helped herself off the ground. It was dark. Her soaking wet hair now covered her whole face.

She turned around to look him in the eyes. To make sure he was real. And sure enough, he was.

His suit looked like that of a modern black ninja robe, tucked into its dark grey cargo pants and dark black boots to match. Over the robe was light armor with grey and gold covering only major parts of his body: his chest, shoulders and forearms.

She could tell he was wearing a solid black mask under the hood, with grey and gold highlights to match the suit. The hood itself was attached to the top of the chest armor by two small rivets.

"Are you alright." He finally spoke... in.. English??

He clearly had a voice modulator on, considering how deep and almost fake his speaking voice sounded.

This question alone almost made her doubt her suspicion of Monkey Fist. But that was the only person he could be. But she had to be sure.

"So... are you gonna tell me why the sudden change of heart... Monty." She used his first name. "Monty?" The masked man immediately questioned.

But right before the conversation could continue, they heard the whipping sound of more chains. When they both turned around, they saw the last remaining members of the Yakuza.

Some were already beaten, now standing back up. Out of sheer habit, Kim and the Black Lotus stood back to back and faced their enemies circling them. But there was only one problem: they weren't using swords anymore. They each threw down their sharp weapons, and reached in their jacket pockets. What did they pull out? Uzis.

"Uzis?" The Black Lotus questioned.

"Yep." She briefly replied, barely being heard over the hard hitting rain on the nearby metal roof tiling.

There was no time to talk. Swords were one game, guns were another. You can block a sword if properly trained, but seeing a bullet fly at your head is impossible. So between the two of them, there was no time left to lose.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw the Black Lotus reach behind his back and grab the hilt of his sword. And lord, did it surprise her to see the Lotus Blade again. In person. He completely unsheathed it, and brought it ready for attack. "No killing." Kim briefly said to him, as she examined every threat ahead of her.

"Who said anything about killing?" He sarcastically responded back. Immediately following, he charged at the first man ahead of him. That was Kim's cue.

Both attacked their split up enemies, unleashing the bullet storm that followed.

Kim first grabbed a gunman's wrist and threw his arm in the air. She then uppercut him in the chin, causing him to fall back unbalanced. While still ahold of his arm, she saw another person cocking his gun back to fire at her. She quickly twisted the man's arm backwards, Causing the gun to fire from his hand. She timed it so perfectly the bullet from his gun shot the other man clean through the shoulder.

Both men yelled in pain, while Kim finished off the man she held on to. She grabbed him by the back of the neck, then threw him into the wooden fruit cart next to her. It shattered into wooden splinters as he impacted.

With her remaining energy, she ducked under the next man's bullet fire and barrel rolled towards him. When she got close enough, she picked him up by the ankle, and stomped down on his chest. Hard. Immediately he gasped for air and started coughing up blood. Sparing the poor man, Kim decided to put him out of his misery. She saw the other broken half of the baseball bat in the ground, and used it to completely KO the Asian man.

She was exhausted. Angry—no, furious—but exhausted. She propped her arm up on the wall next to her, and took s second to breath. While doing show, she watched in awe as the Black Lotus took down the last reaming three with nothing but his sword.

She had seen it in action before, so watching him change the shape of the glowing Lotus Blade with his mind wasn't news to her. It was interesting to watch. The main reason being, she still had no clue who the warrior was. It clearly wasn't Monkey Fist, so who was it? She stared hopelessly, trying to find some sort of hint it clue to his identity.

He was finally down to the last member of the Yakuza. The man was firing multiple bullets at him, but it's not like he was a threat. He was blindly firing, and was likely going to continue to do so until he ran out of ammunition. The masked man used his sword to form the shape of a broader, thicker sword and block all the bullets flying at him.

click*

The gun stopped firing. The man was afraid. Deathly afraid that the mysterious hooded man was about to kill him. He did have the upper hand, after all. Kim didn't want to admit it, but the way he was approaching the man, she thought he had intention on killing him too.

The scared man fell down, repeatedly pulling his dead trigger. The Black Lotus slowly walked up to the man on the ground, who kept crawling backwards on his hands until he was stopped by a brick wall. There, he froze. His life flashed before his very eyes.

The Black Lotus raised the sword high above his head, ready to slice down on the man. And Kim saw every bit of it.

"No—DON'T!" She yelled, as she threw herself off the wall in attempt to keep him from killing a man. But she was too late.

He had brought the blade down. But, the surprise to her face was it wasn't in the form of a blade. But more along the lines of being the shape of a large mallet.

He slammed it down hard on the final Yakuza member, completely knocking his lights out. He hit the back of the wall hard, his skull splattering blood as he finally slid down and laid down on the ground.

"Oh." Kim said in shock, as she stopped trying to keep him from swinging.

She watched him placed the reformed sword back in its sheath, and stare at the man he just took out. He didn't seem to care. His eyes were blank and lacked emotion.

But she did however, hear him panting too. He wasn't in the fight as long as she was, but he sure did take out a lot of guys quick. He grabbed his hips, and slowly turned his body. She could hear him popping his back, with his eyes bulging out for a brief second. "Yeah... yeah that's gonna hurt in the morning." He spoke again.

Kim sighed in relief. The fight was finished. She took a deep breath, and dropped. She landed on her bottom, and placed her elbows on her knees, still sitting in the cool rain.

The masked man turned to look at her again. But he didn't look at her like he did the first time. No, this time, she saw shock in his eye expressions. She didn't say a word, she only waited for him to speak again.

"No.." She heard him softly say.

"No way.."

She looked at him, curious and concerned. She stood back to her feet no matter how exhausted she was. She saw him take a couple steps forward, then freeze right in front of her. The shocked look on his mask was starting to scare her.

"It can't be.." He finally spoke up. She saw him reach out, and placed both of his hands along the strands of soaked hair covering her face. He then parted the hair out of the way, where he could get a clear look at her face. He took his hands off of her, and gasped in awe.

He reached up, and slowly lowered his hood. Kim could see the gold and grey details on his mask now that the hood wasn't covering it. And she knew what he was going for. Oh yes, she knew he was going to take off that mask.

And he did.

He grabbed the top of the black mask, and pulled it completely off.

As Kim recognized every detail of his face, she gasped loudly and cupped her hands over her mouth.

The man, was more of a young man. His hair so blonde it shined with the wetness of the rain. He had freckles that covered both of his pale cheeks. A small patch of hair in his chin, that matched that of the ones on his head.

"Ron.." Kim said. What else was there to say? His face was frozen in a distraught form, his eyes still bulging like they were in his mask.

The two just stared at each other, in awe. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Ron... the Black Lotus? The man who had fled to Yamanouchi and now made it a safer place? What were the odds.

Their frozen stature finally broke, as they ran into each other's arms. She wrapped her hands around his waist so tight it almost knocked the air out of him. He himself wrapped his arms around her back, and held her head into his chest. He felt like crying. As did she. Even if they did, who would notice? It would be masked by the heavy rain.

Kim pulled her head off his chest for a brief moment, and gazed into his sad, tired brown eyes. 19 years worth of memories, just flashed before her. Memories with nobody. Nobody but Ron.

Their gaze was finally broken. As she saw Ron wipe underneath his eyes with his back of his glove. Oh yeah, he was crying. And so was she. She just didn't acknowledge it. He reached back down for the back of her head, and pressed her face into his. Their soaking, sopping wet mouths were then warmed, by each other's estranged lips.

She had never thought she was going to feel this again. Her lips pressed against his. It was the most comfort she had personally felt since he left. And damn... did it feel great.

The two finally pulled off for air, as Kim started to sob into his chest.

"Ron... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry.." She wailed into him.


	13. Worlds Collide

January 13th

Undisclosed Location

Eric sat in a small room that was provided to him. Confining himself was nothing new to him due to the amount of time he spent in prison, but this time it seemed voluntary. Had he gotten so used to being alone? Or was this just naturally how he was?

He sat on the fresh mattress with his feet dangles over the side. He faced the window across the well decorated room while repeatedly clicking the top of a ballpoint pen.

The view was absolutely beautiful. Even he could admit such. It was clear he was in some sort of luxury safe-house just by first entering the building. It was high up, having to be at least 30 stories high.

When looking out he could see nothing by green land, and tall structures. He had no idea what city he was in. New York? Seattle? Boston Maybe? Hell, it wasn't even clear if he was still in the United States. For all he knew, they could have been in Japan.

Eric heard footsteps coming towards his door, but didn't bother to turn and face it. There were only three people in this penthouse, and he was one of them. The other two, were his rescuers. Who were they? Eric didn't care. But, he was curious.

When the door opened, Eric only glanced at the door with half attention. The man that walked in was the same as who broke him free. The young man with dark hair and eyes to match. He walked inside and didn't say anything. He just leaned against the frame of the door, and crossed his arms.

Silence filled the room. Neither of them were going to speak first, even though it was clear he entered Eric's room to speak about something. This finally took all of Eric's attention. He stopped clicking the pen, and pivoted on the bed to face the kid. They made clear eye contact, both narrowing their eyes trying to get a read on the other.

Eric looked down at the kid's sleeve, and saw the very familiar logo.

GJ.

"You gonna tell me why you broke me loose, Agent?" He finally spoke up.

The young man calmly looked down at his sleeve, then back to the murderer sitting on the bed.

"You spent the first year and a half of your life as a living, breathing human strategically plotting to humiliate and kill Kim Possible. Why." He finally asked, not even showing a hint of emotion. This sparked sudden interest in Eric. He looked at the young agent strangely.

"You're a Global Justice Agent, who just broke me out of Global Justice custody. I think you're the one who should be answering my questions." Eric fired back, not moving a muscle.

"How do you know I'm one of them? That I'm not just some mercenary who faked as an agent to get in the inside?"

"Because a skinny kid like you couldn't accomplish that without some kind of clearance. I saw your badge when you blew a hole in the wall. You're not fooling anyone, kid."

The brown boy looked down at the floor, practically admitting defeat to Eric's words. "You're right about one thing. Yes, I was an agent. One of Global Justice's very best. Having that honor on my head at this age was damn near impossible. But, I still accomplished it. But, I am not one of them." He ended his sentence sternly.

"Hm.. So what made you go AWOL? Too much work for such a young agent as yourself? Or were you just simply overlooked?" Eric grinned, hoping to get under the kid's skin.

"No." The hardness of the Agent's voice could crush any barrier.

"Two years ago, after Possible had recently escaped custody from an armored GJ transport, I was assigned to set up a roadblock to keep her from getting any further. We had all the weapons, blocks and vehicles we could have with men to back it up. I hand selected the men myself. There was absolutely no way Kim Possible was going to escape us again."

"Right... so how'd you fuck that up?" Eric continued to grin. The agent put his hand up, so he could finish his story.

"When she attacked us—when she absolutely stomped my entire squad and half of a local SWAT team, it was like my life flashed before my eyes. I was actually afraid Kim Possible was about to kill me. I fought hard. I fought damn hard. But as I finally went down by her hands, I came to a conclusion." He stopped, and leaned up from the wall. He took a couple steps toward Eric, and bent down with his hands on his knees to be even with his face.

Eric raised his brow with suspicion.

"That girl that took every single one of us out—that thing—that demon... that wasn't Kim Possible. That was something much, much worse. The Kim Possible I had encountered on many occasions, would have never harmed a single one of those innocent men. But no, instead she blinded, crippled and shattered bones of ever single man I had. I see the scars on your face, you aren't fooling anybody. So tell me... was that something the Kim Possible you know would do?" He said sternly.

"No... it's what the Kim Possible I broke would do." Eric stopped him frozen in his steps.

Eric thought this kid must have had some balls to come face to face with him and talk to him with such emotion.

"So I'll ask again... why did you try so hard to break her... and why did it work." He finished his statement. Before Eric responded, he just stared the man in the eye. He then sat the pen down, and stood up.

Damn. This guy was a behemoth compared to the agent. He stood nearly half a foot taller than him—and definitely bulkier than he was.

"Well Agent Du," Eric spoke, shocking the kid that he knew his real name. "It seems to me like you don't care about that. You don't care about what I did to her, and you don't care about me or anything I've done. Tell me I'm wrong." His cold voice almost made Will Du's skin crawl.

"You're right. Every single thing you said is true. I don't care. Hell I don't even care if breaking you out of prison would have gotten you killrf. You're nothing but another common criminal piece of garbage that I will happily kill if I ever need a reason to." Will Du said back sternly.

"But." Eric continued Will's sentence for him.

"But... you and I both know why I broke you out. And if we're going to work together, I supposed even the littlest of trust is a sign of a strong partnership."

Eric just stared at him. He could grab the kid and snap him in two right now if he felt like doing such was necessary. Hell if he hadn't just murdered a whole base full of agents, he would have been itching to kill someone. But now, he felt satisfied. There was no need in killing this kid. Yet.

He finally grinned.

"Alright.. I'm listening."

Ron kicked open the door of his rental apartment. The cold wet rain drenched the two, now starting to blow into the doorway of the apartment. He had his left arm around Kim, helping her inside. She had lost a lot more blood than she realized. That sword gash on her back was nothing to kid about.

As the door flew open and hit the wall, Rufus was awakened from his deep—but adorable—slumber. His head shot up like that of a meerkat, and peaked over the armrest of the couch. He saw Ron—drenched, holding a girl up by her arm. His eyes quickly shot up, as he ran and hopped off the couch at the door. As soon as Ron and Kim were inside, Rufus shut the door behind them before anymore rain blew inside.

"Rufus, clear the couch." Ron sternly commanded. Normally his pink skinned best friend would have give him attitude at such s remark, but it sounded life threatening. So Rufus did as he was told, and threw off everything from the couch. Blankets, jackets and even the remote went flying off the comfortable couch and hit the floor.

Ron easily sat Kim down on the couch, brushing the sopping wet hair from in front of her face. When Rufus finally recognized who Ron had brought home, he loudly gasped. He cupped his hands in front of his mouth, and made eye contact with Kim.

"Hey buddy.." Kim said with a calm smile. She felt herself start to lose conscience, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Rufus spared no time. He jumped up on Kim's chest, and hugged her face tightly. Regardless of the rain, she could feel his tears of joy starting to sparkle down her face.

"I know, I know. I missed you too." She weakly laughed, and hugged the pink naked mole rat back.

Ron rushed back out of the bathroom with a large box in his hand. He slammed it down on the coffee table in front of the couch and cleared the rest of it off with his arms. As soon as everything fell to the ground, Ron unlatched the hooks on the box and opened it to its fullest extent.

Kim couldn't help but stare at the box itself. It was very similar to the one she had at home. It too had tape on the lid of the box with writing that said "Mission Box". It was clear to her it was his medical box from back in the day.

In the days of Team Possible.

Ron scampered through the old box, looking for a specific item. "Kim, roll over. I need to stitch that up before you lose anymore blood." Ron told his girlfrie—... told the redhead on the couch.

But as she tried to do so, she moaned in pain. Moving with a long slash down her back was the most painful thing she'd experienced recently. All the adrenaline in her body had vanished, so moving with injuries was damn near impossible to think about.

She finally managed to roll to her stomach, still groaning loudly with agony. "Got it!" Ron retorted, as he pulled out a thin pair of scissors. He turned back to Kim, and used the scissors to slice the torn shirt completely in half. He used his hands to rip the rest apart, and completely pulled it off.

He tossed the scissors aside, and pulled out the dry gauze pads. He opened them with one precise tear of the seal, and started spreading it across Kim's back. She yelled in pain at the feeling of something touching her tender wound.

"Rufus, put pressure on that gauze!" Ron rushed as he continued to dig more tops from his box. Rufus quickly hopped on her back, and spread his body all across the wound. His top claws stretched the top of the gauze to the end of the scar, and his bottom feet did the same.

As Rufus started to stop the blood from gushing, Ron pulled out a stitching needle and some cord to go with it. Rufus hopped off the gauze that was now completely soaked in red. Ron threw it off her back and saw how quickly the blood was starting to gush again. He had to be quick.

"This is gonna hurt, but it'll be worth it in a couple minutes." He said, as he stuck the stitching needle through her skin. She grabbed the pillow from under her chin, and bit down on it. Her eyes were tightly shut as she began to scream through her teeth.

The stitching process didn't take long. For a normal session, it would have taken close to twenty minutes, on average. But it almost seemed like... Ron knew what he was doing..? Is that possible?

He finally cut off the strand at the end, and finished the stitching. Her heart rate was still racing, but her breathing started to slow down. Ron wiped the sweat and rain from his forehead, and sighed in relief. He stood for a moment, before finally dropping himself on the couch next to Kim. His head laid back against the top of the headrest. He rolled it over to look at Kim, breathing heavy himself.

"You okay?" He said in an exhausted voice. She didn't reply. She just laid still.

"Kim?" Ron questioned, as he lifted his head up from the couch. He leaned back over to look at her head. When he did, he saw her eyes bolted shut. Her mouth barely hung open to show only her teeth. She was out cold.

Rufus started nudging her in hope to wake her up. "It's alright buddy... she just needs some rest, that's all." Ron slumped back in the couch. Not only was he still in his Black Lotus suit, but he was also soaking wet, tired, sore and had a sick feeling in his stomach. Just normal post-teen feelings... right?

But he himself finally started to drift. His eyes slowly shut, drowning out reality and filling his head with sleep. As he finally passed out, he placed his hand on Kim's leg. A bleak smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. She was back.

Kim Possible was back.


	14. Collision Course

_I never thought I'd see him again. I truly didn't. Maybe it was pride, or maybe it was fear. It was just vividly clear to me that I was finally gonna have to move on without Ron._

_But then it happened. My dream—no, my wish came true. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop Eric alone._

_Ron was right... about everything. I was too prideful and too arrogant to admit it at the time. But even then... I knew he was right. All I had in my head was anger, rage and just plain violence. Eric. I wanted him dead. And I wanted to be the one to do it._

_I wanted nothing more than to feel his throat crush in my hands or—or reach in his chest and rip his heart out._

_But even I knew it was wrong._

Kim groaned loudly, as she began to finally wake up. Her entire body was sore. She didn't even begin to think about last night. Hell, she didn't even know what to think right now. She didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she perfectly remembered was...

Ron.

Her head quickly shot up. She expected it to be a dream. Another like she had been previously having. She expected to wake up in her room again, as if none of the previous had happened. But she was in awe. This wasn't her room. Nor was this her bed.

She tried to prop herself up by her elbow, but felt a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder. She silently moaned in pain, as she grabbed hold of it with her other hand. Strange.. this wasn't her shirt either.

She slid the shoulder end of the shirt down her tricep. That's when she saw a small opening in the skin. It was closed up by a series of stitching. She stared at it for a brief moment, before bringing the shirt back up to its natural spot.

All the memories of the last night suddenly fired like speeding bullets through her head. It was rough to contain it all, mixing each memory with another. Eventually they finally spaced themselves out in an organized line in her head, stitching itself together.

She remembered losing consciousness as she was being carried into some building. She didn't even have to know the face of who carried her. She just knew the familiar feeling, of his warmth next to hers. His fragile touch. She knew it all too well, to be anyone other than Ron Stoppable.

She easily sat up in the bed, feeling the tenseness of all her joints. Last night was rough. She remembered that much. The pain of the scar on her back being stretched as she leaned forward made her yelp in pain. It was loud enough to tell she was in agony, but not loud enough to catch someone's attention.

She looked around her surroundings curiously. She was in a bedroom, definitely being Ron's or a guest room. But by how unorganized it was, she would put money on it being Ron's.

The walls were a teal-ish color, mixing with various shades of white. The closet on the wall furthest from her was completely painted in dark grey. Poorly painted, she may add.

Rebuilding her strength, she knew she had to just saddle up and push through the pain. She stretched one arm high in the air, with the other reaching behind and grabbing the tricep. It was painful to have to stretch with a sword slash on your shoulder, but still doable. This gave her the confidence to finally swing her feet over the side of the bed.

Standing up, was the tough part. She watched herself struggling in the mirror. She could also tell, she wasn't wearing any pants. Certainly not the green cargo pants she wore on missions like last night. No, she had on a long sleeve grey sweater with sleeves that barely reached past her palms. The bottom part of the shirt hung low enough to cover her butt or anything private.

Her legs could barely keep her standing, so she placed her hand on the nightstand. But as she placed her hand down, she felt herself knock something down.

"Damn it." She cursed to herself in annoyance, and turned to look down. She saw she had knocked down a picture frame. With her other free hand, she reached for it and placed it back up.

She froze.

It was a familiar picture. A very familiar picture.

It was the same photo of her and Ron. The one he looked at by his couch only hours before running into her again. She took a moment to stare at the picture, then blankly sigh as she faced the door. Trying her best to walk with totally sore legs, she took a right step forward.

Then left.

Then right.

Then left.

Her balance was starting to restore, as she reached for the doorknob. She opens the door and easily peaked around the corner. She could hear... cooking. Wait—cooking?

She walked out of the door, and made her way to the source of the noise. She had no familiarity to Ron's place, so it was pretty much a guessing game of where to go.

Then, she saw the hall that lead to the living room. The back of which, was connected to the small kitchen in the back. Kim saw Ron standing at the stove, cooking something in a frying pan. If she remembered one thing about his food, it's that it was fantastic. But that's not what caught her eye.

What she mostly gazed at, was his physique. He had grey sweatpants with no shirt on. No. Shirt. Her jaw had just about hit the floor at such a sight. This looked almost completely different than the Ron she was used to. His skinny torso now had some muscle packed on, along with his shoulders. They weren't big, but they were well shaped and bulkier. And his arms, oh lord his arms. They weren't ripped but they damn sure had shape now.

But his back.. now his back was a different story. Kim realized it all too well.

Scars.

And he had a lot of 'em. Just as she did. He had bruises and cuts and scars scattered all across his back, as well as some of his arms. Sure, to her it was ridiculously sexy. But that's not why it caught her eye.

It made her realize, even separated... they're were still alike. It would almost make her smile, had it not been because it was of such a crappy reason.

"You don't have to sneak around." His voice finally caught her off guard. She jumped at the sudden sound, making her lose her focus. Hell, he didn't even turn to look at her. Now those were some reflexes. She was speechless.

With a spatula in his hand, he finally turned around and looked at her. And there it was. That bright, goofy ear-to-ear grin of his. But it looked... older. And more mature.

"I didn't know where you were." Kim briefly replied, finally walking out from around the corner. Ron didn't reply, he only kept smiling and looked back at his skillet. Eggs. Kim could definitely smell eggs.

"Did you sleep well? Was the bed comfortable?" Ron broke the conversation. "Yes... thank you.." She had no idea what to say. This was her best friend and... boyfriend for god sakes! Why was it so hard to feel normal around him? To feel... welcomed?

"Is this your shirt, I'm assuming?" Kim finally asked the question on her mind. She walked closer to Ron, and leaned against the wall next to his kitchen table. "Yeah.. I wasn't comfortable digging through your stuff while you were unconscious, so I just gave you one of my shirts. And last I remember... that one was your favorite." He looked back at her, with a bleak grin.

She briefly chuckled, and looked down at the floor.

Then this was it. This was the awkward moment the two knew would happen at some point. After all, they hadn't seen each other in years. But there was so much to talk about, right? Why was this such a problem?

"Look, Kim.. I.. I-I really missed you.." He finally broke the silence. He started to sound choked up. And she couldn't blame him. She herself knew if she even started going on how she had to live without him, there's no way she would make it past the first sentence without shedding a tear. But instead, she just stood there and listened.

She noticed it was hurting him to speak such. She knew his body language all too well to not. "It... it really has been tough." He went on. But he still didn't look at her. He just continued to mess around with the eggs with his spatula.

"Ron.. you have no idea.." Kim finally added in. That finally made him drop the spatula. He placed his hands on the side of the stove, and leaned over to try and keep the pain inside.

Kim reached over, and placed her hand on his muscular back. She hesitated to do so, but she had the courage to. He didn't admit it, but god did it feel nice. To feel her touch against him again.

"I have been... a wreck. An emotional, hateful, violent, destructive wreck. Ever since that day I've been... I-I've been trying to live with the fact that I was going to have to move on without you.." Her voice became shaky. She could feel her hand against his back start to shake with her entire body.

Ron loudly sniffed, and brought one of his hands up to wipe away a falling tear from his cheek. He leaned back off the stove and looked at her. His face was distraught. Very unusual for him.

"I know.." He briefly replied.

"You know..? W-what do you mean?" She finally stared pulling herself back together as well and took her hand off his back.

"I saw the scars, KP.. I know what you've been up to. And damn... those are so nasty scars." He said quietly, reaching for her face. He used his hand, and moved away some of the bed-head hair from in front of her eyes. He loved those eyes. Those magnificent emerald green eyes. He then slid his hand back down, and stroked her cheek with it. The sensation of his hand against her cheek was spine tingling.

"I've... Ive kept at it. You know me. Continued to fight the good fight and do what I do best." Kim briefly added. But, she purposely left out the parts about the numerous swordsmen, or constant suicide missions involving armed gunmen. And most importantly.. the day she was rescued by metahuman.

"Kim," Ron said softly. "What have you been doing to yourself.." He easily took his hand from her cheek. He sensed something off about her from the moment they had realigned in this twist of fate. She looked.. worn. And tired. And worst of all, broken.

"I just.." She froze. She didn't know how to answer honestly without going into explicit detail of her depression without him.

"Miserable... I've been miserable, Ron. I have done things that I am not proud of—that the Kim Possible you know wouldn't be proud of. I've hurt people... so many people. All I do is just fight and fight and fight and goddamn it I love every second of it. I love having the excuse to completely unleash all of my anger on all these bastards I come across... and the worst part is... I don't ever feel sorry about it.. I feel as if they got what they deserved." Her voice began to crack again.

Spilling to Donald about her struggle trying to keep herself from falling into an abyss was one thing. But trying to confess it all to Ron? That was like trying to smack her own father in the face. It felt impossible to do.

She couldn't do it anymore. She finally broke. Her tears let loose as she started to sob. Ron quickly out his arms around her, letting her sob into his chest.

"Look what t-this has done to me Ron. I am so terrified of falling into the darkness, and never coming out.." She sniffed loudly and spoke with her broken up chatter. "Those men on the bridge so long ago.. I bloodied them.. and god I just didn't want to stop.." Kim continued to bellow.

"Kim... I know." He repeated again, and pulled her off to look at her. She looked at him with her glossy eyes, now confused. "I know what happened, KP... I saw the footage. Of you. That day on that bridge with all those agents... I saw the entire thing." Ron spoke softly. The look on his face was the only thing that spoke of how much it bothered him.

"After all you had done.. and there's still not a damn thing I would change about you.." He brought his hand back up, and placed it on her cheek.

"It's why you left me, Ron! B-because I was out of control and wanted to kil—

"That was different, KP." His voice now stern. "We were younger. Blindsided. There could have been a way to fix everything we had been through but instead I decided to leave, like a scared kid." Ron put his other hand on her other cheek, and got closer to her.

"You saw with your own eyes how I handled those lowlife thugs out there... I seriously just impaled a dude in the collarbone with a broken wooden bat! If anyone is going to be judged by how they handle things now, it should be me." He finally stopped.

She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. The very thing he had left her for, he'd now adopted. It was clear he had been fighting his own battles internally since they parted ways. She just didn't realize she was the only one who took the split so hard. And once again, she had found another thing that kept them conjoined.


	15. Self Sins

5:22 PM

Abandoned Warehouse

WHACK*

"AHH!"

"So, you gonna talk?"

"I've told you a hundred time—

WHACK*

"AHHH! FUCK!"

"And I've told you a hundred times, it's not a reasonable answer. Now, tell us where we can find it or the next thing we start whipping is nuts. Got it?"

"Idiot! There is nothing left! You're hunting for something that doesn't even exist." The thin and lanky man said, tied to an old, rusty computer chair with thick rope. He was covered in cuts and spatters of his own blood. The black mask that usually covered his eyes was cut to ribbons. It covered only one half of his face, with the other half completely ripped off.

"This fool is terribly misinformed. What do you want to do with him?" The bulky man spoke. He had on only a pair of partially torn jeans, and a slim fit black sweater. The prisoner could see the end of his tattoo sleeve starting to cover the top of his wrist.

The purpled haired masked man couldn't see who he was talking to. His accomplice was standing behind him with his arms crossed. Reason being, he didn't want to be seen. Fact was, he didn't even want to be there. Eric was the one who planned this snatch-and-grab. Why wasn't he the one getting his hands dirty?

"We'll get him to talk. One way or another." Will Du said, still staying off of the superhero's sight. He knew surely if he was seen, then he'd been ratted out to Global Justice. And as far as they knew, he was still on leave after healing from the highway disaster.

"Right." The tied up hero said long and drawn out. "Okay seriously though, you guys definitely picked the wrong member of Team Go to kidnap." He said with a smirk.

"Why? Not like you can do anything with that power-dampener around your neck." The bearded muscular man said with a smile that matched.

"True, but they would have done this with less attitude. Not that it matters, though. They'll find the trail I left behind and track me right. Back. Here." His grin never left his face. That phrase alone made Will turn around from his thinking and look at the Metahuman.

The bearded man stood up from his knelt position and looked at him. "So.. what are ya thinkin'?" He asked Will. Will stood in the same position, with his hand up to his chin and the other underneath and pressed into his armpit. He had to think. Clearly they weren't going to get anything out of this guy anytime soon, so they're we're just wasting their time.

Will Du sighed, and walked closer to the purple hero in the chair. "He isn't going to talk. That's clear to me now." He spoke.

"Do you think this dumbass actually doesn't know where to find the fragments of the comet?" White Wolf, Will Du's criminal activity partner asked.

"I don't know. But either way, he's of no further use to us. We need to get rid of him." Will said, and put his hands on the back of the Team Go member's chair. The hero just rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, loud enough to catch their attention.

"Oh come now, boys. That's no way to treat or guest, is it?" A sarcastic, masculine voice echoed through the warehouse. Eric walked out of the shadows of the old wooden crates, revealing himself to the bloodied hero. A bright smirk covered his face as he approached the trio.

"You? You're the one behind all of this? Oh brother. I expected Electronique or even my own sister before I'd ever thought of you. Didn't you get your ass kicked by a teenager last time you were out and about?" Mego chuckled to himself.

"Heh. You hear that boys? This guy's a comedian. That's funny stuff you got there." Eric pretended to laugh like a total jackass. As he drew his fake laugh on for almost too long, he quickly pulled out a small blade from his vest without warning. He brought it down and shoved it clean through Mego's leg. He screamed in agony at the sudden pain.

The eyes of both Will and White Wolf bolted open in shock. They'd both read Eric's criminal database file, but still didn't see this one coming. "She is not just some teenage girl. She was a deranged animal who did this to me." Eric pointed up to the scars on his face given to him by Kim.

His grin filled cheeks were now completely blank, with a cold and angry expression on his face. Dark shadows complimented under his eyes, as well as his bottom lip.

"Listen, and listen good, dickhead. I know for a fact there are remnants of that comet locked away somewhere in a tight government vault. So you're either going to tell me where it's at right now—

"Or what.." Mego said, with a hateful and angry tone.

Eric's only reaction, was a bleak smile. He reached in one of his cargo pants pockets, and pulled out a small device. It looked like a Kimmunicator, except it was crimson red with a black tint.

The bright screen on it showed a camera video. It was a view of the planet from a government satellite, compliments of Will Du. Eric pressed a button with his thumb, and watched it zoom in at a shocking pace. It zoomed in on one spot, and one spot only.

Go Tower.

Mego's face will with shock.

"I think you know where this is going." Eric smirked. "So unless you want to say bye-bye to your three brothers, I'd start talking. Because all it takes.. is a little push of this button."

Sweat covered Mego's forehead and began to mix in with his blood. This was a tough decision. Would he really sacrifice his own brothers just to keep some fragments of a comet out of Eric's hands?

"You've got 5 seconds to decide."

Mego still didn't say anything.

"5."

"4..."

"3.."

"2.."

"One—

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Mego finally screamed. Eric's smirk darkened, as he turned off the small satellite device.

"Yes... there are fragments leftover from the comet that gave us our powers. The United Nations has them stored away in a vault somewhere in D.C. How much do they have? I don't know. Are they still radiating energy? Not a fucking clue. But that is all the knowledge I have. I swear!" Mego finished spilling his guts.

"So please... leave my family alone.." He begged.

Eric stared at him for a moment, and folded his arms across his chest. "Alright.. I believe you." Eric finally spoke. Mego sighed in relief. He filled himself with self hate, selling out such secrets to the likes of these thugs.

"Okay, get rid of 'em." Eric's words shocked the two men he worked with.

"Just like that? You're just gonna let him run free and warn the UN?" White Wolf complained. Will hated to admit it, but he was in agreement with him.

"Have faith, Wolf. Trust me, this useless piece of shit will be shunned enough as it is for selling out the source of his powers." Eric had no care whatsoever.

"You were right about one thing, you know.." Mego spoke up behind them. Eric turned back around, and looked the hero in the eye.

"She isn't just some girl... she's Kim Possible. And she'll kick your ass just as she had the

firs—

BAM*

Mego's head hung down to his chest, no longer running his sarcastic mouth. Blood ran from the center of his chest, as a small circular hole penetrated through his left pectoral. He sat in silence, deceased.

Smoke steamed from the barrel of Eric's pistol, now being aimed up at the air. "Bout time he finally shut the fuck up." Eric grinned, and spun the pistol on his finger before finally placing it back in its holster.

"You didn't have to kill him." Du said sternly, and yanked on the maniac's sleeve.

"Oh please, like I was really going to just let him run free. Use your head, kid. It'll help in the end." Eric quickly responded, and sarcastically patted Will Du's head. He then turned around, walking out of the warehouse with White Wolf. Will just stood behind, and narrowed his eyes at the insane man.

"A sword huh? You fight robbers who are trying to steal some kind of chip, and one of them comes at you with a sword?" Ron chuckled.

"Seriously! And look what he did." Kim slightly laughed, and reached inside her bag. She dug around for a moment, then pulled out her Kimmunicator watch. It was completely destroyed. The screen and the rest of the device were completely cut in half.

"Wow. You're lucky you still have that hand of yours. That looks like such a clean cut." Ron briefly responded, and reached for his drink.

The two were sitting outside his apartment, in his small back space. He had a fire going with four chairs sitting around it. Kim sat in the chair closest to him, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms relaxing on the arm rests. A small table sat on both sides of their chairs with a foreign drink.

Kim didn't say anything in response to him. Their conversation had made her start thinking hard about New Years when she fought that swordsman and the armed thugs. Then that thought led to her recent antics. Which of course, made her mood drop in an instant.

"So... you wanna tell me about those nasty scars?" Ron then asked. It had been a question that was on his mind since he'd first seen them. Kim had seen the question coming eventually, because odds are it was only a matter of time before she asked him about his as well.

She looked down at her knees, then back to the burning fire.

"They're not as bad as they look.." Was all she could say to describe the multiple wounds she had covering her body.

"I thought I had it rough.. I saw more than just your typical mission bruises. Kim... what have you been doing?" Ron's concern finally made its way to his voice. He grabbed the bottom of his arm rests and partially stood up with his chair. He sat it back down facing her to show her how serious he was.

She didn't want to answer. After talking in the kitchen he already had an idea of what kind of stuff she had been getting into.

"Things have just been... different, since you left. Worse. I would definitely say worse. People have just gotten worse. Ever since this new age of Metahumans had started becoming more and more relevant, the people I track down have just gotten harder." She explained.

"These are just our typical bad guys anymore, Ron. These are drug dealers, child sex traffickers, mercenaries, assassins. Hell I was on a trail for some guy in New York who was actually killing other killers. Tell me how in anyway that's relatable to our old foes?" Kim's voice started to rise. He knew she wasn't getting angry at him. But frustrated at the world.

What was he supposed to say to that? 'Oh, yeah I totally get it'? Or, 'Well I bet you've done a great job'? He only sighed.

"Let me take a look at them." He then said. "What?" She asked, sounding confused. "Your scars. Let me take another look at them." Ron said, then stood up from his chair. Still lost, Kim just stared at him. He rolled his eyes and reached his arms out to her. With instinct she just took his hands and stood up on her feet.

"Alright, let's see em." He said casually, and crossed his arms in his grey sweater. It was a sweater just like the one Kim had slept in the night before. But she liked how it looked on him better then herself. She could see his newer and larger body shape outlined perfectly well.

She knew she wasn't going to get out of this one. Rather if he was doing it just to see her shirtless or to actually check out her scars, she wasn't going to be able to escape this sitch. The sassy teenager just sighed, and reached for the bottom of her long sleeve shirt. She pulled up on it, and completely pulled it over her head.

As soon as Kim's bra came into view, Ron's eyes widened.

"She really filled out.." He thought to himself.

Did he seriously think he was the only one who's body had changed?

As soon as he noticed her catching his eyes, he shook his head clear from the view of her breasts. He started looking all over her body, his eyes bouncing around at the few scars variable from the front. Two of which, surprised him by how recent they were.

One on her thigh was still stitched up. The other itself wasn't stitched anymore, but it was clear it was still fresh by the color of the mark.

"Lemme guess.. the sword?" Ron questioned, referring to Kim's story about the swordsman on New Year's Eve. She nodded.

But one that made him gasp, was the small circular one at the bottom of her waist. His eyes enlarged, as he stared at the small wound. She knew why it caught his attention as well.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking of... isn't it." Ron spoke blankly, and easily rubbed the side around the hole.

"Yeah... yeah it is.." Kim said in a quiet tone. They both knew where it had come from. It was the bullet wound from when Kim was shot on the docks, two years ago. They were trapped by foreign mercenaries and barely made it out alive.

Kin didn't want to admit it, but even in such a sad situation, his touch on her made her fell soooo good. Like it had so long ago. As it always did.

"What about you.. what's your story." Kim finally stated, and sat her shirt down on the chair next to her. He raised a brow at her for a moment, curious as to what she meant.

"Your scars. It's your turn to start talking." She slightly smirked. Now he gets it. "Oh. Oh-oh." His eyes revealed he finally understood. He then nodded, and proceeded to take his shirt off. As he did, Kim's eyes glanced around his body in awe.

She thought his touch made her feel different? This was a whole new level of different.

His body had went through more of an insane change than she had thought. Even when she hugged him she didn't realize how actually more masculine he looked. The outline the fire illuminating on all his curves and lines made it that much better. She didn't even notice the scars until about a minute after he had take his shirt off.

The one scar that caught her attention were the small 3 slashes on the left side of his ribs. They looked like... claws?— Wait those better not be from another woman, Ronald!

"Lose a fight with a cheetah, did you?" She smirked playfully.

"Panther, actually. I got tangled with some dude with a foreign accent in a cat costume around Africa. It was just a misunderstanding though."

She had to do it. She just had to touch it. And not just the scar, but the muscle. She reached up with her shaking hand, and stroked it. She felt him slightly tense up at such a touch.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't think it would hur—

"No, no it didn't hurt. It just.." He froze. He didn't really know how to explain the feeling he had. But whatever it was... god did it feel good. And he hadn't felt it in so long.

All he could do was calmly grab her hand, and easily press it back on his body. By this time, both Kim and Ron had cheeks as red as his old sweater. There was that feeling again. Of his touch. And this time, it drove her crazy.

They looked back at each other, their eyes meeting once again. With their eyes locked with one another, Ron slowly reached up and put his hand on her cheek. He felt the heat coming off of her skin like smoke.

Her hand slowly slid further up his abdominals, and to the top of his chest. His hand slowly slid to the back of her head, both inching their lips closer to one another.

They finally met, in a passionate mix of emotions.

"So sweet... so sweet.." Ron thought to himself, tasting her lips again, just like all those years ago.

Their kissing began to grow more aggressively, now starting to move their hands all over.

Ron's hand slowly ran to Kim's back, and grabbed the back of her bra. With a quick snap of his fingers, the hooks of it were undone. As he did so, Kim put force into him, and pushed him inside the apartment.


	16. Heed the Call

_I couldn't believe it at the time, but we actually did it. After a lifetime of friendship and nearly a year of dating, all it took was being separated for two years to finally reach that long overdue step of our relationship. Yes, we had sex._

_It had been so long since I had felt this energy from him. But I guess after being separated, feeling it again was sensitive to the point where anything small thing he did turned me on. And to tell the truth, I've never slept better in my life._

"KP." The girl heard Ron's soft morning voice wake her. Her only response was a groan. She rolled over to face the other side of the room away from Ron, to try and fall back asleep.

She was too comfortable. She didn't feel like moving. Ron couldn't help but smile. Here they were, finally reunited after years. Yet they still reacted the same in the mornings. It gave Ron a sense of happiness to see nothing's changed.

"Cmon, KP. You need to get up." Ron sat down on the side of the bed, and started easily shaking her shoulder.

"Or you can just come back to bed.." He finally heard her talk back. She rolled her head back over, and looked at him. But it wasn't just an exhausted stare. No, she was softly smiling. The smile that made fall head over heels for her.

But he also knew what she meant by that sweet smile, and it had nothing to do with sleeping. He knew what she wanted to do if he crawled back into bed.

"Alright. Come on." Ron playfully said, and reached over to grab her arm. He pulled her into himself, and wrapped his other arm under her legs. He picked her up, and forcefully took her out from under the covers.

"Alright, Alright. I'm up!" She tried to sound annoyed, but instead did a terrible job of hiding her smile. He grinned in satisfaction, and dropped her feet to the ground. As soon as she stood on her own he kissed her on the forehead, then walked toward the door.

But for some reason, he felt a sense of awkwardness. As did she. They both stood for a moment, and stared at each other.

"Soo..." Ron briefly spoke with red cheeks, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Soo... are we Uh... are we gonna talk about it..?" Kim finally addressed their situation. Ron knew exactly what she was talking about. But damn he was trying to avoid it.

"Look, KP. You and I had thought about this a long time. I know, because we used to talk about when we thought it was going to happen. Last night I promise you, I had no intention—

"On having sex?" Kim finished his sentence for him. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Instead, he just lightly nodded. "It's just so... weird. Now that we... ya know.. finally did it." Was all he could muster out. Kim didn't say it, but that's exactly how she felt too. Ron just looked at her once last time, before turning around.

But before he exited the room, he stopped.

"Oh and by the way some dude named.. Dolan? Donnie? Duggan? Called for you from your Kimmunicator." Ron briefly mentioned, then finally walking out into the kitchen. That caught her attention.

"Donald?" She questioned to herself, curious as to why he'd be calling her. The only reason she told him to contact her was if...

"Shit." She then loudly said to herself, before sprinting out the door. Ron felt her breeze right past him as he opened the pantry. The wind of her speed just about tore the shirt off his back. "Kim?" He questioned curiously as he saw her stop at her backpack. Ron had brought it inside from the patio earlier this morning when he woke up. It was sitting on the couch, next to Rufus with a small cup of coffee.

She quickly started scrambling through her unzipped bag, looking for the small blue device. Then she remembered she had it stored in the side pocket for easy access. She sighed in annoyance at her own stupidity then reached in the side pocket.

When she pulled out the Kimmunicator, the red dot at the top of the device was blinking red. Meaning she had an incoming notification.

She quickly turned on the device and saw the screen illuminate.

"Don." She quickly spoke with volume. He appeared on the screen in his usual suit attire. He had to have been at work, due to the time of day and how well groomed he looked.

"Kim! Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you all morning!" He sounded frustrated more than anything.

"Don?" Ronald questioned with a small hint of jealously. He didn't know if he should be worried about competition over Kim by some dude who's name sounded exactly like his. But he also didn't know, that Donald Riker was a grown ass man.

"I got—" The girl stopped, and looked at Ron.

What? Was she just supposed to tell her colleague that she had sex for the first time ever?

She just looked at Ron, who gave her a look with one brow raised. "Preoccupied." She finally finished her cut off sentence. "Don't worry about it. What's wrong?" Her sternness returned to her voice.

He didn't answer. He just stared at her for a brief moment.

"It's him. He's been spotted." He finally brought himself to speak. Kim's eyes widened, looked up from the screen. "I need you back here ASAP! They've already sent agents to put him down. And you and I both know that it won't end in our favor. Did you find Stoppable?" He said with a rough tone.

"We'll be on our way. Sit tight." Kim briefly answered, before finally clicking the Kimmunicator off.

Silence.

Ron knew this was some kind of situation that bothered her. Severely. And he was never one to say the brightest stuff at the worst moments.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked, and walked over to stand next to the couch she sat on.

The girl sighed in anguish, then looked up at her recent lover.

"Ron... there's a reason I came down to find you.." She said in a tone Ron never liked hearing. He sort of figured as such, aware that she probably didn't come to Yamanouchi just to sleep with her... boyfriend? Was he still able to call himself that?

"Umm... Alright." He said, kind of hurt by her notion of finding him. She could tell it bothered him. She quickly stood up to be even with him. She grabbed both his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Ron, look at me. I missed you so much. I really did. You don't understand how lost I have been in my own soul without you and I wanted nothing more than to call or come find you sooner—

"But." Ron continued her conversation for her. It made her stop in her tracks that he already knew that she didn't just come find him to be with him again.

"But... Eric escaped custody days ago." She finally came out and said it. She watched his face shift, to nothing but fear. Even as a former buffoon, he knew Eric didn't escape so easily. There were definitely some kind of casualties.

"Well.. well did you call Dr. Director and—

"Dr. Director's dead, Ron." She cut him off. He stared at her, stunned. He dropped down to the couch, after hearing such terrible news. She dropped down with him, still hand in hand.

"I came here, because I need you. Not just emotionally, but I can't do this alone. It took both of us to take him down last time. And as much as I hate to admit it, you were in the right to dragging me off of him the way you did. If it comes to that situation again, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop—

"Don't. Don't.. talk like that, Kim. You have a good heart and a clever mind. If that time comes again, I know you'll do the right thing." He tried to persuade her not to think so horribly about herself.

"And if I can't?" She doubted herself. He sat still, but raised his hand up to her chin. He lifted her head up ever so slightly to look at him.

"Then I'll be there." He said. He tried to find a way to tell her he'd stop her without making it sound so gruff, but he knew he had to be stern with her. To let her know that if she actually attempted to kill a man, he would have no choice but to step in. All she could do was nod.

"Are you able to just leave? Do you need to tell your boss or anything?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Actually... I think my work here is done. Yamanouchi is almost completely rebuilt, so I think they can do without me. And besides..." He stopped, and looked at Rufus. "I think it's finally time to come home." He smiled, as did Rufus.

Kim couldn't help but smile back. This was a day she didn't think she'd see again. Finally. She's bringing Ron back home.

**Government facility**

**Washington D.C.**

Screams echoed through the compound, barely being heard over the sound of rapid firing bullets. Guns and destruction were at every corner. All except one hallway. One hallway that was heavily guarded.

Eric—bundled up in all black military gear—brought his smoking rifle back down to his side, looking at all the government agents he had just killed. Each man lied on the ground in their own blood, scattered across the dead end hallway.

Eric smirked, as he saw the large vault door on the far wall. It was a large, thick black door with a big handle knob in the center of it. To the side of the door, was a small device built into the wall. Clearly it was for some sort of access to get inside, but that didn't seem like it was going to be too hard.

He walked up to the door and inspected the scanner-like device. When looking at it, he noticed a small circular piece with a small lens inside. Oh yeah. Definitely an eye scanner.

He took a few steps back and grabbed one of the dead guards. He picked the man up like he was as light as toothpick. It was nothing but ease to him, do to his inhumane abilities. He then grabbed the back of the corpse's head, and smashed his face into the scanner.

"Granted. Welcome Ruiz, comma Jason." The female automated voice greeted the two. Eric tossed the man aside to the ground, and listened to the repetitive screaming of the men getting massacres throughout the building. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, and turned around to face the hall he came from.

"Can we be a little quieter please!" He sarcastic yelled to his hired help. "God damn." He said in annoyance, then reached for the handle, and spun it. He felt the inner locks of the door unwind themselves from the ground, and completely unlock the vault. Normally to open a door this size would require two or three men. But these men weren't Eric Drakkman.

He not only swung the massive door open, but he threw it open with so much power it broke through the wall and scattered chips of concrete and tile from the floor.

As soon as the door opened, Eric's eyes widened. A bright green light began to illuminate from within and glow on his face. With his wide eyes, a bright smile began to compliment them with enjoyment.

"Beautiful." He briefly spoke, and dropped his rifle to his side. He quickly entered the vault, and saw a large cylinder like container. The container only had a small viewing window, but he knew he found what he was looking for.

It was the remnants of the comet that gave Team Go! their abilities. But now that he had found what he was looking for, next began the fun part.

Eric reached in one of his black vest pockets, and pulled out a small deadman switch. He exited out of the small chamber where it was being held, and made his way partially back into the hall. That's when he realized, all the gunfire and screaming had stopped. But it's not like he cared anymore.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see some of the hired mercenaries. They each dressed the same: black armored vest, dark grey cargo pants, a black mouth mask and a custom array of firearms.

He turned back to face the vault, then held the switch up with a smirk.

"Chik-a-boom, chik-a-boom." He said to himself, before finally pressing his thumb down on the red button.

The entire back portion of the vault wall was blown completely apart, sending bits and pieces of metal, concrete and steel into the hallway. Eric was swift enough to evade the catastrophic explosion, but the foreign mercenaries sure weren't.

Two of the men were crushed against the hallway, splattering due to the force of some of the wall bits hitting them. The third man however, was impaled against the far wall by some of the steel rods. He began choking and hacking on his own blood.

As soon as the cover was completely clear, Eric spun back around from the edge of the wall. That's when he saw the three men—or whatever was left of them.

"H-help me-GAK!" The impaled mercenary begged for help, and reached out to Eric.

His one response, was to ship out his pistol and blow a hole clear through his head. "Thank you for your service." He blankly said to himself, then turned back to the vault that now had a hole to the outside world.

"Go go go!" Another squad of mercs ran inside through the hole. A large armored black truck was parked right outside the hole, ready to board the container of comet pieces. It took several men to hook cables around the container and pull it outside of the building.

From there, another half of their squad helped pull it up inside the truck. As soon as it was completely inside the back, they locked it down with hooked cables latched in various parts of the inside.

"Close those doors and get this thing outta here. We'll be right behind." Will Du ordered, turning to see Eric exiting the compound through the blown hole in the wall.

"We're all set. Let's get our ride and hit the road. Global Justice will be here soon." He briefly said, pulling his face mask down to his neck. "Speaking of which." Eric interrupted him. Around the corner, pulled up three more vehicles to their position, all being armored jeeps.

"Time to go."


	17. Deadly Highway

"I hate this. I hate this. I hate this." Ron blabbered to himself, shaking as he held on tightly to the handle above his head. He gripped it so hard he could feel his hand going numb underneath his glove.

"Really? You're still afraid of heights? We used to free fall for god sakes." Kim gave him a strange look, and placed her hand on his knee to help ease his nerves. Clearly it wasn't working. "I can't help it KP! You know how much I hated doing that stuff!" Ron continued to complain.

"Would you have rather jumped out of another plane? I definitely think this is better. There aren't even any windows! You can't see how far we'll be falling!" Kim's patience grew thin with the teenage boy.

They both sat strapped in a government Jeep, fully armored with a 3-inch shell of platting. The only windows the vehicle had was the windshield, and the blacked out back windows where they sat. Ron refused to turn and look at the back, no matter how curious he got. But here's the wild part.

The Jeep was hanging from the bottom of a carrier. An experimental vehicle transport that dropped off vehicles. It had two twin rotors—one on each side, two 50-cal turrets under the cockpit, and a two man pilot canopy.

Two agents were in the front seat of the Jeep, the driver being none other than Donald Riker himself.

"We're close to the drop. Strap in kids! This is gonna be a hard landing!" He turned around, and yelled to the two teenagers sitting in the back of the troop bay. Ron turned nearly pale white.. well, paler white.

He tightened the "X" seatbelt by the end of the cord on his waist. Sure it was definitely uncomfortable, but he knew it was better safe than sorry.

It may have been a serious sitch, but Kim couldn't help but feel a small sense of joy. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable back in action! It made her feel almost... complete. Something about it did bother her though. Neither of them were in usual mission attire. Kim was so flustered about finding Ron when she packed that she never actually packed another set of mission ready gear.

So all she had on, was her typical green cargo pants, and a dark red long sleeve v-neck. On top of it a lightweight grey vest. And let's not forget, her iconic utility belt. She preferred this one over the newer one with her purple attire, mainly because of the easily accessible pockets.

And Ron, Ron had on almost nothing resembling his old Team Possible look. What he wore, was his Black Lotus suit. His hood was down, with his mask tightly gripped in his hand under Kim's. It did feel damn good for him to be back on a mission with Kim, but something just didn't sit right either him.

Deep down, he actually didn't want to wear his old mission gear. He felt too accustomed to being the Lotus, that fighting crime as Ron Stoppable again just made him feel...empty.

"Get ready, guys! Dropping in five.."

"4.."

Ron quickly put his mask on and flipped his hood up, then grabbed Kim's hand with a death grip.

"3.."

Kim zipped up her vest, and pressed her head back hard against the headrest.

"2.."

Ron turned to look at Kim, as she did the exact same.

"1."

Silence. It was as if the entire vehicle itself had frozen with stillness.

"Drop!"

FOOM!

Both teens heard the magnetic cables unlatch from the vehicle. The armored Jeep then began its short descent to the highway.

The drop itself was a short one, only lasting about 7 or 8 seconds. The hard tires hit the pavement in the middle of the highway, scaring the hell out of a few citizen drivers. The recoil of the landing was so hard, Kim would have hit her head in the ceiling if it hadn't been for the seatbelt across her chest.

Don floored down the accelerator, and began to speed down the highway. Ron's sudden sigh of relief caused his nerves to finally settle. Kim didn't want to admit it, but that was definitely rougher than she thought. But she as well finally sighed in relief.

_**Half a Mile Down the Road**_...

Eric sat in the passenger seat of one of the vehicles, casually speeding down the highway at 105 MPH and smashing past any car in their way. Yes, casually.

"Boss, we got something." He heard one of the mercenaries speak through his earpiece. Eric leaned his head up from the seat, and looked at the driver, who was looking at him as well. He then turned and looked in the rear view mirror on his side. His eyes grew wide, as he saw the behemoth vehicle racing down the highway about half a mile away.

"Jesus!" The driver exclaimed, and pressed harder on the accelerator. "I knew they'd come at us, but not with a fuckin' tank!" Eric hears him speak with a thick accent.

Curious to see for himself, he turned and looked out the window with his own eyes. The mirror didn't deceive him in the least. It was huge alright. And it was breezing through traffic fast. Red and blue lights on the top of the vehicle flashed with the familiar blazing authority siren.

Not far behind it, was a whole squad of government suburbans. Each solid black with the identical flashing lights. Eric didn't consider them much of a threat, however. All his attention was set to the huge armored Jeep that had just shown up out of nowhere!

"Get em up." Eric finally replied back into his mic. "Got it." The same mercenary said, before cutting from the com link. Eric turned back to face the front, and rolled down the bulletproof window. "Buckle up, things are about to get wild!" Eric said with a satisfied smirk, and brought his rifle up from his feet.

The man in the backseat of their vehicle, stood up on a small pedestal at his feet. The driver pressed a button that allowed the sunroof to open up, with the man peaking right through the top. And outside the sunroof, was a 50-cal turret with six rotating barrels.

Two more vehicles of his convoy did the same thing and armed their men on their roofs.

"Let the fun begin." Eric grinned viciously, and pulled back the hammer of his rifle.

Immediately the mini-gunner up top began unleashing a bullet storm of unimaginable caliber. The entire vehicle shook as the turret went off. Thick rounds of led peppered the highway, throwing civilian cars into a spiral of chaos.

Cars and trucks filled and spun out of control, blocking the government officials from getting any closer. One of the suburbans was caught in the wreckage, smashing head first into a spinning car. It was crushed on impact, slamming against the now torn railing.

"Oh shit!" Donald yelled, as he slammed on the brakes and slid into the far left lane. The entire vehicle shifted, sloshing Ron and Kim around inside. "Ow! Jeez Don, can you shift any harder?" Kim complained as her head smacked against the wall.

"There's not much I can do when there are turrets shooting at us!" He snarkily yelled back.

"TURRETS?" Both teenagers yelled.

Kim quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, and leaned over the driver's seat. She saw the scattered jeeps ahead of them with the guns blazing on the roof. Cars spun out of control and flipped all over the place.

"Whatever Eric stole is really—LOOK OUT!" Kim screamed as her eyes enlarged. She pointed directly ahead at a red Volvo flipping in the air, coming right at them.

With quick instinct, Donald quickly merged over into the middle lane, barely avoiding the flying car. "This is insane! What on earth did Eric steal that causes for this much damage?!" Ron freaked out, unbuckling and joining Kim's side.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Donald yelled back, as he swerved into another lane.

The government suburbans ahead of them had agents leaning out the passenger windows with assault rifles, firing at the enemy jeeps anytime they had a clear opening.

"This thing is practically a freakin tank. Can't we just smash them off the side of the road?" The agent in the passenger seat said. "Too risky. The energy radiating off that thing they're carrying is off the charts. We don't know what would happen if it took damage like that." Donald quickly shut his idea down and sped past a few civilians who were trying to get off the deadly highway.

As soon as they got closer to the enemy vehicles, the passenger agent pulled his rifle up.

"Heads down!" He yelled, and began to open fire from the passenger window. Ron and Kim quickly did as instructed, and hit the floor of the armored vehicle. The loud bursts of ammunition echoed down the crowded highway. He had a pretty good eye, hitting the tires of the first vehicle. It started to spin out of control, before finally flipping forward and hitting the railing.

Whatever they were gonna do, they had to be careful now. The highway led to a bridge that stood tall over another one crossing underneath it.

Kim didn't want to admit it, but this whole situation was starting to make her feel at unease. The last time she had been on an overpass like this, she hurt a lot of people. Innocent people, who were just doing their jobs. But this time, she was on the same side of those people she had crippled and injured and everything else. It just didn't sit right with her.

The agent at the front continued to unload a rain of bullets on a few more suburbans, hitting one of the drivers clean in the skull. Donald looked at him, amazed. This man was a true marksman. He had shot the driver from the back of its Jeep, which was completely blacked out.

"Who is this guy?" Donald thought to himself. He was at a loss for words. Never before had he seen such an accurate marksman from a moving vehicle. He looked back and forth from the road to the agent, trying to subtly read the name on his badge.

'B. Poindexter' his tag read.

But as he was trying to glance at his name tag, he didn't see what was happening up front.

The cars began to scatter, continuing to be thrown to the side by the gunmen. Most of the overpass was clear, showcasing the enemy vehicles. There was one black Jeep in the back, who's turret man up-top had been killed by agent Poindexter. But this Jeep was different from the rest. And so much worse.

The back double doors flew open, revealing the psychopath himself.

Eric.

That dark, sinister grin filled his jaw as he stared at them getting closer to his convoy. He couldn't see them through the blacked out glass, but he knew they were staring right back at him. Oh he knew alright. But one thing he was completely unaware of, was the fact that the one person he hated more than anything was in that vehicle.

He pulled up a shoulder mounted weapon from his side, and placed it over his right shoulder. It took both hands: one to hold it in place and the other to pull the trigger. He squinted one eye shut and looked through the scope with the other, finally pulling down on the trigger.

"Oh no." Donald briefly said.

A large missile came flying out of the shoulder mounted pod, impacting directly at the grill of the armored Jeep. As soon as it smashed into the front of the car, it detonated.

The car blew a dozen feet off the ground, flying forward and flipping in the air. It started hurling towards Eric's convoy, immediately getting his attention.

"Thaaaat... may have been a bad idea." Eric said, with wide eyes. And the last thing he saw, was the twisted and burnt up grill of their Jeep smashing into the back of his vehicle.


	18. In Our Fear

"Shego! SHEGO! Have you seen my last package of Cocomoo?" The blue scientist's voice echoed, as he scurried through the kitchen. He checked every cabinet, every drawer and every other place where a box that small could fit.

"Check the back cupboard!" Her yell was faintly heard from the other side of the lair.

"I already did!" He yelled back with attitude, as he even checked inside the fridge. But all that was inside, was some sandwich meat, a half empty carton of milk and some microwaveable TV dinners.

Shego's boots clacked on the tile, growing louder as she got closer to the kitchen. "Okay seriously, you go through Cocomoo like it's water. I bet you used the last of it yesterday when you were doing this exact same thing." She entered the kitchen, in her usual green and black clad outfit. Her arms were folded across her thick chest with her annoyed stare aimed directly at her boss.

Drakken stopped hunting for a moment, and looked up in realization. Was she right? Did he use the rest of it yesterday?

She walked over to the trash, and opened the lid by the foot pedal. She reached in, and pulled out the crushed box of Cocomoo mix. "See? This was the last box you used up yesterday. You really need to start drinking something else." Shego rolled her eyes and dropped the box back in the trash.

"Why don't you actually try drinking water or soda, or even alcohol like a normal adult would." A sarcastic grin crawled across her face at the snarky remark.

"Hurting with our words, Shego. Besides, you know why I don't drink."

"Because you can't open the cap."

"Because I can't open the cap."

Shego just rolled her eyes, and walked out of the other side of the kitchen. The woman was bored. Drakken hadn't made anything or planned anything worthwhile in quite some time. She was beginning to grow ancy. She grew restless and wanted to beat some people up. After all, violence was her favorite pass time.

In attempt to entertain herself, she walked into the comfortable living room, and sat down on the rounded couch. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and reached for the remote. As soon as she clicked the television on, the first thing she saw was the news reel.

The big red bar at the top said "Breaking News" in all caps. The bottom one read, "High speed chase in government vehicles leads to deadly disaster". Violence. Her interest was peaked.

"Oooo, this sounds amusing." Her morbidity kicked in with a satisfied smile.

She saw live footage from a news chopper, hovering over mess of wrecked cars and fast a paced chase down. The front vehicles were firing off rounds from turrets at the top of their suburbans while a large, armored Jeep pursued close behind.

"Ha! Hate to be them right now." She mocked the television. But then, she saw the strangest thing.

She saw the camera zoom in on one of the passengers who was firing off a rifle. And to her surprise, that single passenger was Eric. Her eyes instantly widened as she immediately recognized that evil grin and goatee.

"Uh.. Dr. D!" Shego yelled for her boss in a tone nobody usually heard Shego use.

"Shego whatever you're seeing, I guarantee you what I'm seeing is much worse!" Drakken replies back in a snap. Normally he'd come running at the sudden sound of Shego acting strange. But not this time. This time, Dr. D was right. For once.

Still shook, Shego hopped up from the couch and ran to the source of Drakken's voice. She ran past the kitchen, and actually surprised he wasn't yelling about something stupid related to Cocomoo or even that they were out of bread.

No, she ran into the hallway that intersected the kitchen to another part of the lair, and skid her heels on the tile. She saw Dr. D standing there, frozen. His eyes were completely locked on whatever was outside. She stopped at his side, and gazed out the large window the filled the entire hallway wall.

She too, froze in place at such a sight.

There was a large government chopper, flying right over their lair. In the water coming up on the horizon, was an entire fleet of battleships. Unites States battleships.

"Oh shit." They both said simultaneously.

The massive armored Jeep laid on the ground in a bright blaze of smoke and fire. It's ceiling was crushed and caved in with the car laying on its roof. The sides of the car were shredded beyond repair, with the axels torn completely off.

One of the doors slowly opened, followed by a foot kicking the door completely off its hinges. Kim slowly started crawling out from the open slot. The entire right sleeve of her shirt was torn completely off, and her right cheek was covered in one large scrape.

She moaned in pain as she finally freed herself from the metal death trap, dropping down on the ground.

The other side was angled more upwards, making it harder for Ron to escape the flaming vehicle. He brought his sword up from his back sheathe, and sliced down on the middle of the door. It cut in two, both pieces sliding down a small bent price of metal.

Ron began to crawl out from the inside, and reached the footrest of the car facing the sky. As soon as he got his legs over, he completely fell over the side and rolled down the slide-like piece of bent metal. His body rolled until it finally hit the pavement, stopping with his back against the ground.

"Gah!" He loudly exclaimed with his mask off, feeling the soreness of his back from when he hit the back of the car.

"Kim?" He then questioned out loud, beginning to sit up.

"I'm-cough cough-good.." She coughed aggressively with her smoke filled lungs.

But as she attempted to get back to her feet, the rest of the world spun back into place.

"Don!" She gasped loudly. She wobbled to Ron's side of the car, and saw Ron finally getting back to his feet.

She breezed past him, and reached for the driver side door. She leaned over and grabbed the handle of it. She tugged with all her might, but the door wouldn't open. It was too bent inwards.

"I got this." Ron said as he joined her side. He once again pulled out his sword, and sliced the door. It cut through the hinges with ease, dropping the broken door to the ground. Kim dropped to her knees and looked inside.

Don and agent Poindexter were both held in place by their seatbelts, with their airbags pressed tightly against them.

"Come on! We need to get them out of here." Kim said sternly and reached for her friend.

"Kim, wait." Ron stopped her form grabbing him. She turned around, looking at him with a hint of anger and confusion. His only reaction, was pointing up ahead of them. Kim stood back up, and saw what he was pointing at. The other government suburbans skid to a stop with their sirens still flashing. Over a dozen men hopped out of their vehicles, some armed and some unarmed.

"Help! They're still trapped inside!" Kim yelled for their attention. The unarmed men ran to her aid, and kneeled down right next to her. "We're gonna get them outta here. You two stand back." One of the older agents said sternly, causing them to back up.

Some of the others agents ran back to the suburban and pulled out a portable, foldable gurney. It was equipped for situations just like this.

"Are you two alright? Do you need medical attention?" A bearded man with a government official badge approached them. The two teens looked at each other, then back at the agent. "Yeah, yeah I think we're-

Kim stopped speaking. Out of the corner of her eye she looked past the man's shoulder. What she saw, was the other car they hit.

Eric's car.

But what caught her attention, was something crawling out from under it. His black vest was burning with a bright flame, but he didn't seem to care. He freed his legs from underneath, and rolled to his side. He patted the fire out, by sheer annoyance instead of fear. Kim could see scars on his face, notable one large scar that went diagonal across his face from his left eye down to the right side of his mouth.

With help from the flipped vehicle, he stood back to his feet, and painfully tried to stand tall.

"Fuck." He whines to himself, feeling the sore pain from when Kim's vehicle had hit him.

As soon as Kim recognized the man, her eyes shot open with a terrified gasp. That man, was Eric Drakkman.

His visions finally cleared up, seeing Ron and Kim standing with the agent. He couldn't quite make out who she was at first, he had just assumed she was some medic or another agent.

More of his mercenaries pulled up in squad cars as well, each of them hopping out with weapons ready.

"Shit! GET TO COVER!" One of the agents yelled. Each one of them ran to find cover on the highway, most notably being flipped cars. Everyone found their cover and began to open fire on the armed mercenaries. All except Kim and Ron.

Eric reached in the hole he had crawled out of, and dragged out the only two weapons he found. Two automatic rifles, more than likely belonging to the dead men inside. He picked them both up, and held them aimed at the two teens.

"E.. Eric.." Kim froze in place. Fear had completely overtaken her body. She couldn't move, and it definitely got Ron's attention.

Before Eric attempted to open fire, he just stared at the two, wondering why they hadn't ran to cover just yet. But the longer he stared at them, he started to recognized them. No, recognize her. He saw the long red hair. The bright green eyes. The cute and thin girly figure.

That's when he finally realized it. It was her. It was Kim Possible.

"Kim.." He quietly said to himself, frozen in shock instead of fear. The longer he stared at her, the more enraged her felt. Until he finally felt it hit its boiling point. Both teens saw his face change, dropping to a raging frown with large eyes.

He brought the rifles back up, and aimed them right back at her.

"**_POSSIBLLLLLEE_**!" He screamed to the top of his lungs, and pulled both triggers. Both rifles began firing at an alarming pace. He let loose a loud roar in nothing but fury, as he held the triggers down.

Kim wasn't even reacting. She was still frozen. Still with fear. "KIM! GET DOWN!" Ron screamed at her, as he tackled her behind the flipped car.

"RRRAAUUGGHHHHHH!!" Eric screamed his voice hoarse, unleashing a pure storm of lead.

As soon as Kim hit the ground she was knocked out of her frozen daze. She blinked repeatedly as her mind finally pieced itself back together. Ron stayed down on top of her, making sure she didn't try to get up and run at him. But he didn't know, that the only thing she felt when she saw him was fear.

Ron flipped his mask back down over his face, and pressed all his weight down on her. She didn't seem to mind—she didn't seem to really notice, as her mind was where it should be

More agents came flushing around the corner, rifles blazing. The bearded agent they spoke to moments before came back and yanked on Ron's arm. "We're getting you out of here! The area isn't safe!" He yelled at them, and held his rifle down as he leaned behind the car.

"Really? What was your first clue!" Ron yelled back sarcastically. "Not without Donald! We need to get him out of here!" Kim protested, casually rolling Ron off of her. "We'll get him out, but you two kids are out of here, now." He finished sternly, not taking any sass from the teenagers.

Another agent ran up, and grabbed both teens by their collars. But as soon as he stood up to drag them off, he took a clean shot through the head. Ron and Kim screamed as they watched the red and pink mist fly out his skull.

"Come on out, Kimmie!" Eric's voice was then heard. They both looked at each other, Kim seeing the look Ron gave her through his mask. "This is out of our hands now! We can to stop Eric, not get involved in a firefight! Besides, this is pointless. The truck with whatever the hell he stole is gone." Ron spoke up before she even had the chance to protest against him.

But as they started debating, something hard hit the side of the car. It slammed into the front side and pushed it back, knocking the two to the ground. Kim yelled in pain as she felt her skull hit the hard pavement.

"I finally have you back where I want you. You're not getting out that easy." Eric yelled again, throwing both rifles down to the ground. Their clips were finally emptied, and Eric had no patience to refill them. He just wanted her dead. Ron listened carefully, and heard the clacking of the rifles hitting the ground. He was finished shooting. Perfect.

Ron quickly peaked his head up, and drew his sword. The sword twisted and molded itself in a thick throwing hammer in his hand, ready to throw.

Ron drew his arm back and quickly threw the hammer at the psychopath. Eric look straight at the incoming hammer when I hit him square between the eyes. He yelled in pain as his head flew back and hit the rear view mirror of the car behind him.

"Cmon. Now." Ron said sternly, and grabbed Kim's hand. They both quickly scurried to their feet, and ran to the agent's car. They heard multiple flying rounds miss their heads by only a hair.

"Incoming!" A scream then threw then from their daze. The loud roar of an incoming engine caught the attention of the teens, causing them both to turn with confusion. The agents were hopping out of the way, as a medical government transport rolled down the deadly bridge.

It slammed on its brakes, and skid right past the squad of suburbans. The black marks left on the pavement screeched with an echo that could rupture ear drums.

But as soon as Eric was recovering from the blow by Ron, he looked up at the same familiar sound.

The skidding emergency vehicle slammed right into him, throwing him further down the bridge. He impacted hard against another car, caving in the door as he hit.

"Quickly, inside—now! We'll get Agent Riker and Agent Poindexter out!" A man dressed in a sharp navy blue suit said as the back doors of the emergency vehicle opened. Who was this guy?

Kim looked at his badge, and noticed he wasn't Global Justice or FBI. So who was he with? Whoever it was, clearly they knew about this event happening.

Ron and Kim finally did as ordered, and entered one of the black vehicles.

The rest of the agents fell back to their cars, some falling by the hands of mercenary bullets. The drivers got inside and locked their vehicles up with the bulletproof windows, then finally sped down the highway.

As they left the bridge and exited to an unknown location, Eric slowly began to rise from the indented car. His eyes glowing red with rage, matching the color of the scars on his face. No seriously, his eyes were actually glowing.

"Uunnnn... FUCK!" Eric screamed to the top of his lungs, and plowed his fist into the side of the destroyed car.


	19. Out of Reach

The two teens sat quietly in the back seat of the suburban, with two strange agents sat in the front. Their vehicle was nothing but silence. The driver stared straight ahead with his solid black shades, while the passenger casually checked the bottom of his lip for blood. It was definitely starting to swell up, even the kids could see it.

"Sooo... is anyone gonna tell us where we're going?" Ron finally spoke up. The silence was killing him, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Hush." The passenger sternly spoke, not even turning to address him. Kim's eyes narrowed angrily, as she was about to say something sarcastic. She could feel it.

Ron quickly stopped her from doing so by putting on her shoulder and calmly pushing her back against her seat. She folded her arms, not taking her eyes off the dickhead agent ahead.

"You okay..?" Ron said softly, referring to her scraped up arm from the crash. She took her eyes off the agent, and looked at the back of the driver's seat. "Yeah." She very quietly said, as she nodded her head. Ron never took his eyes off her arm. The dark red sleeve was torn just below the shoulder, with long narrows scrapes forming one large wound on her arm. It ran from under her shoulder to the top of her wrist.

She couldn't feel it throbbing anymore, due to all of the adrenaline she had just pumped.

"Here." Ron spoke again quietly, and easily grabbed her hand. He reached in one of his utility belt pockets, and pulled out a small blue wrap. It was translucent, and looked as if it had some sort of substance inside of it. Ron let the wrap unroll itself, showcasing the blue liquid on the inside illuminate from the sunlight through the window.

He carefully placed half of it down Kim's arm where her large scraped up are was. He peeled off the bottom wax sealing, and pressed the wrap along her arm. It stuck to her arm with the adhesive-like sticky substance.

Kim quickly pulled her hand away from Ron's grasp, as she felt the wrap start to burn and buzz on her arm. She quickly yelped to herself and looked at her arm. "What is this?" She asked, trying to ignore the minor stinging.

"It's called a Nanite Stitch. The blue goopy stuff inside of it is full of small nanites that heal and reconnect the skin tissue. After the job is finish they dissolve, non-lethally of course. That day I left and went to Global Justice one last time, I saw an entire shipping container full of these bad boys. So I just copped me a few of them." Ron explained, as he placed the rest of the roll back in his side pocket.

Kim looked back down at her arm, and saw the inner blue gel start to move on its own with small white specs. The specs were more then likely the nanites Ron had referred to.

"Don't get too comfortable, kids. We're here." The driver finally spoke. He had a hardened voice, like a veteran of a foreign war would. Kim's eyes went back up to the agent at the front. She had noticed earlier all these agents that had shown up had in blue suits. These guys weren't FBI. She could definitely tell by their demeanor that they weren't particularly friendly, either.

"Who are you." Kim finally asked sternly. Her voice so thick it finally caught both driver and passenger to turn and look at her.

"I'm Special Agent Carson. This is Agent Sitwell. We were assigned—

"No, who are you really. You aren't FBI. Yet somehow you just randomly show up at the most convenient time and take us to some secret unknown location. So what kind of secret organization are you?" Kim wasn't going to take any other bullshit any longer. The two agents looked at each other, both annoyed with the amount of sass they had gotten from the redheaded teen.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it." Agent Sitwell smirked, and turned back to face the front. As the vehicle drove closer to the massive building they approached, Ron and Kim looked out the window in awe.

"Whoa."

It was a large government compound, no doubt. The largest part of the building was a tall cylinder-like structure. It was connected to another rectangular part of the building, which then was connected to a small disk-like structure. Most of it stood over a large body of water, with the rectangular piece being their destination.

The road they traveled on lead directly into the oversized building. They entered a large hanger-esque parking garage, that was filled with a large array of vehicles and aerial vehicles.

As the car came to a calm and orderly stop, the two teens looked around the interior of the large garage with shock. Agents. Agents were everywhere. Some were walking along catwalks. Others had files in their hands and rushed into automatic doors. One man in particular caught Ron's attention: a tall, older gentleman with a black goatee. He was bald, and had on a long black trench coat. The part that made the man stand out? His eyepatch. Where had they seen that before?

"Heh. KP check it out. Leader guy with an eyepatch." Ron partially giggled, referring to another specific director they know with an eyepatch. Sure, she was no longer alive. But referring to her was at least a start of where to stop grieving.

The driver and passenger stepped out of the suburban and opened both doors for the teens to exit. As soon as they stepped out, the agents slammed the doors.

"This way." Agent Sitwell said blankly, walking alongside Agent Carson. Kim and Ron looked at each other, then followed behind.

They were lead through the agent-filled garage, curious as to why so many people were running around everywhere. Surely this wasn't their typical work day? Something else was going on that these people weren't telling her.

The group walked into the main part of the building, entering the lobby. Once again, agents were in their feet running all over the place. It was a very sophisticated and beautifully crafted building. The lobby was quite large full of staircases and a massive symbol in the center. It looked like it was an eagle or some other type of bird. It was a tall, flat eagle, with its wings hanging down in three separate panels in each side.

"What is going on here? Why is everyone acting like the world is about to end?" Kim finally asked, almost getting knocked over by a speeding agent.

"There's something going on in New Mexico. And damn is it ugly. Yet we're stuck looking after you kids." Agent Carson spoke hatefully. Once again Ron had to stop Kim from saying something sarcastic. And he knew how well she hid that. Not well at all.

They were taken into another room, that looked to be some sort of major office. There were overhead monitors everywhere they turned, with glass windows instead of walls for the room. It was so crowded and so loud even their two advising agents started to feel uncomfortable. But their final destination, was through one of the glass doors on the window.

This room looked to be some sort of safe place. Or even a private place. But this wasn't no ordinary safe space for civilians like them. It was a room, designed for casual interrogating. It was bigger than any interrogation room should have been, filled with couches and a couple tables.

As soon as the reached the door, Ron and Kim froze in place.

Through the glass door, they saw the Possible parents. They were sitting on one of the couches, talking to some man in a suit. But that wasn't all. In the far right corner on the couch sat Dr. Drakken. But what surprised them most of all, was the group sitting on one side of the tables by the mad doctor.

It was Team Go. But, not all of them. The only visible members, were Hego, the Wegos and yes, even Shego. She sat the closest to Dr. D, no surprise.

As soon as the parents of Kimberly Ann Possible looked up from the floor, they immediately stood up from their couch. Kim was ready to go inside, but Ron wasn't.

"This way." Agent Sitwell spoke, and held the door open for them to enter. Kim was ready to dash inside, but saw Ron frozen in place. But when she looked back at him, he had his mask back on? Why?

"Ron, what are you waiting on? Come on!" She was beginning to lose her patience. Ron just gulped, and Kim grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. Both agents followed behind, then shut the glass door behind them.

"Kimmie!" Both parents exclaimed, and rushed at her. They locked their arms around her in a tight hug. "We were so worried! What's going on? Why are we here? What is that on your arm—are you okay?" Ann began to shower her daughter with questions.

"Mom—MOM I'm fine! Really!" Kim lightly chuckled, trying to get her mom to calm down. But then, Dr. James Possible looked over her shoulder. He saw Ron, or the Black Lotus anyway. "Uh, Kimmie... who is this... gentleman standing behind you?" He finally asked with a brow raised. Confused, Kim turned around and looked at Ron. He was just standing still, frozen in place.

Now she understood why he was acting so strangely. He hadn't seen the Possible's in the better part of two years. Plus, he wasn't so sure how they'd react to seeing him after he left Kim all that time ago.

Kim turned from her parents, and calmly grabbed Ron's hand. "It's okay..." She said with her light smile that almost melted his heart. Ron looked at both parents, his eye pieces bulging out in nerves. The only thing Kim was afraid of was that her parents were thinking Kim had found another boy to bring home by the way she grabbed his hand.

Ron took a deep breath, then reached up for his mask. He flipped down his hood and pulled off his mask in one fluid motion, as he looked Ann directly in the eyes.

"Hey, Mrs. Dr P..." He said sheepishly, but still with a calm grin. Her and James both looked at him, stunned. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ronald. Ronald Stoppable, in person after so long. The fact that they saw that he was the "myth" Black Lotus didn't even seem to phase them.

"Ronald..." Ann said as she covered her mouth with her hands. He looked so different. So much more mature. So much bigger. So much.. older. The Ron she remembered was tall and lanky with no body shape whatsoever. This Ron had hair on his chin. Hair!

She finally reached out, and wrapped him tightly in a hug. His only response was to hug back, with a small chuckle. Kim couldn't help but smile at such a sight. After all, this was something she hadn't seen in so long.

"Ronald, I don't know what to say." Mr. Dr. P finally spoke his way out of shock. He pulled off Ann, and smiled at him.

"Awe, how sweet." They all then heard a snarky, feminine voice. Each member of the family turned to look over at Shego. She was sitting on the arm of one of the couches, with her arms crossed on her chest. Kim's smile faded.

"What are you doing here, Shego." Kim said angrily, as she started to make her way towards the black and green-clad woman.

"She's our nuclear deterrent." The other strange man in the suit who she saw talking to her parents earlier spoke up. Kim turned to look at him, as did Ron.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, this is dire—

"Director Michael Scott. I'm in-charge of you two kids. And you're both lucky you're not sitting in a federal fucking prison right now after that stunt you and the FBI pulled on that bridge." The older gentleman cut Agent Carson off.

He turned to the two agents who brought the kids, and shooed the two away. They both nodded, then left the room.

Kim heard Ron snickering. As did the rest of the room. They turned and looked at him—Kim giving him her usual glare. He finally noticed all the eyes on him.

"What? Didn't you hear his name? Michael Scott? From th—

"The Office. How original." Director Scott rolled his eyes with an annoyed tone. Ron's smile quickly dropped. Kim just patted his back to ease the embarrassment.

"Look, Director Scott. I don't know what this is about, but you don't talk to our daughter like that." James said sternly. "Mr. Possible with all do respect, the only reason you're here is because you are a legal guardian of Kimberly. Your genius intellect has nothing here. So why don't you keep it together, alright?" The man spoke with snarky attitude.

"I'm actually with him on this one. Never ever talk to someone's child like that. You should never talk to a child like that in general." Dr. Drakken finally spoke, as he carelessly scrolled through his smart device. "Really?" Shego blurted out annoyance, and swatted his smart phone from his hand.

"I'm sorry, this coming from the person who tried to kill her on a regular basis." Director Scott immediately shot back. As soon as he finished, Ann and James gave Drakken—or Drew—the nastiest looks they could muster.

"Enough." Kim finally said sternly, silencing the room. "First of all, why are we here. Don't give me any of that you're under arrest for destruction of property crap, either. They tried that a couple years ago and believe me, that didn't work." Kim's voice hardened quickly, surprising that of ever her parents. They knew their daughter had Ann's attitude, but this was a Kim they hadn't seen before.

"Damn, Princess. Look at you all grown up." Shego retorted from the back, actually sounding proud of her rival.

"Shut it", Kim shot Shego the look, "Now start talking. I promise you if none of this even remotely makes sense then we're out of here and going back to the FBI."

"Clearly none of you are focused on the task at hand here, so I guess I'm just gonna have to dumb it down." The Director started to lose his patience.

"Does anyone remember, when that privileged asshole in New York made himself into a weapon, then flew off to Bumfuck Afghan and cleaned up the Middle East? Huh?" He started off with a simple question. Each of them had to think for a moment, then nodded.

"Right? Now here we are a year later, and people like him are popping up all over the world. Hell, last week we found an entire Mexican cartel dead. Each member had three slash marks through their bodies, some missing limbs, some cut to shit—

"I'm missing your point, Director Scott. What does this have to do with any of us?" Dr. Drakken asked, finally starting to get annoyed by his rant.

"My point is, Mr. Lipsky, that the world is changing. It changed once after these guys showed up," He stopped and pointed at Team Go, "And we—as normal people—have still not found a way to adapt to such a world. None of us... except your little friend Eric Drakkman." He finally closed out to his point. The very mention of Eric's name made Kim's breathing intensify.

"Ms. Possible, did FBI Agent Donald Riker tell you what exactly it was that Eric stole from the Global Justice vault?"

"Do enlighten me." She replied back, still grasping the rock hard tone her voice had.

"He broke in and stole the only recovered remains of a comet. The comet. The very one that gave Team Go their unique abilities." He went on.

"Mr. Director, if I may." Hego finally spoke up.

"You're treating this as if it was another case of an uprising meta-human. But it's not. This is some madman who just wants to watch the world burn. More specifically, Ms. Possible's world." He turned and looked at her.

"Yeahhhh, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm with the thundering idiot on this one. You guys are out of your league. This isn't a situation with people like us, or that flying metal guy, or even that special school in New York for 'gifted youngsters'. It's just some dickhead that only strives for chaos. Trust me, I've been there." She actually agreed with her distant brother.

"Gotta say, you're doing a bad job with arguing, dude." Ron spoke his thoughts to the director.

"I think I'm doing the exact opposite. As all of you are proving my point. Yes, we're a secret agency that is dedicated to the surfacing of metahumans. But, there are a handful of reasons why you've all been gathered here. After your little FBI operation went to shit, the UN has voted to have your problem, now be our problem as well. Everything you do, will be under my control and my control only."

"That's enough." James interrupted. Kim looked at him with shock, hearing the tone of voice from him she'd only hear when she was in major trouble.

"You are not going to just be ordering my daughter around with the secret government agency crap. No. She isn't an agent, she's a teenager. So right now you better give me a damn good reason not to walk out of the place right now with these two." He sternly spoke his mind and pointed at Ron and Kim.

"You want a legitimate reason? Alright, I'll give you one. The only way she has nothing to do with this entire clusterfuck, is her ending her vigilante shtick. Permanently. And Mr. Possible, you and I both know how passionate your daughter is about saving the world. Could you really let yourself take that away from her?"

James had it. He was only seconds away from punching the director right in his temple.

"But all of this has to do with taking Eric in, right?" One of the Wego twins finally spoke up and threw in his two cents. Director Scott nodded, confused as to why the youngest of the entire bunch was speaking about grownup stuff.

"Then I'm in."

Everyone looked at Shego. Kim—as usual—gave her the most hateful look.

"Oh don't give me any of that hard eye crap, Kim. Have you seriously not noticed what's missing here in this room?" Her temper started to flare, now sick and tired of going back and forth with her. Her brother knew where she was going with this. Their faces dropped, the Wegos swallowing a big lump in their throats.

Shego stood up, ready to unleash her fury upon Kim. "Do you want to know why Dr. D and I came without a fight? That evil, psychotic, manipulative piece of shit killed one of—

Shego started to choke up. She couldn't finish her own sentence, with her lip starting to quiver. She felt the stinging sensation in her eye. Kim has never seen her like this. Hell, nobody had. Whatever this was, she felt so strongly about it that she showed actual human emotions.

"K-killed one of our brothers." Her hardened and loud abrasive voice, now a weak and shaken tone.

The room fell silent.

"A member of our family... died by the hands of some psychopathic filth. And if you think I was just going to sit around and let you do all the dirty work, you're ridiculously mistaken Kim." She finally wiped the tears from her cheeks, and pulled herself back together.

There were no words to express how bad Kim felt. She didn't even say anything, but Shego could just feel that hate that brewed inside the teen earlier.

"You see now, Mr. Possible... this isn't something I'm doing purposely." Director Scott spoke softly. "We've included Kimberly and now Ronald into this, because without us that could have been your daughter. Just like Mego, she could have been just as easily hurt, or worse. There was no intention to bring her into this simply because she was right for the job." He finished testifying.

James has nothing to say to that. He saw still so damn angry, but there was nothing to do. What truly made him upset, was that he was right.

"Alright then..." Kim softly spoke back up. Ron and the Director both looked at her, Ron grabbing her hand and letting her squeeze some of the tension out.

"Where do we fare in this?"

Director Scott looked at her, then back at Ronald. His rude and aging face, finally showed a smile.


	20. Cold Errand

January 15th

7:33 PM

Will Du's Secret Safehouse

Will was sitting in the cozy recliner in front of the tv. He wrapped his arm in gauze tape while eyeing the television. Although he wasn't really watching it, noting how he was just focused on healing the scraped up parts of his body. And surely a perfectionist like himself didn't enjoy some cheesy show like Friends.

His concentration became lost after the front door slammed open. Nearly the entire penthouse shook as the metal handle of the door smacked into the wall, a small dent being left in marble wall tiling.

Will, annoyed, turned and looked at the entrance. Eric was standing in the doorway, looking like he just crawled out of a deep, deep, hole. Damn did he look dirty. He still wore his torn up black infiltration gear from the highway battle, half of it torn beyond repair.

Will just rolled his eyes, and went back to healing himself.

"So, yeah... that went well." Ex-Agent Du retorted sarcastically, finishing up on wrapping his arm.

"Shut the fuck up, Du." Eric said casually, as he unstrapped the black SWAT vest and tossed it on the floor. He proceeded to his quarters and shut the door behind him. As soon as he heard the latch click, he turned around and looked at the window. It was dark outside, brightly showcasing the beautiful starry sky. He walked over, and shut the blinds by their designated strings.

He calmly turned his head, and double checked to make sure the door was locked.

Finally. Alone.

Eric physically ripped off the remains of his torn up shirt, and dropped the shreds down on the floor next to him. His masculine and bulky physique showcasing recent injuries he had gathered from his little skirmish on the highway. But he wasn't double checking the room just to make sure he could get undressed. No, now that he was alone he was safe to pull out the mysterious item in his pocket.

He reached into his torn cargo pants, and pulled out a small, glowing green piece of rock. It was warm to the touch with radiation, glowing even brighter with human contact. It was a small remnant of the comet he had stolen, which nobody but himself was aware of. He stared at the rock curiously, then looked down at his chest. The large gash covered in dried blood slit across both of his pecks caught his attention. Curious, he raised the green rock up to his chest right next to the gaping hole.

He started feeling a sharp, stinging pain. The open gash in his chest, was actually starting to heal itself. How was this? Eric watched in awe, seeing the scar completely clear up, smoothing the skin over his chest.

But, there was a cost.

The wound was healed, yes. But it left behind a scar. When Eric finally noticed, his face suddenly dropped. He had hoped this new ability would fix his face. The scars and cuts and marks that Kim Possible had given him the night she defeated him. Not to mention the long slash along the middle of his face given to him by Dr. Director before her death.

"Damn it!" He yelled to himself, and squeezed the crystalized rock in his hand. It crushed with the inhumane strength his possessed, and sprinkled out onto the floor, into sparkling dust.

"I just need more..." He then said to himself, looking back down at his chest. "No... I need it all.." His distraught face, slowly began rising into a grin.

11:36 PM

Club LA

Downtown Los Angeles

Club LA. The hottest place to meet up with friends and have a cold one, or simply find a hidden spot to snort your favorite white substance. No other club in the western United States will ever compare. Not even including the fact that it was dead set in the center of the most beautiful city in the country.

The club was pack full of young adults, loud blazing music, dozens of flashing lights and even a professional DJ by the name of Zedd.

But, even it was a perfect spot for Jack Hench.

Blazing, flashing lights and tables beyond tables full of boozed or drugged beautiful women. On each side was either one of the women he had brought with him, or one of the ladies he paid off the street.

"Jacky... it's too hot in here..." One of the drugged women spoke to the best of her ability, lightly tapping him with almost no strength.

"Sorry." He immediately just shrugged it off, and reached for his alcoholic glass. He had no care whatsoever of how the women felt, not in the least. The only reason he cared to even have them around was... well... pretty obvious.

He completely downed the rest of his drink, then grunted as he stood up. He turned to the completely high brunette sitting next to him, and lightly stroked her cheek. "And I will be right back." He blankly grinned to her, and walked away from the table. She was definitely the skimpiest dressed at the table, so it's no surprise she was his favorite pick for the night.

He left his armed bodyguards right next to the large variety of women and scampered off to the bar.

"Long night?" He heard a strangely familiar voice behind him. Being the casual douchebag he was so famously known for, he ignored the voice. He just continued walking over to the bar, starting to stumble over himself.

"Two more." Was all he said to the bartender. Considering how well known he was around these parts, the bartender just nodded and ran back to go grab two more of the same alcoholic beverage Jack had drank before. He leaned his elbows up against the bar counter, and sighed in annoyance.

Just curious as to who called for attention, Jack lightly turned back around. But to his surprise, nobody he knew stood behind him. Hell, nobody was behind him to begin with. Whoever had spoken to him, vanished within a snap. Still without interest, he just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the bar.

The first thing that caught his blurry gaze, was the clean piece of glass decoration ahead of him. As he stared at his dizzy person in the reflection, he began to see a black blob behind him with two bright white orbs. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was.

Focusing hard, his mind gave him a brief moment to see clearly as if he were sober. When he did, his eyes popped open in shock.

"NO! Not yo—

He was cut off as he attempted to turn around.

The Black Lotus grabbed him by the back of the neck, and smashed his face into the glass decoration he stared into seconds before. Hench yelled in pain as he felt small bits of the glass begin to cut his cheeks. He was the yanked off the glass, and thrown to the ground. Everybody around them started to scream and run away, all except Jacks bodyguards.

Two bulky men in suits rushed in the Lotus, both quickly taken down to the ground within seconds. Bigger doesn't always mean better.

He then reached down to the ground and grabbed Hench by the back of the blazer, and started dragging him as he walked away. "I'm just gonna take this, thank you!" He said sarcastically, as he dragged him towards the back.

One of the back doors slammed open, Jack being thrown onto the outside balcony. He screamed in terror, as Ron's boot connected with his back and threw him to the concrete. Ever citizen and commoner standing outside gasped in shock, and fell silent. "Alright guys, back inside, it's chilly out here." He spoke again sarcastically, watching the modern civilians quickly did as they were told. As soon as everybody was clear of the outside balcony, Ron slammed the door.

"Jacky boy! It's been a while!" Ron spoke with a grin, even though he was aware Jack had absolutely no idea who the Lotus' true identity was.

Jack filled with fear. He stayed down on the ground, and attempted to crawl towards the railing. As he stumbled over—buzzed—he fell on his back and started crawling backwards. "No... you're not real... you're not real—you're a myth!" He shouted in disbelief, with a small amount of blood dripping from his forehead.

Ron quickly reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his button up shirt. With both hands, he pulled the man close to his face. "Oh I'm real alright, baby." Ron smiles underneath his mask, and pushed Jack against the railing.

"What... what do you want from me.." Jack felt his back hit the cold, wet metal of the rail.

"Information. And I know you have lots of it. I also know you just wouldn't lie to me, either. Being the sinless Christian you are." He said sarcastically, and narrows his eyes at the corrupt man.

"Whatever you're looking for—I don't know anything! I haven't been in the game since HenchCo was completely takeout out by the annoying little brat and her sidekick!" He began to rant to Ron.

"Oooo, wrong answer dude." Ron spoke casually. Then, he shoved Jack hard against the railing. His head flew backwards, and looked off the edge.

12 stories down.

He began to shake and yell in terror. "Here's what I need from you. I want you to tell me what you know about Eric Drakkman's recent operation. And if you give me any bullshit.." Ron stopped, and grabbed Jack's hand tightly.

He then started pressing his wrist back with all of his force, causing the man to scream in pain.

"Then you may lose a hand." Ron said darkly.

"That batshit lunatic? He just busted out of prison, how would I have conta—ahh—AHH!" He felt Ron continuing to force his hand backwards.

"You and I both know you're full of shit, Hench. You have another chance to tell me the truth or I completely break it. Your choice." Ron was starting to lose his patience.

"I c-can't! He'll kill me!" Jack pleaded, crumpling to his knees at the pain of his wrist.

"We'll work something out. But, I can't do that without your information. Help me, Help you."

"Okay! Okay okay—STOP!" Jack finally gave in. Ron relaxes his grip, and dropped his hand. The rich man quickly grabbed his wrist with his other hand.

"Now talk." Ron said sternly.

Jack sighed deeply in hatred, then looked up at the Black Lotus. "He contacted me about a couple days ago. He wanted me to find him some secret location—a place to hide whatever the hell he stole from Global Justice."

"Where is this secret location?" Ron asked, calming down. He didn't answer. He was afraid to answer.

Never mind. Ron angry.

He shoved Jack up against the railing again, but with much more force than last time. The metal railing bent, leaning Jack down towards the long drop just a tad. He screamed in fear for his life, begging Ron not to drop him.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Hench. Give me the rest of the details or I drop you from this ledge. You're out of options." He snarled through his mask, and got right up to his face.

"NOW!" Ron then screamed, making Jack jump.

"SAN ANTONIO!! HE HID IT IN SAN ANTONIO!" Jack finally screamed for his life. He could feel the weight of the gravity start to pull him off the ledge. "That's all I know! I swear! PLEASE!" He continued to beg. Ron just took a moment to stare at him. Letting him feel the close brush with death just caress his spirit.

He had what he wanted, so he let his fun come to an end. He grabbed jack by the blazer, and tossed him back to the floor. Jack's loud, feminine screaming dropped to a heavy breathing.

"Consider this mercy." Ron said darkly, then stood back up tall. He turned around, and started walking back towards the exit.

"You're not one of them, are you?" He then heard Jack's shaken voice speak. Ron froze in his steps. Never before had he been referred to as one of them. The Metas. Come to think of it, he'd never actually considered it. He did have the Mystic Monkey ability after all, so wouldn't he technically qualify under that banner?

Ron briefly turned around to look at Jack, seeing him shake vigorously as he stood back up with the help of the broken railing. He couldn't see it through the mask, but Ron was grinning.

"I guess you'll never know, will you."

And with that, Ron turned back to the door, and disappeared into the night as the Black Lotus.

Back in D.C.

Drakken and Shego

Drakken sat at a small family sized dinner table in the government funded safe house. Along with the rest of the rounded up members, the two were to remain in D.C. until Eric was finally caught (or killed). As expected, he and Shego shared the same apartment-esque safehouse, which was nothing unusual to the two considering how long they had shared a lair.

He was casually sitting down, chowing down on his late night tv-dinners. Shego, however, laid down taking up the entire couch. She was bored. Dangerously bored. She held the remote up above her head, repeatedly clicking down the channel button of the television remote. Drakken could hear the constant changing of the channels, as well as the clicking of the button.

His chomping down on his food became more and more aggressive the longer she continued to switch channels.

"Mmm... Shego! Just pick a channel!" He finally complained out loud. He watched her head quickly whip around and look at him hatefully. "There's not a damn thing on! The government can pay for this entire thing that's nearly a freakin' mansion, but they can't afford to give us HBO or Encore or something good?" Shego matched his annoyed attitude with her own.

"This isn't a hotel, Shego. We're just lucky they didn't throw us in a cell this time."

Or even worse... with my brothers." Shego quickly added, shivering at the mere thought of having to sleep under the same roof as her siblings. "Oh, I agree. Repulsive." Drakken snarled in disgust, and he finished the microwaved food. He stood up, and walked the empty plastic casing to the trash and threw it away.

"So... what do you think about this?" Shego then asked, but in an immediately different tone. Drakken turned around, humoring her.

"The place? I've seen better. The color is a little tacky—

"Not what I mean. I'm talking about this. This ridiculous situation we're stuck in."

"Oh. I mean, it's not exactly the first time we've been on the other end of the stick here. It's not our first rodeo trying to take down another evil doer."

"Right... but how does it make you feel, being forced to do it along side Kim Possible?" Shego began to smirk. She was so bored, she was genuinely just trying to get a rise out of her employer for entertainment. She saw his blank face immediately drop.

"Actually you tell me this, how does it make you feel? All I ever wanted was just to get her out of the way. But not you. You've just wanted to tear her apart and make her suffer. So explain to me why you find so much joy in this?" Drakken immediately flipped the script on her, still not trashing away her joyous grin.

"Me? Oh no believe me I hate this as much as you do. But look at her! The kid's turned into a little fuckin' monster and I love it." Shego's grin got darker, showcasing her teeth.

"She's not a monster, Shego. She seems mentally unstable... damaged, if you will—

"Why do you sound so upset about it? This is something you've always wanted!" Shego shouted in interruption.

"It is! But there are two things wrong with this Shego. One: I'm not the one who broke her spirit. And two: now that I finally see her so worn and broken..."

Drakken stopped. Shego could just feel exactly what he was going to say before he even said it. She stood up from the couch, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her chest. Maybe what he was going to say, maybe it was just too hard for him to do so.

"Maybe.. it actually kind of feels bad.. to see someone so youthful feel so empty." Drakken finally spoke quietly. He was afraid to make eye contact with Shego. There was no telling what she was thinking, or what she was going to say. Her silence just spoke volumes.

But in reality, she didn't know what to say. She just stared at him, with a look of anger and disbelief. She finally dropped her arms to her side, catching Drakken's attention.

"Look, Shego I—

She cut him off, by storming out of the room. Her feet stomped so loud they damn near shook the entire complex. Once she reached her temporary room, she slammed the door shut behind her, making Drakken jump.

"Well... that could have gone better."


	21. Understatement

_**The Possibles**_

Kim and her family were confined to their own complex. It was identical to that of Shego's, with a small kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. After such a long and ridiculous day, James and Ann secluded themselves to their designated room. They wanted nothing more than a deep sleep. But not Kim.

As usual, the eldest Possible sibling couldn't sleep. She stayed up wide awake in the living room, pacing back and forth with the television playing with low volume. Various empty drink containers scattered across the living room, as well as small items of food.

She was just so restless. And not the restlessness she usually felt. No, that was much worse. Everything that was happening—this strange world she didn't recognize—was beginning to be too much for her. How much more of it could she take before it finally—

The living room doorknob turns. Kim's scattered brain immediately locked completely on the door. Her feel froze still where she stood.

The door finally opened, revealing Ron. He was in his Black Lotus attire, with his sword—the sword—sheathed. He pulled his hold back down and threw his mask on the table by the door. Kim could see the look on his face. He was exhausted.

"Did you find out anything?" Kim immediately asked.

"Well, I got Hench to talk. It turns out Eric contacted him for his special connections. The remnants of the comet. They're being hidden in Texas." Ron spilled about his evening, as he dropped down to the couch. He groaned in relief over his sore body finally sitting on something soft.

"Texas? Did you tell—

"I already told the Director." Ron cut her off. His tone sounded more annoyed than anything, but she knew it wasn't aimed at her. If he got Hench to talk, why was something bothering him?

"Well, great. We find the comet remains, we find Eric. Simple as that." Kim's voice shifted to a more positive tone. But as she said that, she noticed Ron's already baggy eyes dropped even lower with a frown. She stared at him for a brief moment. He could feel her eyes look him up and down.

"What's bothering you?" She calmly asked. He made eye contact her for a short second, then looked down at the floor. Now she knew something was on his mind. He was never good at hiding things from her. He stood up from the couch, and attempted to walk to Kim's room to get changed back into nice, warm sleeping clothes. But, she grabbed his wrist to stop him from doing so. He quickly looked down, then back up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"There's something you're not telling me." Her voice started to harden. As did her grip on his wrist. He completely turned around to look at her, causing her to release. He sighed deeply, and put both of his hands on her waist. Whatever he was hiding from her, it wasn't good. She had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Kim.. Director Scott doesn't want you to go when we infiltrate his hideout."

She froze. Her entire body was motionless, as if time itself had stopped in place.

"What." She said sternly.

"Kim, listen. He's a government official. He knows about your rough and aggressive past with Eric. He could pull any string he wanted, and have you forced to stay here, if he wanted to. But here—

"There's no way in hell I'm sitting this out, Ron. If he thinks he can just go off and solve my problem, and take down the person who's made my life a an emotion, aggressive wreck, then he's a bigger dumbass than I thought." She began to rant. Loudly.

"I know you wouldn't go without me either, so I already know for damn sure that—

"KP... I told him.. I told him I agreed with him." His voice shook. Kim's face dropped instantly. It was a reaction that broke Ron's heart to see. She grabbed his hands and threw them off her waist. It was the look of betrayal. A look she had only given him one other time.

That night on the island of Drakken's lair, when he had to forcefully rip her off of Eric. The look she gave him now, gave him chills. It was completely identical to that night.

"What... what did you just say."

"Kim, look—

"Are you serious! Are you actually fucking serious right now!" Kim's voice quickly rose. She didn't even care if her parents had waken to hear her curse so loudly. "How could you of all people do this to me! You know how important taking down this evil, maniacal, manipulative, psychiatric bastard is to me!"

"Listen to yourself! This is what you've turned yourself into! You let him twist your morals and turn you into this—

"This what." Kim stopped him cold. His jaw hang open as if he were about to speak, but he couldn't. "No, go on. Finish your sentence." Kim said as sternly as she could.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't pretend like this has always just been your normal behavior! I've seen that look in your eye. It's not about the mission anymore, you're beating people because you love the feeling."

"Where do you come off to talk about normal behavior! Before I found you, you were using small street thugs in China as your personal anger management!"

"Small? Small?! I completely dismembered every branch of a drug and slave trade in Shanghai Kim! And what exactly have you been doing? Chasing dead leads and picking any fight you can find just so you can ease your conscience and tell yourself you're doing the right thing!"

"I DID THOSE THINGS BECAUSE OF THE STRESS YOU LEFT ME HANGING ONTO!"

"YOU BROUGHT THAT ON YOURSELF BY CASTING ME OUT!"

"YOU LEFT ME FOR TRYING TO FINISH ERIC RON!"

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I'M KEEPING YOU AWAY FROM HIM!"

"OH YOU'RE KEEPING ME AWAY?"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Ron grabbed her shoulders and screamed to the top of his voice. Silence filled the room. Her eyes and his locked like a bank safe, each trying to overpower the other. Not a single blink broke the contact. She could feel his heart racing by the grip of his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't lose you all over again..." Ron repeated, in a softer tone. Kim was speechless. How was she supposed to respond to that? For how hardheaded she was, even she knew he was just trying to protect her.

"I'm sorry... but if I lost you again—by Eric's hands or me leaving—then I wouldn't be able to escape that abyss. Not this time." His tight clench on her arms loosened. Which was a good thing, considering she was starting to lose feeling in her arms. She was so stunned, as soon as Ron's arm dropped back to his side, she didn't move. Not even her eyes. She just continued to look up at him.

"Ron.." She tried to speak. He looked away. Shame and grief overflowed within him.

"I just... You're the most important thing in this world to me. I would no longer have a place on this earth if I couldn't have you by my side."

Ron took a deep breath, and turned to face away from her. Breaking away from her own shock, Kim attempted to rub the frustration from her forehead.

"I can't lose you either." She finally spoke softly. Neither of them were facing one another. Ron slightly turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. "It was hard... fuck it was so hard to be away from you for so long... and I can't do that again, either." She continued, and turned to face his back.

She couldn't help it, she had the urge to grab him and never let go.

The redhead sprang at Ron and wrapped her arms around his back, catching him off guard. She felt his sudden flinch, and saw him twist around. But it wasn't long before he did the same. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

"I know you think I'm being too hard. Because I am. This is the only way I can show you how much you mea—

He was instantly cut off, but the smooth, warm feeling of Kim's lips. He hesitated for a moment, but finally returned the favor. But the thing was... neither of them were pulling off. It was becoming clear what was going to happen.

The long, extended embraces they shared began to get a rise out of the late teens. Kim ran her hands all around his body, feeling up any part she could. Her favorite, was ripping Ron's shirt clean off of him (seriously, she tore it off him). The hard, rough feeling of his stout body in the feeling of her plans.

Ron himself pulled Kim's shirt completely off from the bottom. Her maroon bra pressed against his own chest. As he felt her up as well, he hands slid down to the girl's butt. After having his fun by giving it a few rubbed grabs, he clenched it tightly, and lifted her up. She took up his horny call, and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on to him only by her arms around his neck.

He proceeded to pace walk her toward her assigned room, and pushed her through the door. He back kicked her door shut, while easily dropping her back on her bed. As he did so, Kim aggressively grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down on top of her to continue their passionate charade.

It only took seconds of laying down on one another before Kim had finally pulled Ron's pants off. The only article of clothing Ron has remaining, were the loose boxer briefs he wore under his mission pants.

"Finally." Kim thought, feeling hot on the idea of him so bare.

Ron had finally unzipped the bottom of Kim's pants, but he stopped as he felt a sudden jolt.

The smooth glide of Kim's hand slowly making its way down his chest. Then his stomach. Then his lower abdomen. Finally, the lower half of his body began to shiver, feeling her finger tips slide their way into his boxer briefs, and grab hold of his... yep. Exactly that.

"Here we go again." Ron thought passionately, as he felt himself stiffen. By this point, Kim's Black jeans were completely pulled off and thrown to the floor. His hands had slid all over her body, but he felt it was time to push forward as well. He copied her movement, and started teasing her by slowly caressing his fingers down the girl's lower abdomen, and finally into her pale pink underwear.

10: 10 A.M

Back at the Facility

Donald Riker was finally back on his feet, for the first time in three days. Saying his legs were going numb from sitting around so long was an understatement. But, it wasn't exactly easy.

The vehicle he had flipped in previously with his favorite youthful redhead had almost paralyzed him. His lower back was a constant back and forth between pain and tight muscles. Either way, he could not find a spot for peace with his back.

He struggled with a sweat—drenching his clothes given to him by the agency he stayed at—as he attempted to use the two bars bolted to the ground, which main purposes were to help a patient walk again. But in his case, this was not going as well as he planned. He hoped to have been able to walk on his own by this time tomorrow. But, from the looks of it that wasn't happening.

It wasn't hurting him, not one bit (well, aside from the overexertion). It was so hard for the struggling agent because all of the feeling in his lower back just wasn't there. It was nonexistent.

His hands tightly gripped the balance beams as he took another step forward. He couldn't even stand up straight. Every bit of himself strained as he tried take a step on his own. Then another. Then another. He wasn't going to make any progress if he didn't ween himself off the bars. The next step he took, he wanted to do it without the use of help.

As soon as his foot laid flat against the cold floor, he dropped. His sweaty person completely hit the floor, no longer grabbing onto the bars. It didn't hurt, well—except his pride—when he impacted.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed to himself. But, it was no time to feel sorry for himself. He wanted—no, he needed to be back to his feet as soon as possible. So, he reached up, and used the horizontal poles to pull himself back off the ground. With nothing but his pure upper arm strength, he was back to square one. Shit.

He was dead set on walking all the way across this time. Bars or no bars. But, he was paying too much attention to his current objective.

From the observation window down the hallway, was his favorite little redheaded buttercup. Kimmie.

She was jogging down the hallway with Ron, eager to see how Donald was doing. Once she got a clean look at him through the glass, she paused for a moment. Donald saw a quick flash of brought red out of the corner of his eye, of which belonged to the hair of Kim as she raced by. He had to do a double take, to really make sure she's what he was looking at.

Kim quickly latched onto the door handle and flung the door wide open. She immediately blazed inside, Ron not far behind her.

"Don!" She yelled in joy, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. The weak man recoiled just a bit as her grip latched onto his person.

"Hey there buttercup." He said with a slight chuckle, just as happy to see her as she was him. Kim's hug last longer than normal, but if couldn't be helped. She just couldn't bare the thought of losing him in that crash. It has been on her mind since the fight occurred.

The exclaiming teen pulled off of him and finally looked him in the eye. "How are you feeling?" She asked with care, though she already knew the answer. She had been informed about his current condition previously before entering the medical sector of the agency facility. Plus, she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. And she knew that look all too well every time she looked in the mirror.

"Well, I can't walk so that sure as hell means I can't go to the bar or shit on my own." He smiled as he joked to the teen. She briefly smiled but knew he was just trying to laugh through the pain.

Now Ron on the other hand, couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. Because, why not? Only Ron. Kim shot him a split-second look she typically gave him on occasion. This was one of those occasions. Don just looked over at him, confused.

"He's a child, ignore him." Kim jokingly brushed it off. Don chuckled with her.

"I don't know what happened after we crushed but... wow. You two really look like crap." Don continued to smile, as he sat himself down in the chair next to the support beams. "It's been a...wild couple days." Kim replied, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I've noticed. By the way, did they make you guys meet the ringleader of this whole organization? The director?" Don stirred the topic. He had met the big man in charge as soon as he had awaken from the crash.

"Oh. Director Scott?" Kim put extra emphasis on his last name, as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh no. That guy's a dickhead. He left for Brooklyn about 5 or 6 hours ago. Something about a.. man in ice—I really don't know. But anyway, there's a man above even him. The real director. You guys seriously didn't meet him?"

"When we first arrived here, we were just treated so well," Ron said sarcastically, "Everyone was running around because of some incident in New Mexico. So we didn't exactly get a welcoming greeting."

"I hear that. You know, I'd had never even heard of this place. You're a pretty good detective, Buttercup— have you found anything out about this place?" Don turned to Kim and asked.

"Buttercup?" Ron questioned to himself only with a hint of jealousy in his voice, being ignored by the other two conversing.

"From what I've concluded, they seem to be interested in only enhanced and powered supers. Must explain why Eric popped up on their radar after they realized he was a meta-human threat. As well as a terrorist wanted in thirty nine different countries." Kim spilled her thoughts on the super secret organization.

"So what do you think they're gonna do?" He then asked Kim. This was the very question she was trying to avoid. And surprisingly enough, this was the question Ron didn't want asked, either.

Before the redhead could answer, Ron quickly stepped ahead and answered it for her.

"A reliable source told us where he's been hiding and stashing the comet remnants. Somewhere in San Antonio. But... there's a Uh... there's a little bit of a rough patch with that one." Ron nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he finished his sentence. Donald just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They aren't letting Kim out on this one. She isn't aloud anywhere near Eric or San Antonio when he decides to infiltrate and take him out."

Donald's jaw just about hit the floor.

"They're not letting Kimmie go? That's just fucked up." Donald said, slightly bothered as well. "Wait... did you say San Antonio?" He then asked. Ron nodded. "That just doesn't sound... reasonable. Who was your source?"

"Jack Hench. The Ron interrogated him himself." Ron said proudly with a bright grin and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jack Hench? He's your reliable source? You've got to be kidding me." Donald's voice started to fade, as he looked up at the ceiling with a deep sigh. Ron's glammed smiles quickly dropped to a droopy frown.

As Kim was about to add her two cents to the conversation—mainly revolving around her non involvement with catching Eric—the door to the room opened. All the attention, went to Agent Sitwell. He stood in the doorway with one hand on the handle, and the other propped against the frame.

"We have a problem."


	22. Our Darkest Hour

"Somebody pick me up to speed, what the hell's going on." Special Agent Sitwell burst into the room of the communications and investigation division of the facility. He rushed inside, quickly followed by the two accompanying teens.

"He's at it again, boss. Downtown Denver."

"Put it up on the monitor." Sitwell ordered sternly. The analyst nodded, then worked his computer magic. Up on the wall at the front of the room, appeared a large digital screen. It illuminated the room showcasing a shot of Downtown Denver, Colorado. It was an overhead arial shot of the beautiful city.

But it was nothing but chaos.

An entire square block was a blazing combination of flames, smoke and gunfire. Screams and loud shots were heard echoing down below the helicopter.

"My god.." Kim softly said, as she put her hand up to her mouth.

"We have visual on Eric Drakkman. I repeat, we have visual on Eric Drakkman." The man behind the camera spoke into his mic. "Give me a view." Sitwell said sternly. The enlarged screen quickly switched to a FPS live feed from an agent down on the ground. He, along with another agent, laid behind a large piece of the road that had been blown from the surface.

It was loud. Shouting of all kinds was heard from the agents and civilians alike, as well as screaming and crying for help. Orders and commands were barked by the leading officer ahead of them. He squatted on one knee behind a smoking car, with his rifle firmly grasped in his hands.

"We have to pull out! There's too many civilians at risk here! Draw him out of the building!" The superior officer commanded. He poked up from the roof of the car and aimed down his iron sights, unleashing a storm of 3-round bursts.

Then suddenly, a gory combination of blood and brains spewed from the back of his skull. The impact of a bullet hitting him clean in the forehead threw him to the ground with force. But it was no time to stand in shock, only time to react.

"Bravo team! Move up!" The owner of the FPS camera shouts, making the entire room of agents in the communications room jump.

One by one, each member of his squad pushed forward, mowing down mercenaries with impressive precision.

The agent followed close behind, as he kept the rifle aimed forward on alert. The team pressed hard, losing a few men in the process. Their main objective was to rescue the hostages from inside the building Eric had retreated into.

They arrived at the doorstep of the massive corporate office structure and kicked down the front doors with abrasive force.

"Eye in the Sky, we are going in, over."

"Roger that, Bravo Leader. Stay on alert."

"Whoa whoa wait. Hostages? Nobody told me anything about hostages!" Agent Sitwell blurted out into the room full of hard working agents. "Our drone caught sight of Eric and his mercenaries forcefully dragging 4 hostages inside, sir. Their identities have yet to be identified."

This made Kim think deeply to herself. Because truthfully, none of this made any sense. Eric's only goal in life, was her own death by his hands. So why would he commit random acts of terror? Something wasn't lining up.

"I don't understand. Why would he take random hostages? And in Denver of all places?" Kim asked aloud, though knowing nobody was going to answer.

"Just trying to get all attention possible maybe?" Ron folded his arms across his chest, answering her question while gluing his eyes to the screen. "No. Eric has no interest in domestic terrorist acts. There's a reason he's there." Kim spoke a little more harshly. She hadn't meant it so rude to Ron, but couldn't help it. Her blood began to boil.

"First floor, clear!"

"Second floor, clear!"

"Third through sixth floors, clear!"

One by one the agents spent about five minutes infiltrating each level of the building in search of the hostages. After another twelve minutes had passed, the remaining members of Bravo Team had began their insurrection of the 12th floor.

"Alright people, stay sharp! He's bound to be close by." Agent Sitwell leaned in and spoke into the microphone on the computer analyst's dash.

The next few minutes were nothing but silence in the observation room. The agents and two teenagers couldn't take their eyes off the screen. Nor could they conjure up anything to say.

"Seventh floor, clea—

POP*

The agent fell down dead, as the bullet of a SCAR-H penetrated his skull. "Hostile fire! Get a light in here—

POP*

Dead.

"Find cover! NOW!" The camera agent screamed, diving behind a receptionist desk.

Nobody knew where the hostile was. But if they didn't look fast, they were doomed to fail the mission. They can't save the hostages if they're dead.

POP*

POP*

POP*

"Keep your heads down agents!" He spoke again. But it was quiet. Too quiet. The rustling sound of their thick armored vests grinding against the floor was no longer heard. If a penny would have been dropped half a mile away, he would have heard it. "You hear me agen—GAK!" The cameraman was cut off as he began to call out.

Everyone in the communications room jumped fearfully, as they watched an arm reach up at him with unrecognizable speed. The helmet cam looked down at the arm, causing the entire room to fill with screams and gasps. The hostile's arm, was plowed clean through the agents abdomen. Blood ran down his body like a faucet, as the man suffocated and gasped for air.

The only thing about the hostile the room could recognize, were the man's eyes. And that, was all Kim needed to see to know it was him. Eric.

He came in closer to view, now completely recognizable. His bright grin and dark eyes caused the entire room to shiver. Kim hated it. She hated seeing the face that haunted her for years on end. The only new and distinguishable feature about him, was the large crooked slash across his face, given to him by Dr. Director. It was the first time Kim had noticed it.

"I'm just gonna... yep! There we go." Eric finally spoke, as he forcefully ripped the camera off the agents helmet. With one solid motion, he then made a fist with his hand, and bright his bloodied arm back out of the man's body. The agent took one finally breath, before finally dying.

"Ahh... now that's much better!" He smiled evilly to the camera, thwipping the fresh blood off of his forearm. He held the camera up above his head and faced it down towards him.

"Hello Kimmie... I know you're watching this." He began. With his other red, soaking wet hand, he slicked his hair back sarcastically.

"So I've noticed you've made some new little government friends outside of Global Justice. What's the game here, huh? Trying to outsmart me? Well guess what, Kiddo. I've got a few new surprises of my own." He continued, before lightly laughing with his horrific, sadistic grin.

Kim was stunned. Every eye in the comm room was focused on her, but she didn't even notice. All she could do was stare at the monitor with nothing but hatred. Her hands were gripped tightly into fists, close to cutting off the circulation of her palms.

"Did your little buddies there forget to mention exactly who I've got cradled in my little office space?" He brought the camera back down to eye level, and shook his hair back into its usual state. "Un momento!" He said, then breezed down the hallway. His speed was so fast on the monitor, it made some of the workers in the comm room dizzy. One of which, bent over to throw up on the carpet.

Eric had entered a room that looked to be a large office. Most likely belonging to the now deceased CEO or branch manager of the building.

"And hereeee weeee are!" He strung out the sentence as his feet skid on the carpet into a halting stop.

"Hello, Friends! Wanna say howdy to a special someone?" Eric spoke directly into the mic, but clearly talking to the hostages who sat behind him. He cleverly stood at an angle where they wouldn't be revealed—not to mention they all had burlap bags over their heads.

But finally, he pivoted himself and the camera around to reveal the four hostages who sat behind them. Each of them were tied to an office chair, stripped of their clothes for humiliation. The only covering they had on, were their undergarments.

"Now Kimmie, I do believe you have all met before." He smirked, and reached for the first burlap bag. As soon as he yanked up on the bag, Kim and Ron dropped their jaws to the floor.

It was Monique.

"No.." Kim said quietly to herself.

The poor teen was clearly beaten and assaulted. She had a bruise on one of her cheeks, a black eye, and a trail of dried blood down her bottom lip.

"Now Monique, don't you want say hello to your best friend?" Eric's repulsive gaze never left the camera lens. But Monique didn't say a word. Eric waited just a couple more seconds, actually hoping the girl would beg or plea or just do something damn it!

He finally broke eye lock with the camera, and turned to face Monique. The only response he got back, was her death glare. "Oh brother." He said quietly as he rolled his eyes.

With his hyper speed he quickly set the camera on the lamp across the room, to get a full view of the room. Now, the comm room could see every bit of the office he held captive. "Cmon... say something to your best friend, you haven't talked to each other in months!" Eric said as he sarcastically pretended to care.

"F-fuck... off.." Was all she said. That flipped Eric's mood. He angrily brought his hand up, and backhanded her across the cheek. She screamed in pain, as the meta's knuckles hurt 10x more than anything hit she had ever gotten. Kim and Ron both flinched evenly, as his hand made contact with her face.

Bringing his arm back up he took a deep breath, and faced the camera once again. "Now, let's see who the rest of our little amigos are, shall we?" His smile returned. He reached for the other three hostages, and removed their burlap bags.

Wade.

Bonnie Rockwaller.

Steve Barkin.

Every single hostage. All acquainted to Team Possible.

"Oh shit!" Ron gasped out loud, followed by absolutely silence from the redhead.

"Now, I know you're probably thinking I'm just here to cause some mayhem and watch you crumble from the inside out. Again. But truth is, I'm starting to love this 'thrill of the hunt' type thing! So, I'm going to give you a chance." Eric grinned, as he put one hand on Bonnie's cut up shoulder, and the other on Wade's.

"You have four hours to save your friends. Which doesn't leave you a whole lot of time to get here, does it. But here's the interesting part. You can either catch me and kill me like the fucking animal I love you for being, or you can save your friends from certain death. The clock's tickin' Kim. Better get on it." Eric smiled one last time, and stared back at the camera.

To everyone's surprise, Eric's eyes began to glow a bright green. The last thing the entire room saw, were green beams shooting clear out of his pupils and hitting the camera lens. The large monitor in the comms room switched to a black and white buzzing screen.

The room fell silent.

"The fuck is everyone doing?! Get these two in the air, NOW!" A frustrated Agent Sitwell screamed at the agents. Everyone broke free from the frozen gaze, and began to quickly hop back to work.

"You two, with me to the hangar." He said sternly, then slammed the door open. He started running down the hallway, quickly followed by Ron and Kim.

"Hmm-hmm hmmmm.. dadadada-da-dadada... hmm mmm mmmmm" Eric hummed to himself, as he sat atop a building in Denver.

Eric was many things. A psychopath. A relentless killer. And most recently, a lover of meat lovers pizza. But one thing Eric was not, was patient. The man had waited for hours now, in hope his favorite little red headed toy would arrive soon.

"Hmm." He finished humming to himself, and looked down at the time on his gauntlet. "Time's almost up, Kimmie.." He smiled to himself. But this wasn't his typical sadistic and frightening grin. No, this was the smile of pure pleasure. Part of him wanted Kim to show up, due to his strong obsession of her. But another part just really wanted to her to pussy out. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing she personally didn't even try to rescue her friends.

"Well well well..." Eric heard a loud roaring sound in the sky. His eyes left the digital screen on his gauntlet, and looked up. Above him, he saw a large government arial vehicle descending to the street right next to the building he sat on.

"And here I was thinking you weren't going to make it." He spoke out, well aware no one could hear him but himself.

The vehicle with the suspicious agency's eagle logo landed with a halting stop. The back bay door drew down, as the two teenagers—both in their mission attire—ran out into the street. Kim was well aware this was more than likely a trap of some kind. But the idea of her friends' blood on her hands blinded her enough to ignore it.

As soon as the duo hit the pavement, they looked up at the building. In a window of the 7th story, there they were. Some of the people the two came to love. Yes. Even Bonnie.

The window was completely broken out, revealing all four of the hostages. Their mouths were gagged with rags. All they could muster, were loud gargling sounds. But, they weren't trying to yell for help from Team Possible. No, they were trying to warn them.

"I'm coming to get you! Just hold on!" Kim yelled to the 7th floor window, and began to run at the front doors. The attempt to yell from the four began to grow louder and more aggressive.

The further towards the building the two ran, Kim felt something. The exact feeling she had when something was wrong. It had just become second nature by this point, but it was never a good sign. "Ron, wait." Kim said, as she stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Ron's arm.

"What are you doing? We need to get them out of here before he shows up!" Ron immediately yelled back in protest. But, he wasn't nearly as calm about it as she was.

"This doesn't add up. Look." Kim said, and pointed forward at the doors. Ron whipped back around, and saw the glass double doors. They were left wide open.

"My, how observant you are!"

Kim heard the masculine voice echo through the streets. She was dreading this moment. God she was dreading it. But, deep down she couldn't wait for it. She couldn't wait to see Eric face to face again so she could finish what she had started.

Kim looked up at the roof of the building behind her, and saw him.

"Hey there, Kimmie! Long time no fight!" He said sarcastically, with his usual mischievous grin. She didn't speak. She just couldn't stop staring. Emotions flooded her mind, causing her to blind her own view with nothing but hatred.

As their stare down got more and more intense, Monique struggles to move every part of her mouth around, just to break free of the rag stuffed in her mouth. She just about gagged herself, but was finally able to force the rest out with her tongue. The poor beaten girl gasped for air briefly, now able to breath from her mouth again.

"KIM! IT'S A TRAP!"

"What?" Kim quickly turned around in fear. This is exactly what Eric was waiting for.

He narrowed his eyes into the window of his victims, the jumped to his feet. "Here's another neat little trick for you!" Eric exclaimed, causing Kim to look back at him. He brought his hand up to snap with his fingers, then immediately disappeared.

"Where is he getting all these freakin powers!" Ron yelled out with part frustration, and quite honestly, part jealousy. "Where did he go?!" Kim began looking around back and forth rapidly, expecting him to sneak up on her and attack.

"Yoo-hoo! Up here!" She heard his voice again, making her jump. She looked up to the floor the hostages were held, and saw Eric standing behind them.

"If you harm another hair on their heads I'll fucking kill you!" Kim screamed up at him with rage. This shocked the four. In all the years they had known Kim, they'd never heard her talk like that. But it was clear just by looking at her she was... different. On edge.

"Oh Kim... you're still just so damn predictable. What's it gonna be kiddo? You gonna have Magic Mike over here kill my with his magical sword where I stand? Or are you gonna come save your friends?" Eric grinned so bright not even the grey sky could bland his teeth.

She didn't even hesitate. She bolted off directly into the building. Ron reached for her arm, but that's exactly what she predicted. She swung backwards at his hand, knowing he was going to try and reach for her. "Kim—Wait! NO! It's a TRAP!" Ron screamed to the top of his voice, and chased after her.

"I don't care!" She yelled back at him, now already in the building's lobby.

Kim had already noticed how much deeper Ron's voice was. It wasn't necessarily deep and manly now, but it was a lot different from his old pitch. Oddly enough if this were any other situation, Kim would have swooned over the sexy sound of Ron's voice when he screamed for her. But there was only one thing on her mind now, and that wasn't it.

Ron finally started losing her pace as soon as they hit the stairwell. Any normal person would run up the stairs as quickly as possible in order to make it to the seventh floor. But, that wasn't the case for this Possible.

She jumped, hurdled, and pounced her way up the stairs. She used the walls along the railing as footholds, and the railing themselves as a grip to grasp on to. Within nearly a full minute, she was completely up to the seventh floor.

Ron took a little bit longer, actually running up the stairs. But for him, that was quite impressive time he made.

The doorway of the stairwell was immediately kicked down by Kim's raw power of hate and rage. Ron hated seeing this Kim. After all, it was the reason he left Team Possible so long ago. He was hoping it wouldn't come to that again, but he had noticed how much stronger Kim had gotten. This time, he might not be able to stop her.

The two darted down the hallway, recognizing all the flickering lights and blood stains on the wall. It gave Kim subtle flashbacks to the absolute massacre fest at Global Justice that Eric left behind. She would rage about all those innocent lives later. Right now, she had to find her friends. She couldn't let them die, she just couldn't.

"Kim!" Monique's voice was heard screaming. Kim's feet hit the ground like a shooting star, now dashing down the hall with incredible speed.

"Holy shit." Ron thought to himself, in his attempt to keep up with her. If there was one thing her was certain about, it's the amount of power she could exert when her hate was exposed. For him it was like chasing a panther.

She slid her feet along the carpet at the corner of a room with a blown open door. A bright green light emitted from the room, clearly signaling that's where the hostages were. As soon as she stopped her casual glide on the floor, she was already in the door. There, she saw the four tied up victims.

"Kim—WATCH OUT!" She saw Wade scream to the top of his lungs. But it was too late. Eric had dashed at her from the corner, and slammed her into the far wall. She moaned loudly in pain as her head smacked against the hard wall, then hit the floor.

Ron ran in the room right in time to see his love fly across the doorway. "Kim!" Ron yelled. But with his Mystic Monkey power, he felt what he would call "a disturbance in the force".

He sensed the immediate danger in the room, and flung around. Right then, he saw a blade from Eric's gauntlet swinging right at his head. He ducked under it, barely missing the sharp edge of the blade. It was so close, it even cut a couple hairs from his head. For a brief moment, Ron now had the upper hand.

He used his advantage, and side kicked Eric to the other end of the room, smashing down on a work desk filled with monitors, papers and a variety of office supplies. Kim has already started her quick journey back to her feet, with the help of Ron's arm.

"Get them out of here. I'll deal with Eric." Ron said, as he pulled out the Lotus Blade from it's back sheathe. Typically, Kim wanted the fight with Eric. But with such a risky situation, they couldn't afford an argument right now. She she just did as told, and ran for the hostages.

To Ron's surprise, Eric was nowhere near unconsciousness. It would take a lot more to knock down a Meta being like himself. But, he was no longer in a mood to play with his prey. No, his anger started to boil inside.

He quickly kept back to his feet in one fluid motion, and looked Ron dead in the eyes. "Once again Ron, you fail to understand your surroundings." Eric's nasty smile returned. "My surroundings?" Ron questioned, as he started looking around. In every corner of the room, was a stack of large gas drums. Ron stared in awe, unable to understand.

"What is this!" Ron yelled, as he swung his blade at Eric out of pure adrenaline. Eric rolled his eyes, and dodged the sword with ease. He then grabbed on to the thick end of the sword, and kicked Ron in the chest. Ron couldn't believe the amount of force his kick had, not even having any extra balance. It felt like a bar had struck him and thrown him into brick wall.

"I can tell you haven't changed a bit. Not surprisingly really." Eric said dryly, as he looked back at Kim, who was in the process of untying Bonnie's ropes.

"Oooo, I wouldn't do that Kimmie." Eric smiled. Kim's head instantly whipped around to look at him in fear.

Ron was confused. Why set up a bunch of gas all over one room? And the same room as the hostages? Unless...

It hit him. Ron knew what Eric's actual trap was. His eyes shot wide open, and he angled himself off the floor.

"KP! MOVE!" Ron screamed as loud as his shrill voice could carry, and hurried back to his feet. But it was too late.

"See ya around, kiddo." Eric smirked confidently. He bright his arm up, and aimed it directly at one of the gas drums. His fists started to glow a bright green color, illuminating with raw energy. A thick green beam blasted out from his hand, and impacted directly on the gas drum. It burnt for half a second, before finally exploding.

The room felt like it fell into slow motion for Ron. He ran at his redheaded love, desperate to reach her in time. Each barrel of gasoline exploded into one large orange cloud, quickly making its way at the two teens and hostages. Ron couldn't think. He just acted on will power.

He jumped off the ground at Kim, grabbing her arm in the process. She was instantly yanked away from Monique, only inches away from touching her hand. She had no clue what was happening, except the fact that she just got torn away from saving her best friend.

The explosion forced the two teens out of the window, shattering it in the process. The last thing Kim could see before the bright orange had clouded around the hostages, was him. Eric.

He stood in the center of the blast, completely unscathed. His smile so bright it terrified her. Then that's when she realized, it was over. The hostages—her friends—everyone she loved—were gone. Her eyes wide open staring at the horror, with tears streaming down her face as she screamed.

Two two teens were finally knocked from their daze, as they landed on the hard burnt up asphalt. Ron had changed the form of his sword to a shield at some point during the landing—keeping them safe on impact—but she didn't notice. Her eyes couldn't tear away from the fire bursting from the seventh floor.

Both teens screamed in agony as they felt the hard pavement scrape up their back when the rolled. Ron stayed down for a brief moment, trying his best to think away from the pain. But it wasn't long, before he felt Kim break free from his safeguarding bearhug on her.

"Kim—Wait!" Ron protested, as he painfully sat up. She wasn't even attempting to get back to her feet. She started crawling away from him, not making it very far.

He leapt back behind her, and grabbed her by the waist.

"I can still save them! I can still save them!" She screamed through her rushing tears at Ron. She fought back hard, but Ron just wouldn't let go.

"Kim, KIM STOP—

"We can make it! Let go of me—

"KIM DAMN IT STOP!" Ron finally screamed. Kim quit squiring in his grasp. She froze there, propped up on the ground by her elbows. He knew she wouldn't try anymore, as if he felt the very will power and life just leave her body.

"They're gone, KP. They're gone." Ron's voice sank. Kim's face slowly turned towards Ron's. Her eyes were red, completely filled to the brim with fresh, moist tears running down her cheeks. Looking in his eyes, she realized she saw the very pain in his soul that she felt. He began to cry as well.

"No..." Kim tried to say more, but couldn't.

"Nononono..no... No... NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" The sobbing finally started, as she let her body drop to the ground, and screamed into the pavement.


	23. The Hate That Fuels Us

_January 18_

_Disclosed Government Facility_

"How is she?" Director Scott asked the blonde teen.

"Fine. Rufus is comforting her." Ron replied with a sense of toughness in his voice. The last couple days had been probably the hardest he'd ever been through. No sleep, no food, no talking. That was all he felt. He and Kim lost people very dear to them. Though, Kim seemed to be taking it harder than he was.

After a second of silence, Michael sighed deeply. "Kid... I understand the pain you're feeling. Truly, I do. I have lost more people in this line of work than you know. The hardest part of this job... is you can't save everybody." The Director's voice was soft. Ron hadn't heard him speak with this tone before, it was kind of soothing.

Ron didn't answer. He just slouched back in his seat, with his arms across his chest.

"You two are too young... way too damn young to be experiencing this type of shit at such an early age. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst—

"Enough. I get it." Ron finally snapped, stating sternly before looking off to the side with a sorrow filled gaze. The director felt uncomfortable. Dealing with mourning people was nothing new to him, yes. But dealing with mourning teenagers? Who just lost people they loved due to violence? Now that was something he'd never had experience with.

The conference room was filled with nothing but silence for the next minute and a half. Which is long at all, but for them it felt like hours. They sat across from each other at the large table that could set easily a dozen.

"Let me ask you something Ronald," He stated as he stood up from his chair, "What do you think your friends would have wanted you to do?" He finished his question to the sulking teenager.

"Excuse me?" Ron's anger began to show through his words. "Do you think they would want you and Kimberly to just sit around, mope, and do nothing else while this absolute psychopath is out running around? Really? Do you really think they would want something like that?" The Director's voice instantly shifted from calm to serious.

Ron's blood was boiling. He wanted nothing more than to punch the head of whatever the hell organization he ran. But deep down, he knew he was right. Maybe that's what pissed him off the most.

Ron silently stood up from his chair, and began to exit the conference room. "Stoppable." Scott said, stopping the teen right as he had grabbed the door handle. Ron partially turned his head to see him from the side of his gaze. "Eric Drakkman... is he really that important to Kim?" He calmly asked, finally getting the question free from his mind. Ron looked down at the door handle, then back up at the window on the door.

"You have no idea." He briefly replied, before letting go of the door. He turned around and faced the director. "It is just indescribable, the feeling she has for him. It's more than anger—it's more than hatred. The kind of emotions she feels for him turn her into a bloodthirsty animal, who wants nothing more than to beat him to death as violently as her body allows."

His words surprised the director. He had always seen stuff about the teenage duo on television or online and knew about the good they'd done. And not just with saving the world, but just how genuinely good people they were. So hearing such news about Kim, really threw him off.

"...I have seen sex traffickers, beat and torture women. I have seen and heard the murdering of innocent people in foreign countries by vile dictators. And I've even seen a person who wears a skull on his chest and kills other killers. But Eric..." Ron stopped, and looked off to the side. Michael Scott could tell that talking about Eric bugged Ron.

"I have never seen such an evil that Eric is... For a long time, I knew stopping Kim from killing him that night on that island was the right call to make. But after seeing everything—every fucking thing he's done... maybe I could have stopped it all if I'd let Kim end it." Ron cut himself off.

There was nothing else to say. Ron had finally spoken what he'd held so tightly in his chest ever since the very moment he and Kim had been reunited. Director Scott himself was stunned. What was he supposed to say to that? Everything will be okay?

On that deathly serious note, Ron finally turned around and exited the room.

Back at the Complex

"James, just go in and talk to her!"

"Nope. I'm not the nurturer—you are!"

"What am I supposed to say to her? It will all be alright because at least you still have Ron?"

"You? What would I say that would make this any better? You know I'm terrible with this stuff!"

The two Possible parents bickered with one another in a loud whisper outside Kim's door. Both of them wanted nothing more than to help their daughter through this. But neither one knew how to do it. They had gone through something similar to such, when Ron had completely left Kim for Yamanouchi. Yet not even that, was near as bad as this.

The front door of the government hidden complex creaked open, followed by a calm closing. Ann broke off from the argument to see Ron walk in through the living room area. "Ronald." She said, as she reached up and pulled him into a tight hug. "I am so... so sorry." She said in a sympathetic tone.

As soon as her arms broke free from his neck, she looked him in the sad, exhausted eyes. It made her notice he had a few new abrasions and scratches along parts of his face. But, telling Ann it had to do with getting thrown out of a building by an explosion was off the table.

"How is she?" Was all he said. Ann and James looked at one another, then back to Ron. "Yeah, I figured." Ron said in a low voice, then walked right passed them. He slowly reached for Kim's door handle, starting to hesitate if she needed to be alone. But what he realized, was the best thing to do was go talk to her. Right now she felt alone. But there was one other person that lost all their friends, and that was him.

He took a deep breath, then opened the door. He was quick to shut it behind him, knowing just as well it wasn't wise to talk to her with the door wide open for her parents to hear.

The room was dark, but not blinding. There were no lights of any kind but he could still see everything in the room clearly. He looked around with shock and saw how much of a wreck the room was. And he of all people know how neat and organized the girl was.

Her bed was a big mess with the blankets scattered across the mattress and the floor. The walk in closet had shelves on the floor, shattered into small chunks and splinters. The dresser was knocked over was a large fist-sized hole piercing the back of it. And worst of all, was Kim.

She was huddled in the corner of the room, her back and head against the wall. One knee was brought up to her chest while the other was flat against the floor. Rufus sat on her shoulder, depressed as well after trying to help her. The poor girl looked terrible. She never needed makeup and almost never wore it other then lipstick. But in this situation, it had never been any more clearer her face was bare. It had dry tears on her smooth cheeks, as well as fresh scrapes and scratches.

She slowly rolled her head along the wall, and looked at Ron with her half open eyes. Once their eyes met, neither of them had said a word, as if they're gaze had the entire conversation. They could read each other's minds just by a simple look.

"Hey." Ron said quietly, and began to finally approach her. She didn't answer. She just rolled her head along the wall again, turning to look away.

"Care if I sit?" He spoke again with the same soft voice, followed by a halfhearted smile. He knew she wouldn't answer, so he took it upon himself to squat down next to her, and completely sit his back along the wall as well.

There was no way of hopping into the conversation naturally. He just had to dive head first.

"Kim... listen. I know it's—

"Eric finally did it... he got what he wanted. He won." Kim's head looked down at her knees, still avoiding eye contact.

"Kim... he hasn't won." Ron turned his body to face her. "No, KP. He hasn't. What you're doing right now—groveling? By doing this you're letting him win." Ron reached up, and put his hand on hers that sat on her knee. "Would you just look at me Kim. Please." Ron said seriously, and placed his plan on her face, easily turning her to face him. It broke his heart having to stare into the eyes of such a broken soul.

"I am hurting, Kim. Internally I swear I am dying, and it just hasn't quit. And now that we've lost some of the people we've always loved—

He broke off. His speaking stopped, and he tightly shut his eyes.

"But you.. What hurts me the most, is seeing the very person on this earth I would die for... slowly being eaten away and hurting herself over something we had no control over." He tried his best to choke back the cry that was so strongly building up.

She couldn't answer. Because she knew if she started to finally spill out everything that has been killing her, she'd break down.

"I just... Ive been dying, since we finally crossed each others paths again. Seeing this Kim. I would do anything to bring my Kim back. If I had just listened to you a couple years ago.." Finally a tear rolled its way down his cheek. His grip on her hand grew tighter.

She was taking it all in. Rarely ever did she not relate to Ron, and this proved it. Every single thing he described, she understood and damn did she understand it well. "Ron.." Her voice broke from its long silence, cracking from its underuse.

"Everything... is my fault. All of it. I tried to kill Eric. I froze on the bridge. I blinded myself with hate. I missed the obvious traps. Ron.. not a damn thing that happened was your fault." Her voice started to rise as her lip quivered.

"And most of all.. if I had just seen through Eric from the very beginning as bait for Drakken... none of this—absolutely none of this would have happened. So please Ron, stop beating yourself up over my mistakes!" She rose to a frustrated tone, and looked right at his sad face.

"I know it was a hard split for you, believe me I do more than anybody. But listen to me." She turned around and rose to her knees. She grabbed both of his hands with her own.

"I love you to death. So much that I would not hesitate to throw myself in front of a bullet or anything else for you. So I finally truly understand why it hurts you so much to see me tear myself apart. Because truth is.. now that's all I'm seeing you do." Her watery eyes connected with his in a soulful exchange of hearts.

She brought one of his hands up to her face, and placed it back on her cheek where it had been.

"Maybe it's time we stop killing ourselves... and start rebuilding what we used to be.." The girl said softly, finally showing a hopeful smile. Ron's reaction was silence. Every single thing she said was right. They two had spent so long turning into the monsters they had become, that now it was finally time to return to what made them special in the first place. And what better way to do that, than with each other.

Ron surprised Kim, by reaching out and hugging her around the waist. Her eyes bulged open at the sudden movement, then slowly closed with her beautiful smile as she hugged back.

After moments of wrapping in each other's arms and swaddling one another, the hope filled teens pulled off and looked each other in the eye.

"Hicka-bicka boo?" She smiled.

Ron smiled back.

"Hoo-sha."

Will Du drove up to the empty vehicle hangar, and skid it to a halting stop with a loud screech. The driver door flew open, with him hopping out, livid. He slammed the door shut, and walked towards the open hangar bay.

He saw Eric standing in front of a large machine, glowing as bright green as the comet specs from the inside. Will stormed inside and confronted the madman head on.

"Are you fucking insane." Will said with a raised voice, as he stopped before Eric.

Eric's focus on the machine had stopped, completely eradicating the green light emitting from this body. His glowing eyes quickly phased back into their brown color, now looking annoyed. He turned his head to look at Will, barely showing any interest in the boy's rant.

"You never said anything about using the comet to kill people. And now you've killed several innocent people just to break Possible's spirit." His fists clenched tightly.

"Isn't that what you've wanted all along? For her to finally be broken beyond fixing? It looks to me like I've done just that. Hell, if I killed that annoying ass loud mouth she's so desperately in love with she'd probably kill herself." Eric calmly replied, having no care to the conversation.

"Not when it costs the lives of the innocence. I only wanted one thing from this Drakkman, and that was the inevitable demise of Kim Possible. You should have just killed her in Denver when you had the chance." His voice was close to a yell, echoing through the sheet metal structure.

Eric rolled his eyes, and calmly put his arm around Du's shoulder.

"Look." Eric spoke again calmly, and forcibly walked him towards the machine he stood in front of moments before.

"You're a brilliant kid, Du. So can you tell me why exactly I wanted that comet?" Eric pointed at the remnants of the comet he stole from the base. They were locked inside a glass tube in the middle of the machine, illuminating as brightly as usual. Will swatted Eric's hand off his shoulder.

"To unlock the full potential behind your powers— I get that." Will was quick to mock Eric's phrase he had told him several times now. "But you got what you want. Now what the fuck are you trying to do with the rest in this machine?" The annoyed ex-Agent said.

"Can't figure it out? Ooo. Tsk-tsk. I've never been one to spoil the fun! Like the rest of the world, you're just going to have to find out, this time tomorrow." Eric grinned darkly, actually startling Will. If there's one thing he absolutely despised about Eric, it was that damned smile of his.

But, he quickly dropped to a more serious tone. "But... never worry, Du. After tomorrow, you're mortal enemy will finally die. And I for one, can't wait to watch her squirm and cry until every inch of life from her is drained."

Will looked at him for a moment, then back to the machine. He sighed deeply, then started making his way back to the vehicle he'd drove in.

"We're gonna have so much fun tomorrow Will! Maybe we'll go to a baseball game when we're done, okay sport?" Eric stood still, and sarcastically shouted out the the dark skinned male. Will's only reaction, was a middle finger as he continued to walk away. Eric watched for the next minute, as he finally entered his Jeep and left the abandoned facility.

Eric's bright grin returned, as he looked back at his custom machine. He reached up to the glass pod, and slowly stroked it. The green light of the comet inside began to glow brighter, as did his hand.

"Finally.. tomorrow will finally be the day." He shielded evilly to himself, and took his palm off the glass. He then turned around, and began to walk away.

"Maybe I'll kill the little punk ass while I'm at it. I don't know. We'll see." He spoke to himself, and shrugged his shoulders as he referred to Will Du.

Director Michael Scott stood at the front of the room, getting undivided attention from each and every agent. The briefing room was large, filled with nearly 75 agents, as well as a video-chat monitor that had another several squads listening to Scott's instructions.

"To answer your question, no. This will not be a stealth operation. Once you get within range of infiltration, you'll meet up with the United States Army. That bastard Eric won't even see us coming. From there, both teams will—

"—Will intercept Eric where comet is being held."

Every eye in the room, turned around to look at the open door. The redheaded teenager stood there next to Ron with her arms crossed on her chest and a cocky grin.

Nearly everybody was confused. Why was she here? And during a mission briefing of all times?

Director Scott wasn't in the least amused.

"So... finally figured it out huh?"

"I'm a young vigilante with sharp detective skills, I just never cared enough about your plan until recently." The grinning girl said. The director looked at her, then back at the Troops he began to brief. "That'll be all for now, gentleman. Dismissed." He said blankly, clearly wanting them all to leave now that the late teens had arrived.

The room emptied quicker than anticipated, leaving only the three in the room alone. Ron filled in behind his redheaded beauty, and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry to tell ya kid, but it's already been decided. You have no place in this assault. Stoppable and I have already discussed—

"Yeah, well... I was in the wrong. I withdrawal my decision. Kim has every right to come along." Ron said sternly, casually wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"That is not your choice to make, Ronald. Hell, even you barely have a job in this. So I'm telling you, I'd watch that tone."

"And I'm telling you," Ron stopped, and got closer to the director to lock eye to eye. "Kim and I are a team. We always have been..." He stopped, and looked back at her. "And we always will be." He smiled at her as he finished his statement.

"So you and I both know, we're going to take down Eric rather you include us or not. That's how the vigilante's do baby!" He strongly ended his point to the director, as he turned around to receive a high five from Kim.

"Okay." Kim said blankly, and calmly made Ron put his arm down, denying his high five.

Director Scott sighed in annoyance, and looked up to the ceiling. "Okay... here's what we're gonna do. I am still not going to include you in this operation. But—

"There's no but to it. Were going down there—

"Just listen, kids." His frustration began to show. "BUT... As much as it pains me to say.. you two have always accomplished the most impossible of tasks all by yourselves. It's always worked—I don't know how the fuck it works—don't ask me. So what I'm saying is, you two just do what you do best. And I, along with my agents, will do our very best to assist you."

The two teens feel speechless. They looked at each other, then back to him. "So... just like that? No strings of any kind?" Kim ask blatantly.

"No strings." He briefly replied.

Ron looked at him, and put his hand on her shoulder. The two smirked at one another, before turning back to Michael Scott.

"Alright... tell us everything."


	24. Assault

Drakken and Shego were bored out of their minds. The evil duo sat in their designated complex under house arrest. The outside weather was growing more and more aggressive by the minute, eventually knocking out the satellite dish for the shared television. The only thing they had for entertainment the past week and a half, was now completely out of the question.

Drakken sat alone at the table, with an unfinished puzzle sitting in front of him. He groaned in annoyance at the barbaric activity.

"ARGH!" Shego yelled in frustration at the Doctor's childish rambling. She leapt off the couch, and darted at the dining table. With her raw anger alone, she flipped the table from underneath, tossing the puzzle and it's unfinished pieces all over the floor. Drakken's eyes quickly widened at the gorgeous woman's movement.

"This is frickin' ridiculous! I'd rather be rotting in my old prison cell than be stuck here with you in this shithole with nothing to do! ARAGH!" She screamed her rage again, and quickly plowed a fist through the wall.

"Shego! Relax! Just take a deep breath and—

"No! I've had it with this shit! Nothing around here fucking works! It's always storming outside! We got kidnapped from our hidden lair! I'm stuck here with my BROTHERS! And worst of all I lost—

She stopped.

Silence filled the room.

"I-I lost.." Her voice began to sink. Her arms dropped back to her side, as she just stared straight ahead. Her eyes began to water, as her lip quivered.

"My little brother..." The tears started to make their run down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees, and started to sob into her palms. "A-and I didn't even have a c-chance to save him!" Her sobbing grew louder.

"Shego... listen to me.." Drakken said in a calmer voice, and reached down for her. But as soon as his finger touched her for even a second, her head shot up with nothing but hate in her eyes.

Drakken was terrified. He always was when Shego was in this mood. (Which was very common.) "N-now Shego... lets express our emotions with our words—

"With our words? With our WORDS? You really want to hear what I have to say about this?!" She screamed in his face, grabbing him by the collar of his lab coat. "How about I express, how HARD I'm gonna shove my foot.. UP YOUR—

The raging woman was cut off from her rage fit, as their front door was casually flung open. Both their attentions went from one another, to the living room. The tall blonde teen stood in the doorway, a duffle bag draped over his shoulder.

Stoppable.

"Hi." He said with his goofy smile, casually staring at the evil duo. "You? Really?" They both said in unison, equally surprised.

"Who rose were you guys expecting to visit? Seriously." Ron rolled his eyes and joked as he shut the door behind him. "Can't you see were in the middle of something here? Leave or I'll rip you apart buffoon. This is not a good time." Shego sternly stated, as she let go of Drakken's collar, dropping him to the floor.

"Oh I think you'll change your mind." Ron smirked, as he walked closer to them. "I'm not kidding, sidekick. I don't need my powers to kill you. Come any closer and I'll—

"Oh my god just give it a rest already!" Ron finally scolded the mint woman. It stunned her for a moment, as well as the mad Doctor. The dorky sidekick actually told her—SHEGO—off like she was some kind of bully.

He finally stopped in front of her, and reached up at her neck. He was lucky she didn't try and break his hand in the process for even having the idea of getting this close to her. He grabbed onto the power dampener collar with one hand, and into his duffle bag with the other. He dug around for a moment, then pulled out a small rectangular device. It was thin like a hotel key-card, though it was mainly a translucent screen with a hard white frame.

He pressed the small key up against the green light of the collar, and watched as the green light deactivated into a red illumination. The card beeped as the collar unlocked itself, it's teeth pulling apart from each other. As soon as the collar fell onto the floor, Shego leapt on top of Ron. He was forced down to the floor with her other hand clenched against his throat.

"No Shego! Down girl!" Drakken yelled at her as he hopped back to his feet, addressing her like a pet.

"You dumbass! You gave back the one thing that makes me, me. So explain to me sidekick, why did you come here? You and I both know it wasn't to free me for the hell of it. So you better get to talkin'." Her hand started to glow green, burning off the small hairs on Ron's neck as well as sting his skin.

She was right about one thing. He was there for a reason. And he had no time to play this game. Nor did he possess the patience. And for once, he wasn't going to let her push him around.

Ron quickly reached up to grab her wrist, as a blue flame engulfed his hand, illuminating the room as brightly as Shego's green plasma. With his other hand, he reached to the other side of her neck and kicked her hips off of him. She was forcefully rolled off of him in surprise, while he hopped back to his feet in no time.

Well, 2 for 2. He's shocked them yet again.

"That's... that's a new one.." Drakken stared at Ron's glowing hand in disbelief. Ron clenched his hand into a fist, completely extinguishing the blue flame.

"Enough, Shego. I'm serious. Gah, two years away from you two and you're still as predictable as ever." He scolded the evil duo, and turned to Dr. D. "Jeez.. when did you become the rude one of the bunch." Drakken rolled his eyes, and reached out to Shego to help her off the floor, who was quick to decline his offer.

"What's so important that they had to send you of all people here?" Shego snarkily asked, jumping back to her feet in no time. "It's actually simple. We're going after Eric." Ron bluntly put it.

"Ha!" The two heard the blue doctor sarcastically laugh. Both their gazes went back to him.

"You're going after Eric? With who? Possible?" Drakken began to actually laugh as he sat back down in his chair next to the flipped over table. "That's just rich. Clearly you two don't learn from your mistakes. From the looks of it, Kimberly couldn't handle it. Have you seen your little girlfriend lately? Every time his name is mentioned, she gets that same look in her eye. A look I have seen enough times in my lifetime to know what it is. The lust for blood." Drakken continued to smirk.

Sure the evil duo had to side with Kim Possible (by force), but it was still Kim Possible. The fact of her being unwell made him feel just that much better about the situation.

"That won't happen again. I pulled her off last time, I can do it agai—

"And what if you can't? Hmm? Yes, I've noticed a significant increase in your strength. Clearly you've been working less on your buffoonery and more on your skills, bravo to you. But if you think you're going to be able to stop Possible in the state she's in now... you're absolutely deranged." Drakken continued to give his spill.

"And what happens then? What happens when she finally kills him? When she finally crosses that line... I promise you there will be no turning back. The Kimmie you know and love will be gone forever." Shego attempted to hide her smirk, but failed.

"Stop." Ron's voice was hardened, echoing through the living space.

"I will go on your little infiltration field trip, kid. And I will go without resistance. But we're gonna get one thing clear." Shego finally spoke sternly, and got up in Ron's face. "When the time comes to choose between saving either you, Princess or even another human life... or killing Eric... I will not hesitate to dig my claws into his throat. I'm not a hero. I just want what I came her for." Her rough and angry voice gave Ron chills. Sure he knew she wouldn't save anybody if she had the chance, but hearing it from her was even worse.

"I guess that makes two of us then." Ron gave Shego the same dark glare she gave him. Only except he didn't mean it. But he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of her either. A small grin appeared on her face.

"Don't kid yourself, Boy Scout." She sarcastically patted his cheek with her hand, then turned around to walk out of the living room.

Tower of the Americas

Downtown San Antonio, Texas

Eric joyfully whistled to himself as he put his final touches on the containment hold for the comet. The tower was completely empty of all people—well, other than the dead ones—making Eric the only living soul inside. The restaurant at the top of the observation deck was almost completely trashed and batted around to make room for Eric's machine.

As soon as Eric clicked on the final piece of the puzzle, his trademark nasty grin appeared along his face. The power cords and energy tubes all began to spark and glow with a dangerously amount of green electricity.

"And now, for the final touch..." Eric spoke to only himself, and looked up at the ceiling. He squinted with one eye closed, looking for the perfect spot right above his machine. And there it was, right in the center of the apex of the roof. Eric opened his eyes back up, and aimed his fist up at it.

He brought his other arm up to be even with it them clenched his hands together. His eyes began to illuminate bright green, as well as the clasped fists. A thick green beam of pure energy fired out of his extended arms, blowing a sedan sized hole in the ceiling. He was careful enough not to have any of the ruble crush the machine or damage it in anyway.

He slowly walked up closer to his comet machine, and looked up into the hole. There he could see the cloudy and gloomy sky, just as he'd hoped. He could hear the thunder in the background. Everything was in place.

But his joyous peace was ruined, as he heard the elevator's automated voice announce the arrival of the elevator. He turned away from his machine to see the double doors slide open.

Will Du. Fantastic.

"They're coming." He briefly said, as he quickly walked past Eric to look out the observation window. He wasn't joking, either. He was fully geared up as if he were going on an insurrection mission. A thick vest, his padded shirt underneath, knee-padded pants, and a bandana around his hair-stubbled neck.

"Let them." Eric calmly replied, blowing out the last of the smoke emitting from his hands. "You aren't worried about this? At all? You should be. After all you picked such a stupid ass location to put whatever the hell that thing is. If it comes to it, they'll just shoot the bottom of the tower!" Will once again began to question Eric's methods.

"Oh please. Such barbaric attempts to stop me." Eric rolled his eyes was a grin.

"Bar.. Barbari— What the fuck is wrong with you? You just spent the last couple weeks murdering people with your bare hands! And worst of all, you did most of it without any reason! What the fuck about them is barbaric? You're entire plan for the past two years was all about killing those who've wronged you!" Ex-Agent Du almost screamed at him.

"Oh please. I've moved beyond that path now." Eric once again calmly replied. Will was in disbelief of what he was hearing. He fought tooth and nail to break this vile bastard out of prison, and now it was all for nothing?

"We will kill the girl. And by god we will do it violently. But after some searching, I realized what my true purpose is." Eric continued to explain, now floating in the air. Levitation. That's a new power Will hadn't seen yet.

"True purpose? True purpose? Are you fucking kidding me right now!" Will finally screamed at him.

"I was accidentally created on this earth for a reason. To be the ultimate living life form. When my rebirth came all those years ago, I had already gained increase speed, strength, intelligence... I had everything anyone could hope for... But I wanted more." Eric continued his rambled, as he levitated up to his machine. He put his hand on the glass door of it, feeling heat radiating from the glowing comet.

"This comet we've colllected... she's dying. Her radiation isn't nowhere near as strong as it was. It needs something more to heal it back to its state."

"Then what does this have to do with you?"

"Soon, lighting will strike this antennae. All the raw power of the storm will restore this comet. And I will harness every bit of it. Then finally, I will ASCEND to Godhood!" His speech began to form into a statement. His plan was now clear to Will. To be a false prophet.

"No. This is finished. I'm ending this right now! I have put up with your bullshit for too long now. I should have done to you what Kim Possible failed to do!" Will finally resisted against the now powerful being. Eric's glorious grin faded. He didn't say a word.

Will quickly pulled out the sidearm on his right hip, and almost completely unloaded his clip into the large power cord.

"FOOL!" Eric screamed, as he flew back down and tacked Will against a partially destroyed dinner table. He swung his arm, and knocked the pistol out of Will's hand. Will retaliated, and reached up to punch Eric in the face. He used the power from his legs to throw the evil ruler off of him, and rolled out of the way of another attack.

He took cover behind the front desk, as Eric fired off multiple laser blasts from his hands. He wanted to fight back, but how could he pinned behind a metal desk? Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw his pistol. It was laying on the floor, halfway across the room. If he wanted to live, it was his only chance.

As Eric continued to fire raw energy at the ex-Agent, Will finally barrel rolled out from cover. Eric saw he attempt to leap over another broken table, and finally hit him in the ribs. Will screamed in pain as he felt hot burning energy singe the skin on his torso. It knocked him completely to the floor, right next to his handgun.

He looked at Eric who was flying down at him, then back at the pistol. After one last back and forth, he finally grabbed the handgun, and aimed it right at his head. Without aiming down the sights, he blinked hard, as he pulled down on the trigger.

click, click*

The young criminal froze in fear. Eric just stopped where he stood, as he grinned at the boy's misfortune. He no longer needed to use the unnecessary force to end him. He easily reached down to Will, and grabbed him by the collar of his Kevlar vest.

"No... no no!" Will began to cry out, and Eric started to drag him back towards the observation window.

"No! No stop! STOP! NOOOO!!" He started screaming even louder, the closer he was dragged to the glass. Eric tightened his grip, as he stopped at the window. Right as he was about to hurl the loser out of the glass, he stopped. When he looked outside, he felt something was wrong. But, he saw nothing.

He opened his eyes as wide as they could, as he activated yet another new power from the comet: binocular vision. The pupils of his eyes shrunk to the size of ants, as the color faded to a dark, bloody red.

Off miles away, he could see gunships. There was an entire fleet. And he knew, they couldn't have flown alone. He looked back down to the ground, and saw armored vehicles, troop carriers, and military issues Jeeps speeding down the freeway, on the way to his location.

After a moment, his eyesight reverted back to its usual state. He looked away from the sky, and back at cowering youth.

"I've got somewhere to be, William. So if you'd be so nice by showing yourself, OUT!" Eric finished aggressively, as he yanked Will all the way back with his left hand. "No! NO! YOU VILE BASTARD!" Will screamed in hate, fearing his life was about to come to an end.

As soon as Eric's arm was fully extended, he whipped the boy forward at the thick glass of one of the many observation windows. Will's body smashed hard against the glass, completely shattering it in impact. He flew out the window frame with thousands of small shards of glass.

Eric could hear his fearful scream, until he reached about the middle of the tower. From there, he just patiently waited for the crisp and satisfying impact of Will's body on the hard concrete below.

The body made a loud echoing CRACK sound, spreading wet crimson everywhere around the thin crater the body had created.

_**Kim**_

Wade has always told Kim if anything had happened to him, for her to go into his room and seek out something he had hidden for her. A deep sigh emitted from her lungs as she stood in front of the Load household. She knew she had to show up when Wade's mother wasn't home. She couldn't look her in the eye. It was hard enough living with the fact that she dragged a 13 year old into this bloody lifestyle, but having to look the mother of that teenager in the eye was impossible. To her, it was unforgivable.

Being the clever detective she was at such an age, she got past the front door with ease, regardless of the front lock. She casually walked inside, as any visitor would. Kim paid respect where it was due, rather the owners were home or not. So, she treated the house with respect as she always thought one should.

It was the first time in years she'd entered his household. She didn't recognize anything about it. It would take a hot minute to finally find which room was Wade's. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw what looked to be a steel-titanium reinforced door.

Yep. That's Wade's.

The side of the door had a code reader that requires a four-digit code or password to get any further. But what was strange for the redhead, was that the password required seven letters. No more, no less.

"Seven letters?" She questioned to herself. A wide array of phrases and codes popped into her head that would even in the least relate to anythin—

"M-O-N-I-Q-U-E, Monique." The girl said aloud, as she entered the code blatantly into the reader. "Password accepted." The computerized voice spoke, as Kim turned the knob to open the door.

The house may have looked different all over, but Wade's room sure didn't. A countless array of monitors, tablets, computers and keyboards. Like Kim, Wade too had further added onto his setup. Kim just couldn't tell the difference due to all the electronics in the room. Entering his room made her feel at unease. If she hadn't been searching for something he left her, she probably would have broken down right there in his room. But it was no time for tears.

"If I were a hidden object, where would I be..." Kim said to herself, searching the most obvious and open spots of the room first. He was a very intellectual child for his age, so looking for something that he hid was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

She began to think at how she would have hid something so secretive. But all she could think of, was the hidden safe in her closet with her Battle Suit in it.

"Closet." Her eyes widened, as she realized one of the most obvious spots she hadn't checked yet. She dashed over to the shutter-like doors and swung them open. As she predicted, there was a safe behind his rack of disorganized clothes, identical to the one she had. The only difference was, his had "Project: B 2.0" written on the front of the thick door.

Kim stared at the handwriting for a moment, trying to comprehend the meaning behind it. But how was she gonna open it? Surely Wade was smart enough to have a way inside for either her or Ron.

Then, a bright red laser scanner shot out of the front of the small slit in the door, startling Kim. "SCANNING." The robotic voice spoke, as the laser scanner her up and down a second time. "IDENTITY CONFIRMED: KIM POSSIBLE." It spoke again with its lifeless voice, before finally shutting off. The handle of the safe twisted itself open, now awaiting Kim to open the door herself.

She reached for the handle, but hesitated. Whatever was inside, had to be important enough to have such a tightly guarded safe. But the only way to find out, was to reach inside.

Slowly she crept the door open, almost uncertain if she wanted to look through Wade's belongings like so. But after the door was nearly completely open, she gasped.

Inside the safe, was another Battle Suit. It was neatly folded up on the middle shelf of the safe.

She quickly took it out, to identify it and look it over. This was clearly a newer model, by the sleekness of the blue and the shine on the pearly white coating. But being the 2.0, what new did it have to offer?

On top of the suit, was a note. It was handwritten like the wording on the front of the safe. But on the sticky note, read "Go Get em, Kim." In the usual teenage boy writing font. Reading that sentence, made her heart shatter into a million pieces. This time, she couldn't hide her emotions well enough. She choked back the cry, but let a small stream of tears slip down her left eye.

Without hesitation, she quickly wiped away the pain, and began changing into the new suit. It almost gave her a sense of nostalgia, the feeling of putting on a brand new battle suit for the first time. Considering the actual first time she tried one on, she was in the same situation. World in danger, depressing weather, Eric about to get his ass handed to him. It was a lot to take in all over again.

It was clear that Wade had made some minor comfort adjustments to the suit, due to the new layer of padding on the breasts and the softer, silkier interior. She zipped the front up completely, then took a moment to move around in it to make sure it would fit.

When she twisted around to test the flexibility of it, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. All her attention went to the mirror, turning her completely around. Her eyes instantly darted around from her hips, to her butt, to her chest. And honestly, she couldn't believe how good she actually looked in it.

And it was just the suit either.

This was the first time she had really noticed how much she had actually filled out. And for the first time in what seemed like years, it actually gave her back a sense of confidence. She smiled slightly, finishing looking herself over.

"Spankin." She said happily to herself, as she looked at the arms of the suit. But something was different about the arms. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel them slightly heavier than before. Until she looked at the blue dash across the back of her hand, and saw a word in bright white appear.

"THWIP" it said in all capital letters. She looked at it with one brow raised, then shrugged. She then whipped her arm forward, startled by the sudden holo-blade extending from her wrist.

"Whoa." She said in shock, and looked the blade all over. She whipped her arm forward again, and watched as the holo blade retracted and shape-shifted itself back into its holster. She looked at the other arm, ready to extend it as well. But, the glowing blue dash on her other hand said something else.

"CLENCH" it again said, capital letters in all. She did as directed, and clenched her left hand tightly. Out of the blue dash on her forearm, a medium sized holo-shield appeared. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Wade really turned the Battle Suit, into a Battle Suit.

"Oh yeah..." Kim smirked to herself in the mirror.


	25. Attack on San Antonio

"Bravo 1, we are approaching the LZ."

"Continue as planned. If our plan is compromised, you have permission to open fire on the tower. Over."

Ron could hear the conversation between the pilot and Agent Sitwell from the seat in the troop bay. They were speaking back and forth on the radio about some new orders.

"Negative, Sitwell. We don't know how much radiation that comet is emitting. Do not open fire on the target unless you have a clean shot." Director Scott was then heard on the same channel. Neither of them answered, more than likely annoyed at his command.

"So where's the doll?" A sudden voice threw Ron from his daze. He turned and look at the agent in full mission gear who just spoke.

"Excuse me?" Ron said dryly, not sure if he was referring to Kim or not. "The redhead. Possible. Where's she at?" He repeated his question. But, it was a viable question. Of all things that happened, why is she not by his side? Well, truth is those two had their own plan. And it was one that didn't involve this cryptic agency. Kim didn't exactly trust them.

"She'll be here. She'll be here." He quickly had to drum up a lie to throw off suspicion. He then turned his attention back from the trooper, in attempt to drown back into his gnarled daze.

"I've seen some of the more recent stuff you two have gotten yourselves into. Some pretty gritty stuff." The agent with the hoarse-like voice broke Ron's attention once again. He was starting to get annoyed, but he wasn't gonna just ignore the agent. After all they were going to be along side one another for a while. There was no need for unnecessary awkwardness.

"What do you think she's gonna do when she finds him?" He asked another rhetorical question. Ron knew what he meant. But he didn't want to think like that. He and Kim and been over this a dozen times before they put their plan into action.

"I think she'll do the right thing." He answered, not even looking at the agent. His voice was starting to harden, either out of pure annoyance or defense for her girlfriend. "Who is this guy?" Ron thought to himself, slightly irritated at the man's sudden interest in Kim's intentions. Without being obvious, he halfly looked at the man's dog tags around his neck.

B. Rumlow.

He just shrugged it off, and fell back into his daze. He hated to admit it, but now Agent Rumlow got him thinking. Is Kim strong enough to keep from finishing Eric for good? Sure she knew right from wrong very clearly. But her lust for his blood will consume her again, that's what worried him. He hoped and prayed that she would be strong enough to keep from choosing the wrong path.

"30 seconds till drop, troopers! Grab your chutes!" The pilot yelled over the loud twin rotors above. Each trooper stood up and began to strap on their harnesses and prepare for their jump.

A jump Ron Stoppable was not aware of.

"Wait.. drop? What drop? What do you mean drop?" Ron's voice started to raise at the mere though of jumping from the drop-ship.

"Didn't they tell ya, kid? We're jumping half a mile out from the tower." Agent Rumlow gave a snarky grin, throwing the straps over his shoulders. He saw the color from Ron's face drain.

"Don't be worried, Stoppable. It's only 13,000 feet." Another agent spoke, getting a few laughs from the other troopers that caught on. Rumlow plopped a parachute against Ron's chest, almost dropping him back down to his seat.

"Ya know sometimes people don't even make it all the way to the ground before they get shot." Another agent added on, to stir up Ron's fear to get more laughs from the crew. Ron's only responses was a lump in his throat, with widened eyes.

Around the corner of a building, peeked 3 sets of eyes. One pair of blue eyes, and two pairs of red eyes. They goofily looked ahead, for any sign of danger. The large bulky man with a blue super suit stood tall over the other two with pride.

"No sign of danger here. Wegos?" The large blue man asked the two twins who stood below him.

"Nope."

"Nada."

But as they stared ahead, the green and black-clad woman pushed them all down to the sidewalk with one simple shove. "Step aside, morons." Shego carelessly said, walking right past them with Drakken close behind. If asked, if wouldn't bother him in the least to admit he felt safer around Shego than he did the rest of Team Go.

Without even checking around for danger, she walked down to bare street. Everywhere she gazed, was completely empty. A few abandoned cars, but not a single person in sight. Which also meant, there was no sign of a threat around. But that was the scary part.

"Uhh.. Shego... something seems a bit, ya know... off about this place." Drakken started to feel his skin crawl, seeing such a busy place like downtown San Antonio so bare.

"I know." Shego quietly said with confidence, not even turning to face him or her brothers.

"You know? What do you mean you know, Shego? We haven't been here any longer than—

"I know. Now shut up. I'm trying to listen." She said harshly, looking back at Hego from the side of her head.

"Don't talk to me like that! And let's not forget, we have our little brothers here! If you know for a fact we're walking into something bad, you need to speak up instead of playing this whole bad girl shtick. Let's not forget, the agency assigned us to you to keep your sorry Butt out of trouble." Hego didn't hesitate to argue back. That was the straw that made Shego stop in her tracks.

"Oooohhhhh now you did it." One of the Wego's looked at the other with large eyes.

Shego sharply turned around, and stomped up to her elder brother. "Are you that freakin' blind? Have all those years in the superhero business taught you absolutely nothing? Huh?" Shego began to rant, attempting to hold in her usual rage to keep from attracting any unwanted attention.

"What do you notice that's wrong about this place? And if I even hear you say something stupid like "it's quiet... too quiet..", I'm gonna hit you where it hurts." She continued to scold her older brother, causing the youngest two of the family to stay quiet.

Hego just saved the argument, and rolled his eyes. He began to evaluate the whole area, deeply hunting for something out of the ordinary. He checked each building surround him up and down, until his eyes did a double take and locked on to the top level windows.

Every single top window of each building, was opened. But, only the top windows. The rest of the floors were completely closed or broken open.

"You see it too, don't you." She finally calmed down, catching the attention of everyone with her.

"But I don't get it... why would all the top windows be opened what does that mean?" The Wegos asked simultaneously, looking around at the buildings. That's when Shego's logic finally hit Drakken like a bus.

"Only the top levels... that means—

"Oh my god it's a trap." Hego's eyes widened, as he quietly said with shock.

Without hesitation, each open window began to fill with armed assailants. A wide range of assault rifles and sniper rifles alike peppered the buildings, all aiming down at the group.

"This is Team Go, we have been setup up! I repeat, we have been setup!" Hego pressed the button on his small earpiece, calling for backup.

"Repeat that Team Go. Did you just say setup?"

An agent spoke back through his earpiece. Everybody in the agent's unit stopped advancing, and looked at him with surprise.

There was silence.

"Team Go? I said repeat." The agent tried to contact them again. "Can you hear me?" He began to get agitated. No answer. Ron stood behind the commander, and listened with fear. If the strongest unit of the infiltration was being trapped... there's no telling what was waiting for them.

"What's happening?" Agent Rumlow asked his commander, started to feel at unease. The commander just looked at him, then brought his rifle back up to his sight. "He knew we were coming. Men! Keep your eyes peel—

BAM*

A loud pop echoed through the streets, startling the entire squad. A combination of pink and red mist blew out the back of the commander's head, as his lifeless body hit the ground.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!" Rumlow yelled as every agent began to fire their rifles and find any cover they could. The only problem was, Ron had no weapon equipped for long range contact. Rumlow grabbed him by the collar of his black mission shirt, and yanked him behind a wall.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Walking into a firefight with a fucking sword?" He scolded the boy with frustration. "I don't kill people!" Ron shouted back, as another one of their men dropped dead to the ground. "Right. Yeah, don't kid me Stoppable. I've seen some of your Lotus shit. You killed all those people in China!" The angry agent yelled back, as he turned the corner and fired off some rounds.

"I didn't kill any of those people!" Ron screamed back, now just as livid as the agent screaming at him. "Yet you brought a sword huh? Tell me what exactly are you gonna do with a weapon designed to kill people?" Agent Rumlow sarcastically yelled with fury.

"THIS!" Ron screamed back over the gunfire, and pulled the sword from it's sheathe. As Ron reached back to grab its hilt, Rumlow saw his hand begin to... glow blue?

His hand ignited into a blue flame, now starting to spread up his arm. Within seconds, it had covered his entire body. The sword became red hot and glowed into a bright orange and mango color. The agent couldn't believe his eyes. He had always heard of people like the mutants, the supers and so on. But to see one in person... now that was a whole different ballgame.

Ron belched a loud scream, as he drew the glowing sword in front of him. Agent Rumlow watched in awe as the sword instantly molded itself into an enlarged throwing hammer.

The flaming teen ran out into gunfight, screaming as he ran at the enemies head on.

"What the fuck is this kid doing!" One of the agent's screamed as he ducked behind cover, feeling a bullet barely skim by his cover. Every agent watched Ron run out with full force. Bullets by the dozens began to rain on him, only failing to touch him. The mystical blue flames of the monkey ability incinerated the shots on impact.

Each mercenary Ron ran past, he took down with ease. Flips, punches, throws, kicks, smashes, anything. He used his fighting ability and massive sword-sledge hammer to his advantage.

"He's clearing a path!" Rumlow said, opening fire on some more of the mercenaries. As he watched his target drop dead to the ground, he turned to yell at the other agents. "Follow Stoppable's lead! Everyone! Advance!" He yelled, pivoting back around the wall for cover.

As Ron's reign of carnage continued, he knew he couldn't keep it up forever. As well as he knew Eric, this entire city had to be full of Mercenaries. And not to mention, traps.

A Merc reached out in attempt to slice at Ron's throat with his combat knife. If it hadn't been for his Mystic monkey power, he would have been lying in a pool of his own blood. He was starting to lose his focus. He was better than this. He knew it! But one thing continued to rock his mind. The secret plan he and Kim has decided on, made him nervous. But he had to shake out of it.

When the blade made contact with Ron's blue flames, it completely melted, burning the man's hand in the process. He screamed in agony as the hot metal burnt through his glove and imprinted on his palm. Ron took this to his advantage and grabbed the man by the face mask, then smashed his face into the concrete.

He looked back up ahead, and saw more men advancing towards them. Ron gritted his teeth in frustration, molding the sword back into its original shape.

"Whatever you do KP... I hope you do it quick." He said aloud to himself.

Bueno Nacho Corporate Headquarters

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

_It was at this time, I knew it more than ever. Either one of us was going to walk out alive, or neither of us. And one thing was for certain: I wasn't going to be pulling any blows. Fatal or not. Finally. It ends here._

_There_ she stood. Finally. She was ready. Kim knew as soon as she stepped foot out that door, the world would change forever. But, she didn't have the same feeling she usually had when she was about to look death in the face. There was no hatred or boiling rage as she became so used to feeling. No. For the first time in years, she felt hope. She felt herself again, for one last mission.

Her hands were gripped tightly into fists, as she stared at the door in front of her. Memories of years and years of fighting, flashed before her eyes. Fights with Shego. Stopping the Dementor. Defeating Monkey Fist. Ending Drakken's ridiculous schemes... Her and Ron's first kiss. All these memories, just flooding her. She couldn't help but grin, knowing it was all about to come to an end. Looking back on all the moments she hated to have to be violent, she just looked back at them, and smiled.

"If only you knew you were in the good old days before they were gone." She quietly said to herself, now picturing every memory she could of herself and Ron. But she knew she couldn't keep doing this. Clouding her most dangerous task ever, with memories. Besides, there were... worst ways to go out.

Kim closed her eyes, and took a deep sigh. Her hands relaxed, and rested to her side.

"It all ends here."

She opened her eyes, and forcefully pushed the door open with her enhanced strength from the new Battle Suit. Outside she stepped. And as if time itself had repeated, there she was.

On top of the Bueno Nacho Headquarters, standing in the pouring rain with her Battle Suit. Everything looked exactly the same. A new tower was put in place of the one she kicked Shego into. The metallic roofing was covered in rain. And on top of it all... there he was.

Eric.

Standing at the other end of the roof, his arms folded across his chest with a cocky grin on his face. He didn't even flinch a muscle, as soon as the two made eye contact. There was nothing but silence. She had nothing to say to him. They both knew what was about to happen, so there was no point.

Eric pushed off of the vent he leaned against, standing flat to his feet. His arms fell to his side, wiggling his fingers—just itching to kill her.

"So," He stopped, and hand swayed around. "Here we are again... on the roof." He said with his snarky smile, referring to the last time they had met on this very rooftop.

She still didn't say anything. As their stare down increased, as did the adrenaline in Kim's body. Her only response, was the flick of her wrist. When she motioned her hand outwards, out flung a long , glowing blue blade. Her face didn't change nor flinch.

"Ooo. Shiny." Eric briefly replied.

"I'm gonna take you in. Which is more than you deserve you murderous piece of filth." She fretted through her teeth.

"Don't kid yourself, Kim. You can't fight back that urge enough to just give me away. I mean—where's the satisfaction! The lust for the blood on your hands!" Eric tried to tap into her head. Like he had so many times that led up to this very moment. But no more. She wouldn't let him. Not this time.

"I am not going to change who I am. So like I said," Kim spoke, as she clenched her hand tightly. The large blue holo-shield appeared on her wrist within seconds. "I'm taking you in!" She yelled, changing her stature into a battle stance.

"Oh how I just love this. It makes killing you all the more better!" Eric grinned with his maniacal teeth, and popped his neck to the side.

"So then... what are we waiting for?" He said, then immediately began to dash at Kim. She saw his feet leave raise, hovering over the ground as he flew right at her. She had been waiting for this for so long. She didn't want to admit it... but he was right. She wanted nothing else in this life now than to kill him right here. Right now!

She too ran towards Eric, sword and shield ready.


	26. The Clash of the Titans

Shego screamed with her mighty fury as she unleashed a storm of green plasma on the small group of Merc's huddled behind a tipped over car. The car completely flipped several more times, crushing the group.

"Shego!" Hego yelled angrily from behind cover.

"Oh shut up! Who cares about a few dead mercenaries!" Shego yelled back, hopping back around a corner. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of them advance towards her and her brothers. But one of the many mistakes me made, was advancing by her.

As soon as she saw him pass right by her, she grabbed his gun and flung it out from his hands. She ignited her free hand in glowing green plasma, then punched then man straight in the chest, burning through his armor like paper. He wailed in burning pain as he hit the ground, until she stomped down on his face.

"This is more like it." Shego smirked, as she looked at the rifle. But something about it was different from an ordinary gun. This rifles didn't fire bullets. From the looks of it, it fired some kind of radiant energy. Likely the same kind emitting from the comet. Which meant, she was physically compatible with the rifle.

She figured the gun would cooperate with her plasma abilities, so she tested it out. When she squeezed down in the handle of the gun, she once again lit her hand up burning hot. As the gun absorbed the heat, Shego saw a capacity bar on its left side begin to glow completely bright green, instead of the red energy it fired.

She smiled, then immediately aimed the rifle at an upcoming squad of mercenaries.

"Boys! Stay behind cover!" Shego then yelled, warning her brothers. And they knew more than anyone, when she warned you about something, she meant it.

She pivoted around the corner of the brick building, and felt the rifle charge up as soon as her finger touched the trigger.

"RRAAUUGGHHHHHH!!!" She screamed, as she pulled down on the trigger and unloaded a barrage of steaming green plasma at the mercenary squad. One by one they began to fall at her hands. If she has to be cooped up with Dr. D in a government facility for days on end with this much violence as a reward, she would take it up any day of the week.

The other Go brothers ducked down to the ground as low as they could—The Wego's losing some clones in the process—to stay clear of Shego's unimaginable rage. Some of the mercenaries even began to fall back, but continued to fall to her glowing fury.

Shego finally released her finger from the trigger, and dropped to rifle to her side. She heavily huffed for air, feeling the cold wind blow the hair out of her face. The current battlefield, was now absolute silence.

She turned around while still panting, and looked at her brothers.

"Is... is it over?" One of the Wego's peaked his head up from behind a car. Each member of Team Go and Shego looked around to make sure the atmosphere was either empty or every enemy they saw was down for the count.

"I... think so..?" Drakken responded.

Hego came out of cover, and walked over to Shego. She looked up at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you lookin at?" She tiredly said with her typical attitude.

"You okay..?" He politely asked. Her only response, was a slight nod as she looked off further into the city. Down the road she saw more rifles, and began to walk over to them. She picked up three rifles, as well as the one she dropped to her side.

"Here." She coldly said, and shoved one of the rifles into Drakken's chest. She handed each of the other members a rifle, and started to walking away from them. "Come on.. let's go help the sidekick." She commanded, walking over a corpse of a mercenary.

"Where's Possible? Wasn't she supposed to meet us at a rendezvous point by now?" Drakken asked, as he grabbed his chin and looked around for a jet, a jet pack, or a parachute.

"Who cares." She bluntly replied, not even turning around or stopping.

Drakken turned to look at the three brothers, each with their brows raised. "Has she always been like this?" He curiously asked, putting the rifle to his side.

"Basically." The brothers all shrugged their shoulders and spoke.

Eric exhaled painfully as he felt Kim's fist plow straight through his stomach. She followed up with left hook, another cross punch, and a front kick. It flung Eric a dozen feet across the roof, causing him to slide in the slippery rain. Kim wasn't gonna stop it there. She wanted this to hurt.

Her incredible new suit allowed her to dash at him with unmatchable speed, and continue to pummel him.

"All the people I murdered, but letting you live!" Kim loudly yelled her fury, as she unloaded an impressive barrage of combos, punches, blocks, kicks and slices.

While he fell down to his knees, Kim grabbed him by the ankle. When she raised him off the ground, she whipped him around and smashed him against new tower. His body blew straight through the concrete root of the tower, causing it to slightly tilt over.

Being the mega-powered being he was, all of that damage barely even did anything. All it did was piss him off. He looked up at Kim from the floor, and easily began to bring himself back to his feet. As soon as he was once again even with her, he smirked at her.

"That supposed to hurt?" He chuckled.

"I guess you could just call that the appetizer." Kim jokes back, cockily smirked as she brought her battle blade back in front of her.

"Oh Kimmie... you just don't learn." Eric said as he watched her prepare for another attack. Then right before her eyes, he disappeared. He quickly faded away with the rain and wind, in the blink of an eye. But little did he know, she paid more attention than he realized.

She stood in the same stance, silent. She had to know where he was going to pop up before even he did. And sure enough, she did.

He immediately reappeared behind her, and reached for her hair. She quickly pivoted around, correctly predicting where he would appear. His fingers were inches away from her head, only to fail so harshly. When Kim pivoted on her left foot, she sliced the blade down on his hand. Before he knew it, two of his bloody fingers were lying on the slippery roof.

Eric screamed in pain, dropping to his knees. Blood drained from his missing digits like a running faucet of rain and blood. Kim grabbed him by the back of the neck, and smashed his face into the wet floor. She then brought her her knee all the way up to her chest, then kicked his throbbing body all the way across the roof.

For the first time ever, she has gained a sharp edge over Eric. And God did it feel good. But she hated it. She hated enjoying this feeling. After so long she was finally herself again. She didn't want to spin back into a walking weapon of rage and depression. Not again. Not by him.

"Get up." She said sternly, her voice so hard it ripples across the metal roof. Eric on the far edge of the roof slowly lifted his head to look up at her. But, it's not what she was expecting. He didn't have a face full of rage—no. He was smiling.

He lifted his hand off the floor, and looked at the remaining 3 fingers he now had. The two missing spots between his index and pinkie fingers, began to sprout small nubs. Which within seconds, grew back into full sized spare fingers. He didn't hesitate to hop back to his feet. He stared the shocked redhead in the eye, and clenched his remade hand into a fist.

"You like it? A new little ability I picked up from the comet." The sinister psychopath smiled. "Not bad. I wonder if it will work for your balls too." She clenched her teeth, and ran back at the man.

But little did she know, he had been toying with her. He'd waited so long to have his cake, and eat it too.

When Kim charged at him, she swung her sword vertically up at him. He parried the blade off to the side, the elbowed her square in the temple next to her eye.

"AH!" She screamed in pain as she began to lose her vision in her left eyeball. As she reached up and grabbed her eye, eric punched her in the stomach, followed by a grab of the wrist. He pivoted in his foot, and flung her over his shoulder. She flipped hard over the large man, and smacked against the wet metal flooring of the roof.

With her one eye she saw a blurry image of Eric's arm reaching down for her throat. But as soon as he began to grip her neck, Kim kicked him in the shin, causing his foot to slide out from under him. With this, she wrapped her legs around his head, and threw him to the ground in a triangle choke hold.

"If you w-wanted my f-face in your pussy, all y-you had to do was a-a-ask." Eric laughed through the pain of losing breath.

"Shut up!" Kim screamed, and punched him in the face. She couldn't tell what made her angrier, the comment, or how it embarrassed her. She punched him again in the nose, and saw it barely even bothered him, completely disregarding the spewing blood from his nose.

As Kim's thighs began to cut off whatever remaining air he had left, he'd finally teleported out of her hold. "Shit!" She yelled, scrambling back to her feet. But she didn't quite make it all the way up.

Eric spawned himself right in front of her, then front kicked her in the jaw. She flew back at hit the dented communications tower.

With Eric's inhumane speed, he dashed up to her in the blink of an eye. She tried to get back up, but Eric pushed back against the tower. "Maybe this will seem familiar?" Eric smirked. He then plowed his fist directly into the tower, exposing the wires to the hammering rain.

The tower immediately lit up in blaze of bright blue, electrocuting the redhead.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed in full agony, feeling the circuits completely fry her in her sopping wet suit. Eric watched the poor teen cook in the thousands of volts of electricity.

"Oh shut up." Eric smiled, and grabbed her by the neck. He took her off the tower, cutting off the electricity from Kim's body. All he saw was her smoking person, clenching her throat. She began to squirm in his hands as he tightened his grip on her.

"Look at me." He said sternly, seeing her eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Look at me!" He repeated, screaming in her pained face. Kim managed to open one eye slightly and see his mangled face.

"You did this to me... all of this, was because of you. And you'll pay for it before I finally decided to rip you apart!" Eric yelled, as Kim noticed all the facial scars. She had known those were the ones left by her, that night on Drakken's island.

He then brought his other fist up, and clocked her right in the face. The force of the punch was so hard, she flew completely free of his grasp.

"You were nothing when I found you, and you're nothing now!" Eric shouted, as a large bolt of lightning peppered the sky behind him.

Kim couldn't look at him. She had really taken damage from that last blow. Her entire face was soaking wet, but she knew some of it had to be blood. After a punch like that there's no way she came out of it unscathed. She could feel her upper lip begin to throb.

"Where's the room to talk, Drakkman. You weren't even real when I found you. Just Drakken's pet project bitch." She weakly smiled through her bloody teeth. Eric's smile quickly faded.

"RAUGH!" Eric yelled in fury in attempt to snatch her up again. But Kim wasn't having that this time. He attempted to pounce on her lying on the ground.

With her quick thinking, Kim clenched up her right hand. The holo-shield spawned on her wrist as Eric came without range. She then swatted it at him, throwing him off to the side. She hopped back to her feet once again and ran to his side.

While he was recovering from the blow that should have completely shattered every part of his shoulder, Kim wanted to knock him while he was down. She quickly leapt backwards, and drew her grapple-gun as she did so. She aimed down the sights while still in midair, then fired the hook directly at Eric.

She watched it wrap all the way around his forearm, then pressed the small red button on the side that read "retract".

The long cord and Eric both flew right back at her at such amazing speed. And as soon as Eric was in distance, Kim knocked him in the face again with the huge holo-shield. His legs flying him forward into a backspin as he hurled at the doors Kim came through. She dropped her gun to the ground next to her, and panted.

Her hands dropped to her knees as she bent over to take a breather. The poor teenager was out of breath. She didn't want it to show, but that tower damaged her worse than she'd thought. She could feel some of the circuits in her suit pop. Now she knew how Shego felt when she kicked her into it years ago.

But Eric wasn't done yet. The two double doors flew off their hinges, soaring right at Kim. Her eyes widened, as she quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. She looked up and saw Eric standing in the doorway of the stairwell.

"Okay. Now I'm mad." Eric dryly said, as he supersonic dashed back up to her. He attempted to throw a punch at her face, but she blocked it with the holo-shield and jabbed at him with the sword.

"Oh stop it!" He yelled at her in pure annoyance, then swatted her blades forearm with his hand. She tried to knock him to the side again with her shield, but he'd finally had enough. He grabbed her other forearm with the shield, and gripped it tighter.

"Ya know, you still haven't learned from last time, have you?" He asked sarcastically.

With all his power, he then slowly began to squeeze Kim's wrist. Kim screamed in pain as her slick white suit began to spark blue, causing the holo-shield to flicker with lost power. Eventually his hand completely crushed the circuitry around her entire forearm, then ripped the sleeve completely off.

"That was getting annoying." He smirked, and watched her slowly drop to her knees from the crushing pain on her wrist. While she crumpled down, he then kicked her in the chest with all the power he could. She flew to the complete other side of the roof, sliding to the very edge of the broken rooftop.

She moaned in pain, still feeling the kick he delivered. She attempted to get up, but felt the horrible sharp pain in her ribs. She easily jabbed at her left side ribs, then pulled away after feeling the immediate pain. "Ahh!" She yelped in pain. She knew she had broke some ribs from that blow. If she didn't have on the battlesuit, there's no doubt that would have killed her.

"There's something else too, Kimmie. To be honest, you're the one person on this planet who even has the slightest chance of stopping me. Yes, we now live in a world full of people just like you and me. Well, more like me. The planet is filling with super powered beings faster than we can adapt to it. Yet, I still don't think they could come as close as you have. You. Kim Possible. A mortal. But, as I've said... you don't learn." Eric began to speak, as he started slowly stomping towards her.

"As long as there are people like you... there will always be people like me to stop you." Kim wipes the soaking trail of blood off her bottom lip.

"Oh Kim... so naive. So then tell me this smart girl, you being the 'only one who can stop me', you're still so blind to see the real picture here." Eric finally stopped right before her. But, he had no intention of reaching down and finishing the weak teenager... yet.

"Y-you're wrong." Kim weakly spoke. Eric raised a brow at her in confusion.

"You're the b-blind one here—GAK!" She began to speak before his raised her higher off the ground. She grabbed hold of his fist to try and leverage some pressure off her throat.

"I-if you're here f-fighting me... who's watching your precious c-comet?" Kim asked. Eric's eyes widened fearfully, as he finally realized what she was talking about. This whole time he thought she came here to die by his hands, she actually had him right where she wanted him. She was a decoy. Stalling him from the real mission.

"I d-don't think I'm the naive one here." Kim smiled through her blood covered teeth.

"You... little BITCH!" Eric screamed, as he completely slammed her down on the floor. He pressed one knee down on her stomach to cut off her air. He then punched her in the face, causing her to start to lose her consciousness.

"After I physically rip your friends apart, I won't stop until their last screams are heard by you. Then when I finally slit their throat when they take their last breaths, I will make sure you're there to see it!" Eric yelled angrily in her face.

He took his knee off of her, and kicked her in the ribs one last time. He stood up, and started to walk away. But little did he know, Kim has planned this. All of it. And, she knew exactly where he was going.

As he started to walk away, he used his new teleporting ability to spawn back in the tower where his comet machine was. But as he quickly began to fade away to do so, Kim quickly jumped up, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She pulled a small blade from her side picked, and jabbed it deep in Eric's shoulder.

Eric screamed in pain, right before teleporting away. And, with Kim now right along with him.


	27. Fight for the Cause

_**San Antonio, Texas**_

Eric teleported right above the roof of the Tower of the Americas. Also known as, the place where Eric kept the comet. No—his comet.

With all the pain he felt from Kim's blade deep in his shoulder, he couldn't completely focus where to spawn himself. All he could imagine, was a vivid picture of the tower itself, not the interior.

As soon as he reappeared in San Antonio, he began to fall right out of the air above the tower. Kim was firmly grasped around his back, immediately terrified when she saw how high in the air they spawned. She and Eric both screamed all the way down, before finally impacting hard on the roof of the tower.

The side of Kim's head was the first to him, scraping it along the base of long pointed tip. The metal paneling to keep it stable slashed her along the cheek, causing her to yelp in pain. She raised a finger to wipe along the cut, and looked at the blood. But to her, it wasn't nothing but something to slow her down.

The pain of the fall finally began to wear off, causing Kim to regain her focus. She lifted her head off the roof paneling, and looked around. That's when the terror hit her. She realized how actually high she was when she looked over the edge of the circular roof.

Her eyes widened, as she quickly began to crawl backwards from the edge. But as she did, she paid no attention to the hazard behind her. There was a large hole in the roof, with a small manmade antennae sticking out. As she crawled backwards, her hand slid out from under her, causing her to fall down the hole. She could feel her heart skip a full 5 beats, thinking she had fallen off the edge.

But, she landed inside the restaurant of the tower, or whatever was left of it. The poor girl was shaking. So much was happening at once, to the point where she was confused. But it all finally clicked in her head, when she felt a heat, and saw a bright green light from the corner of her eye. She turned around on the floor, and gasped.

She was staring directly at the capsule, that held the radiating comet. It was growing more and more powerful, the harder it stormed.

"You see it now, Kim. It was never just a comet. It's been dying the entire time it's been on earth." Eric's voice behind her made her jump. She turned around and saw him standing tall, with the blade still lodged in his shoulder. She tried to quickly get back to her feet, but couldn't. She didn't want to admit it, but she wouldn't survive this much longer. She had to find a way to bring this fight to the ground. But how?

"Oh no ya don't." Eric grinned, and quickly stomped over to her. He grabbed her by the arm, and swung her face first into a broken wooden table on the floor. She broke through it with all the power he used to slam her down.

"You may have stalled me long enough for your little SHIELD buddies to reach me, but it doesn't matter. One more strike of lighting on my machine, and my comet will finally be restored to its full power. I will be a god." Eric levitated above the floor.

"You won't be a god... you'll be nothing.. but a sad, burnt out boy, crying out because a teenager beat you. As you always have been." Kim weakly spoke with a cocky grin, as she slowly rose back to her feet.

"And as long as you're still hurting people and causing mayhem, I'll always be here to be one hell of a thorn in your side." Kim's confidence bothered Eric. After all he'd done to break the girl, here she was. Still standing toe to toe with him with that stupid smile.

"But I can CHANGE THAT!" Eric yelled, as he leapt right at her. But he wasn't aware, Kim had set him up. He had become so predictable, Kim knew just had to trigger the madman to piss him off.

As soon as his feet left the ground to pounce on Kim, she quickly ducked down and rolled out of the way. As she rolled, she once again extended the holo-blade from her wrist, and sliced upwards. Eric was flying directly at the glass that held the comet, widening his eyes in realization. As he impacted hard on the comet machine, Kim's blade cut clean through the the large black power cord, sending a jolt of damaged electricity to the comet.

"NOO!" Eric screamed, right before he busted through the glass.

A bright, radiant, glowing green cataclysm of explosive radiation detonated off the comet, blowing up right in Eric's face.

"Oh no." Was all Kim could muster, before the explosion finally made its way at her. She brought up her forearms to block her face, and felt the hot flames of the explosion force her out the observation window. The glass of the window was nearly 3 inches thick, but was no match for the body of a teenager getting forcibly blown at it with immeasurable speed. The glass cut up the white and blue suit on her back, causing her to scream in pain. But that scream, quickly turned into a shriek of panic as the girl was being hurled down to her death.

She quickly began to scurry around her hip for her grapple-gun hairdryer, but something was wrong. It wasn't in its holster. Kim looked down at her waist in fear, only to see an empty holster. The reality struck her right there, knowing exactly where she left it. On the roof of Bueno Nacho, where she'd fought Eric twice now.

"AAHHHHHH!!" The girl shrieked before tightly closing her eyes. A million thoughts blew through her head. She had never feared heights in all her years of vigilante work, but then again, she'd also never been blown out of the top of a tower window before.

She couldn't see the ground, but she knew she was close. All she could hope for was swift landing, quick and painless. But, she got the total opposite of what she expected.

"Hey cutie, you lost?"

Wait, what.

Kim immediately felt the gravity stop pulling on her, with a soft object wrapped around her person. Her eyes jolted open, at the sudden voice. She saw she was still falling, but not downwards. She was almost... gliding?

She felt an arm wrapped around her back, and another underneath the bottom of her knees. It was clear, she was being carried. She turned around to see her savior.

That's when she saw, the blonde boy, with the goofy ear to ear grin. The small patch of hair on his chin, matching that on his head. A bright blue flame surrounding his entire body, yet not even scathing the redhead.

Kim was in such shock, she couldn't even muster up a clever response back to Ron. He kept eye contact with his beautiful love, as they slowly descended back to the ground. His feet landed firmly on the torn up pavement, hopping a couple times to relieve some of the impact pressure.

He easily sat Kim's feet down to the ground, letting her stand on her own. Her legs felt like jelly, mainly from the fact she was expecting to die from that fall.

"Are you okay? Where's Eric?" Ron began his sputter of questions to the redhead. "Yeah... I'm okay." Kim deeply exhaled in relief, still holding on to Ron's arm. When she tried to take a step, she felt immediate pain in her thigh. Ron could see the pained expression in her face. Her grip on Ron's arm became tighter as she tried to take another step.

"Kim, wheres—

"Gone. Finally, gone." Kim said softly. Ron grabbed her by her other shoulder, and easily sat her down on a piece of the street that was blown from its space. She leaned against it, finally able to rest. Ron looked up at the top of the tower, seeing a bright green fire burning heavily through the window.

"Damn." He said in awe, watching the thick smoke arise through the roof. But then, he saw something other then just green fire and dark grey smoke. There was something on the edge of the window, moving. He narrows his eyes, in hopes to figure out what it is. It was alive, he knew it. But what else was up there when—

"Oh god." Ron said fearfully, as he came to realization.

"What?"

"Kim— MOVE!" Ron yelled out of nowhere, startling Kim. He quickly picked her back up again, and leapt back up into the air, out of harms way. Seconds later, something large flew down from the tower, and impacted right where they had been sitting.

Ron landed a ways back, safeguarding Kim in his arms. He looked down at her to make sure she was still okay, then looked at the bulky figure. And sure enough, his suspicions were right. It was Eric. And he was boiling with rage.

"Look what you've done.." He softly spoke to the duo. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. Ron didn't want to admit it, but that scream alone almost worried him. Okay, it did worry him. It was becoming very clear this guy is unstoppable... unkillable.

Kim easily dropped back to her feet, not breaking eye contact away from Eric. She and Ron both, stood side by side, standing only feet away from their mission. He stood as they did, and stared at them.

A small plop of water dropped on Ron's nose, not even distracting him from his death stare. Then another landed on Kim's ear. Then another. And another. More and more droplets of rain began to fall. Before too long, the clouds completely covered the bleak sky. Rain began its pour.

Ron and Kim didn't stop staring at the megalomaniac, but slowly, their hands began to crawl from their sides, and meet with one another. Ron's ratted and scratched up hand, grabbed hold of Kim's Wet and bloody palm.

"Here you both are before me, once again. This is the last time, there three of us will stand before one another. Only one of us, is going to walk away." Eric dryly spoke with his sadistic grin, as he ignited his had in dark green, burning flame.

The couple slowly turned, and looked at each other. They knew it. He was right. This was the end.

Ron's dry and exhausted face, grew a small grin. The same grin that had melted her heart for all those years.

And Kim... Kim couldn't help but smile herself. The end of the line was here, and she was more than thankful to see his smile—his actual smile, one last time. He wore his classic mission suit. She wore her classic battle-suit. If she hadn't known any better, this would have been just another mission, one like the good old days.

"One last time?" Ron softly spoke, still smiling at the love of his life.

"One last time." Kim lightly smiled back.

Their gazes finally broke from one another, and turned to look back at their final enemy. Their hands broke off, as they each stood in their ready positions.

Kim thwipped her wrist forward, extending her holo-blade on her only sleeve she had left.

Ron reignited his mystic monkey power, illuminating in a bright blue flame, while unsheathing his sword.

"rrrrrrrAAAUUUGGGHHHHH!!" Eric screamed, as he finally ran at the duo. Ron and Kim both aimed their swords forward, and ran back at him.

Eric jumped high in the air, and brought his beaming fist down upon Ron's ancient sword. On any other mortal blade, it would have shattered it to pieces. But with the legendary Lotus Blade, Ron was able to stop the toxic blow. Eric brought his other fist back, ready to uppercut him right in the jaw. But Kim stepped in behind, and kicked the back of his knee in to take him off balance.

He swung backwards to elbow her in the temple, but Ron stopped it by blocking his forearm with the Lotus Blade. Eric dropped even lower to the ground, and swept Ron's legs out from under him. He then rolled underneath Kim's horizontal slice, barely dodging the sword by a hair. He came to his feet behind her and kicked her in the back.

Once Ron was back up, he jumped in the air in attempt to slice down upon Eric's head. Eric reached up to grab Ron's hand, but Kim spun back around to roundhouse kick him in the face. Eric was knocked in a brief gaze, letting Kim deliver a couple more blows.

One of Kim's last punches to his gut, Eric caught the punch with his fist, and started to squeeze her hand in his palm. Ron's attack gained no more than Kim's, by failing to deliver a spinning flip kick to the murderer's face. Eric quickly grabbed Ron's foot with his other hand, and threw him further down the destroyed road with his free hand.

Kim could feel her knuckles slowly crush beneath his hulking fist. She attempted to kick him in the knee to catch him off guard, but he anticipated such a predictable tactic. He balled his other hand into a fist, and ignited it in his hot green plasma. As she brought her foot up to kick him, he plowed that first straight into her gut.

The girl's eyes widened, as she dropped to her knees. She violently coughed up a disgusting mixture of vomit and blood. He continued to tighten his grip on her hand more and more, knowing he had to been close to shattering her hand into smithereens.

"AAAHHH!!" Kim screamed in pain. She felt her index finger and middle finger knuckles, finally break under his grasp. Her eyes tightening, with streaks of pained tears running down her cheeks while continuing her wailing of agony.

"Leaves a nasty little sting, doesn't it." Eric laughed, as he continued to block her attempts in freeing herself from his grasp.

"You tell me." A voice spoke form behind him.

"Wait, wha—

FOOM*

A burst of bright green energy blew Eric in the back, blasting him off and releasing Kim's hand. As soon as he let go, Kim crumpled completely to the ground, and grabbed her throbbing hand.

"You're gonna let a hurt little hand stop you from saving the world... again?" The sane snarky voice spoke again, catching Kim's attention. She looked up from her bloody hand, and saw the woman herself.

Shego stood before her, with the bulky plasma rifle resting easily on her shoulders. And behind her was Drakken, and the rest of Team Go.

The late teen was in awe. She hadn't expected to see Shego of all people, rescuing her.

Hego reached out past his sister for Kim's hand.

"Cmon Miss Possible! We still have a fight to win here!" He spoke, with his usual enthusiastic tone of voice. Kim lightly smiled back, and took his hand. Getting back to her feet was a struggle, but it was still doable.

Ron flew back to the redhead with his glowing blue flame, landing on the ground right next to her. "Oh hey guys! Wait, where'd he go?" Ron greeted his fellow... acquaintances?

As Drakken opened his mouth to speak, a dark red beam of pure cosmic energy blasted Shego in the chest, throwing her into her brothers. Kim quickly turned around, immediately aware of the caper.

Eric flew directly at the group, but something was different. His eyes weren't the same brown colors they were, they were now glowing dark red, as were his fists.

Ron brought his shapeshifting blade before him, and used it to knock Eric out of the air. It did no damage, only causing him to land on his feet. He casually slid to a stop, grabbing one of the Wego's fallen rifles as he looked back at Kim. He pulled up the rifle, half a second away from shooting the unsuspecting target.

"STOP!" A loud, masculine scream stopped him from doing so. It even caught the attention of Kim, and the members of Team Go getting back to their feet, except Shego. Eric turned around, and lowered the gun. It was Drakken. His rifle aimed high, pointed at Eric's head.

"I brought you into this world! And I can take you out just as easily!" He shouted again from across the gaping crater in the road. Everybody froze. Including Eric.

He had always had a soft spot for Drakken... well, softer spot than for most people. He wasn't the brightest, but he was still technical genius. And he was right about one thing, he did give Eric life. Twice.

Eric grinned. "So what am I supposed to say?.. 'No please, master! Don't do it! I've always loved you!' Yata yata yata." He mocked his creator. "You're a sad man, Drakken. Just because you made me what I am, doesn't me I won't kill you any sweeter than I will the rest of them." He shouted across the road.

"Suit yourself." Drakken casually shrugged his shoulders. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger on the weapon, firing a large bolt of red plasma at Eric's head.

But the round never reached him.

Eric had speed dashed up to Drakken, and grabbed him by the throat, holding him up in the air. He dropped the rifle, and grabbed Eric's wrists with struggle.

"You've always given me an interest, Lipsky. Ya know, it's just a special something I feel with you." He began his sarcastic speech. "So for that, you get to live just a little bit longer. I'll deal with you later." He then swung Drakken up, and threw him directly at the feet of Team Go.

Before any of them could react and counterattack, Eric clapped his meaty palms together, sending a bright light of orange energy. As soon as it touched the feet of the heroes, they disappeared, to a location only known to Eric.

All except Shego, who still laid unconscious on the ground.

"Now, where were we." He grinned, and turned to face Ron and Kim, who only looked at him in shock.

Kim stepped forward as if she was going to attack, but Ron places his hand in front of her. "I'll take this. You swing around and take him off guard." Ron bluntly stated, as he turned to look back at Eric. The madman began to stop back over to the duo, ready to finish them off.

"What—NO! Ron! He will kill you one on one! You don't have any protection or—

"Sorry Kim." He softly spoke, before cutting her off and meeting Eric right in the middle.

"HiiiiiiYAHH!" Ron yelled, as he swung the blade down on Eric, barely being blocked by his slowing reflexes. He threw a punch at Ron, but it was easily anticipated, then countered. Ron kicked Eric in the stomach a couple feet back, then sliced horizontally at him. Eric ducked underneath the slice, then attempted to roundhouse kick him in the jaw.

But Ron blocked the kick with his forearm, and jabbed the blade right at his chest. Eric dashes backwards to avoid the fatal blow, only inches away from the burning heat emitting from the mystical blade. It burned through his maroon chest armor, causing a mild burn on his bare chest. It didn't hurt him as much as it annoyed him.

While retracting back to a stable stance, Ron threw another combo attack of sword slices and jabs. Each and every attack, only barely being dodged by Eric's agility.

"Stop it!" Eric yelled in annoyance, finally enraged of all the irritating and repetitive sword attacks.

When Ron swung one last time, Eric had finally had enough.

He caught the burning blade, in between his gloved palms.

Ron's jaw dropped, in awe.

"I've about had it with this fucking sword." Eric angrily spoke back, while holding his own against the cosmic Lotus Blade.

He reached his leg up, and kicked Ron in the stomach. Ron's leaned over in agony, and Eric finally swiped the sword from Ron's hands by the end of the blade. He threw another kick to his face, to completely take him to the ground. Ron fell down with blood gushing from his nose, knocked into a dizzy state for a moment.

"And... I've about had it with YOU!" Eric screamed, as he grabbed the sword by its hilt, and sliced down the final killing blow on Ron Stoppable.

However, the blade did not make contact with the victims chest. No, Ron raised his arm up as pure instinct to block the attack.

The next second, was nothing short of a living nightmare.

The burning sword, didn't impale the teen, but it did slice something.

"AAAAUUGGHHHHH!!" Kim heard the most fearing sound she had ever heard from Ron's mouth. That wasn't just a scream of pain. This was on a level Kim had never seen from him.

While running up to him as best as she could with her injured leg, she saw something land on the ground next to Eric's boot.

An arm.

Ron continued to scream in nothing but pure agony, with a waterfall of flowing crimson blood gushing from the small bit of his arm left still intact.

Eric saw Kim running over towards them, drawing her out like he knew he would. He wanted to make sure they had eye contact, as he did...

This.

As Ron continued his paining moan, Eric threw the sword a short distance in the air, then caught in upside down by its handle. He made it clear he looked Kim in the eye, then shoved the sword down into Stoppable's chest.


	28. One Shall Stand

The whole world froze.

Kim's feet stopped moving.

She couldn't move where she stood. It was as if time itself had stopped. Every muscle—every limb could not move, except the harsh feeling of her speeding, racing heartbeat.

Her jaw hung wide, with nothing stopping her bottom lip from quivering.

Eric looked her in the eye, with his bloody, terrifying smile. With both hands on the handle of the blade, he violently ripped it out of Ron's chest with a coarse twist. Ron's blood blasted up with the blade and spotted Eric's face in dark crimson.

"No... nonononono.." Kim softly said to herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks, stinging each and every cut and scrape they cake across. But she didn't care.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kim screeched to the top of her lungs. She could no longer think. All she could do, is react.

Her feet picked up with amazing speed, almost rivaling even that of Eric's. Her strong legs combined with the enhancements of her battle-suit conquered every feeling of pain she had. It was as if her injuries had diminished completely.

She dashed so fast up to Eric, it caught him off guard. He brought his arms up to stand in a defensive position, but was outmatches by Kim's speed.

She whipped out her sword, slicing Eric's hand completely off. She knew he could just regenerate another one, but she didn't care. She just wanted this to hurt. While he grabbed his wrist and screamed in agony, Kim kicked his knee in, bending in a way it naturally shouldn't.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kim sobbed loudly into his face, as she continued to wail on the agonized man. She then grabbed his arm, and twisted it around his back, shattering his shoulder bone.

"AASUUGGHHH!" He screamed I'm agonized pain. Kim kicked him forward a few feet, to gain some ground on the madman. She thwipped her sword back into her wrist, then harshly clapped her palms together. As she did, the only hand sleeve she had left, molded itself into a cannon-like shape. If she had both sleeves, her hands would have combined into one massive arm cannon.

In the center of the cannon was a bright blue circle in her palm, taking little to no time to charge up. The large hand cannon fired an overwhelming charge of blue energy, so strong it threw Eric crashing into one of the tall office buildings. Once he was completely out of sight, Kim retracted the cannon back into her normal glove shape, and spun around to face Ron.

He laid on the broken up road, eyes closed. Kim wasted no time, as she slid down the elevated piece of torn up concrete and stopped at Ron's body.

"Ron. Ron—RON! Come on say something." She began jabbering, and put one hand under his head, then another on his chest. But he didn't move.

"Ron damn it COME ON!" She screamed with tears.

"RON!"

His eyes finally crested their way open, no more then half eyed. His head weakly rolled over in Kim's hand to look her in the eye. To look her in those bright, beautiful, emerald eyes. One last time.

A small smile crawled its way across his face. "H-how's my hair..." He weakly spoke, causing pain in his chest to even open his mouth.

"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, okay? We're gonna get you outta here, and—and we're gonna—

"Kim—

"And we're gonna take you back to the compound so we can—

"Kim." Ron's strained voice got serious, stopping Kim in her tracks. Neither of them blinked. All they could do was stare at one another, because deep down, Kim knew.

The longer their eyes stared into one another's, Ron's heart began to break. He had to watch Kim break down, right in front of him.

"No... R-Ron no.." She could barely speak past the tears. "I can't I just can't.." She sobbed harder. She placed her other hand on top of his. Her grip tightened.

"KP... l-listen to me—

"Don't talk like that Ron.. I can g-get you out of—

"Sshhhh." He quietly shushed her. She finally stopped talking, and stared at him with her wide quivering lip.

"I'm sorry Kim... I'm sorry. B-but there's no second chance t-this time..." He finally spoke the truth Kim didn't want to hear. The truth she didn't even want to think about. He reached up his shaking hand from Kim's grasp, and weakly placed it on her bloody and worn cheek.

"I w-want you to listen to me Kim," He started, knowing he didn't have much time left, "All my l-life, I had always thought I w-was searching for my purpose."

"P-please don't Ron.." Kim sobbed hard.

"When in reality, I had my purpose all along... and it t-took being away from you to realize it.."

Kim placed her hand on top of his on her cheek. He wiped away the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"It's not about saving t-the world time and time again... but it's w-who I was doing it with.." He stopped. He couldn't hold on much longer. He was draining the last of the energy he had, but he just had to let Kim know. He had to let her know everything.

Kim's heart skipped a beat. After hearing him admit that she was his sole purpose in life, shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"Y-you're the love of my life Kim." He finally said.

"I'm sorry I c-couldn't stay this time...Thank you... for e-everything..."

Kim couldn't do it any longer. She knew she had no more time to wait. She finally grabbed his face with both of her hands, and pulled him into a tight embrace of passion. Their lips met with their fiery souls intertwined. And for one last time, all Kim could think of was the thousands of memories of them rushing through her brain, with nothing but an exchange of hearts through their passionate kiss.

Then, she finally felt his head get heavy, and slowly start to remove his lips from hers. She felt his hair start to slide out from her fingers and roll back down to the ground.

"No—Ron NO!" Kim could just feel the life leaving his body. His eyes were beginning to shut again. One more time.

"RON! PLEASE! STAY WITH ME!" She screamed at him again with hot tears.

"D-Don't let him change you... d-don't...

He began to fade.

And just like that, Ron Stoppable's story, had ended.

"RON!!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, and dropped her head to her cut up hands. "N-oo-o-oo..." She sobbed.

But from behind her, she heard the loud, ear piercing sound of glass shattering and concrete getting destroyed. There wasn't much time left before Eric had reached her again.

She could hear his heavy, inhumane footsteps far off in the distance behind her. But then, something inside of her snapped.

She looked up from her teary palms, with nothing but rage and boiling fury in her baggy red eyes.

"Ohhh Kimmie!" Eric's sarcastic voice echoed through the destroyed city.

Her hands clasped tightly into fists. Her broken hand didn't even bother her. The adrenaline and anger that fueled her completely numbed the feeling of the crushed knuckles on her left hand.

Eric watched her quickly whip around, he saw that intense look on her face. The gritting teeth covered in blood. The dark red eyes. The cut up and dry bloodied face. It's what he has been waiting for. The broken Kim Possible.

His hand was almost completely recovered from the swing of her blade. His knee crunches and swished around inside his leg as it reassembled itself. His shoulder however, would take a bit more time to completely heal. Kim has shattered every piece of bone from his forearm, all the way back to his shoulder blade. As painful as it was, he knew it wasn't permanent.

Kim slowly stood to her aching feet, and stood her ground. And for one last time, she and Eric stood on opposites. Mano y Mano. She had told herself she wasn't that dark and cruel vigilante anymore. But this time, there was no going back. She wanted blood.

Eric didn't take any chances after those last dirty blows upon him. He bright his fist up, and fired a dark red beam of plasma energy straight at Kim's head.

She firmly planted one hand on the ground, then sprinted off with her increasing agility.

Every single bolt of plasma he fired, she dashed out of the way as she ran straight for him. She finally made it up to close range, delivering a high front kick to the bottom of his jaw. He back stepped to catch his balance right as soon as Kim stabbed him in the thigh with her holo-blade.

As Eric yelled in pain, she shoved the sword completely through his leg. The sharp, burning tip of the blade exited through the other end of his leg.

With the sword still locked in his flesh, Kim jumped high in the air, spun, and kicked him in the face with each foot. She pulled the blade out of his leg, and retracted it back into its slot. As she went in to throw another punch, Eric anticipated her quick fist. But even he had to admit, she was getting too ruthless. Her speed had increased at an alarming rate.

He threw her fist to the side, then knees her in the gut. She bent over and gasped for air, leaving an opening for Eric to kick her in the face. She stumbled backwards, feeling the pain of her now fractured nose. The blood immediately ran down her lips and dripped down her chin.

"Nothing you do can outmatch me!" Eric yelled, as he grabbed Kim by the throat, and held her high up in the air.

"NOTHING!" Eric then slammed her down on her back. She could feel the sharp torn concrete slicing down her back, tearing open the battle-suit. But she wasn't about to scream in pain. She wasn't gonna let him win this time.

He attempted to stomp on her chest and crush her organs, but she rolled off to the side, sliding down a small hole near a restaurant. A bursted pipe spewed the water on from the restaurant, with Kim rolling down in it. With the rain and the filthy water she rolled in, she knew her suit wouldn't last any longer.

She leaned up from the ground to catch a glimpse of her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the back of it sparking. The suit was malfunctioning. It was the only reason she was still alive, and now it's shot.

She sat back up on her hands and knees, hoping for one last miracle, or this was the end for her.

When she leaned up to her knees, she looked down at her wrist. The bright blue stripe around her wrist was still glowing, but it was flickering. The last of the energy the suit had was more then likely stored in her blade. It was her last defense.

She got to her feet, and turned to look back at Eric. As soon as she looked up, she saw him pouncing upon her with his fists ready to slam down on her. She jumped backwards as his heavy person smashed into the concrete. She grabbed him by the collar of his chest armor, and pulled his face down into a hard knee. His head sling backwards with blood spewing from his nostrils.

She then ducked under a blind punch he threw, and plowed her fist into his groin. He weakly reached down for his crotch in pain, leaving him wide open for Kim, who roundhouse kicked him in the face. Eric fell to the ground, knocked into a hard daze.

This was it. This is where it needed to end.

Kim straddled her legs around Eric's hips, and punched him in the face. She brought the same arm back, and punched him again. Then again. Then again. She kept from using both hands, regarding the fact of her broken knuckles.

"YOU!"

Punch.

"TOOK!"

Punch.

"EVERYTHING!"

Punch.

"FROM!"

Punch.

"ME!"

Her reigning barrage of fists blooded his face as each blow landed.

"Don't let him change you."

Ron's voice then echoed in her head.

Her arm was cocked back for another punch, but stopped. Her eyes were still locked with Eric's, with her teeth clinching so tight it hurt.

"What's wrong Kimmie? Having second thoughts?" Eric smiled through his bloody teeth. Kim didn't respond, she just breathed heavily and kept her arm cocked back.

"That's your mistake!" Eric then screamed. He grabbed Kim by the hair, and pulled her down into a head butt. With his superhuman strength, he then threw her completely off of him with only a single hand.

Kim, now with a throbbing forehead, knew she had no time to lay around. The world spun for Possible as she used the side of a building to get back to her feet. She saw the blurry image of the land she stood on, and fast moving red object flying right towards her.

Eric slammed her right against the glass building, then threw her back into the road. She landed on her feet, sliding backwards to keep her balance.

She whipped her wrist one one last time to extend her holo-blade, and sliced forward at Eric who dashed straight at her. He noticed the sword was starting to lose energy. That meant her suit was almost completely useless. He smiled in satisfaction, joyed that his long awaited redemption was finally upon him.

She sliced the sword once again at him, but he blocked it with his forearm gauntlet. What caught him off guard, was the energy-rich blade was starting to burn through his gauntlet. He looked past his arm, and saw Kim grinning at him. But it wasn't her typical cocky smile.

No, this was a sick, sadistic smile. One he had never seen. He saw her press the blade harder and harder down on his forearm, starting to feel it burn through his black glove. It began to carve into his skin.

"AHH!!" He yelled, trying to keep the tip of the blade from entering his skull. His burning arm was the only thing keeping her from killing him, but he knew he was about to lose an arm.

"RrrrRRRAAAUUGGH!" He screamed, as he finally swatted her sword out from his arm. It burnt like hell the remove the hot blade from his arm, but he knew it would heal quick.

When she tried to swing again, Eric, now furious, quickly blocked her arm and threw it to the side. He then reached up to grab her shoulder as she stumbled back.

He brought his knee back, and plowed it between her legs. His now repaired knee impacted harshly into her female crotch, taking every bit of energy she had. She leaned over in pain, leaving her sworded hand dangle next to her. He smiled viciously, watching her gasp for air.

That's when he kneed her in the dirty spot again. Then again.

Finally, she was weak. She dropped to her knees, with no air left in her chest. She was almost certain those cheap shots had broken part of her pelvis. Eric's hands were still on her shoulders, keeping her up when she tried to lean up. She became so weak she started vomiting up blood.

"Aw come on now. Don't tell me that's all you had." Eric smiled, finally letting go of her.

She dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball. One hand on her stomach, the other on her feminine area.

"Ooo. That looks like it hurt. Let's relieve some of the tension." Eric grinned, and reached down to pick her up. He grabbed her by the throat, and pinned her hard against a nearby destroyed wall. She didn't even fight back. She couldn't. She only looked at him with her hate. One eye was half eyed open, with her jaw hanging low in attempt to huff in air. Her arms were draped to her sides. Her blade continued to spark and flicker as it finally started to lose the rest of the power it had.

"How does it feel." Eric softly spoke, staring the crippled woman in the eye. "Tell me. What's it like to come so far, only to lose so much?" His grin didn't disappear. He wanted to hear her say it. Her final words to admit defeat before he finally killed her once and for all.

"Say it." He repeated, as he lifted her chin up with his other hand. She didn't even bother speaking. There was no point and she knew it. But, there was one thing she paid close attention to.

Each time she and Eric had collided, she noticed a bright green glare from the corner of her eye. After Eric had kneed her in the crotch, she had finally realized what it was.

The comet. And a rather large chunk too. One nearly the size of a car. It sat on the pavement, not even catching any attention from Eric. He had been so focused on killed her, he continued to miss his one true weakness. The source of his power.

"Say it!" He yelled in her face, making her jump. But she didn't care about his rambling. She just made sure she kept her eye on the comet. And laying next to her foot, was one of the fallen agents' pistols. And next to the comet, was Shego. She still laid out cold on the wet ground. For all Kim knew, she could have actually been dead.

"You know... it's a shame it all had to end like this. We would have been amazing lovers," Eric laughed, "But I'm really sorry to tell you..." he leaned in to her ear, and whispered, "It sure does suck Ronald isn't around to see what I'm going to do to you."

He then placed his finger on the neck extension of her battle-suit. His finger burned through it and slowly started making his was down to the midsection of her breasts. The suit burned all the way down the middle to reveal her cleavage, when he stopped.

She knew he was baiting her. But that's exactly what she wanted.

To keep him and his vulgarity to go any further, Kim finally used her last bit of energy to swing her arm forward with her sword. She was so close. So, so close.

The blade was going to stab him right in the heart, and it was all going to be over. Finally.

Until...

This is exactly what Eric had expected. He watched her finally sling her blade at one, and smiled.

He caught the holo-blade in his hand, and prove it completely off from the girl's wrist extension. He brought his grasped blade back in his hand, then finally shoved it into Kim's stomach.

The Earth stilled.

She fell into shock. Before feeling the pain of the sharp sword impaled through her, she was shaken.

Her eyes widened as far as they could, as blood ran down her bottom lip like a broken faucet.

She was dying.

The sounds she made out of her mouth were just gargles. No words could be said from her. This was it for her.

"Yes... YES!!" Eric screamed loudly in overjoy.

Kim slid down the wall to her knees. A trail of blood left behind on the wall as she sagged down. She finally fell down to her side, cold.

"You said it yourself, Kim..." Eric's excitement showed. "I took everything from you! HOW DOES THAT FEEL?" Eric began to cackle. The scary laugh echoed loudly in the bare downtown city. He saw her body barely flinch. It was almost like a shrug of her shoulders as she laid on the ground, not far from Shego.

However Eric's grin quickly dropped, as he saw her sit up on her elbows. He saw the pale side of her face, colorless. But how was she still alive? She should be dead!

He watched her head shake as it turned to look at her. It almost... scared him. A dying Kim Possible, looked like a psychotic zombie. A slight grin came across her dying face. But what she revealed, is what finally terrified him.

Her body rolled over, to reveal her two hands on the pistol that laid near her foot.

"L-let me s-show you..." Was all she could muster.

The slight confusion Eric had, suddenly shifted to panic. He knew exactly what she was doing.

She brought the pistol up weakly with her pale arms, and aimed it at the comet.

"No—WAIT!" Eric screamed in pain, and waved his arm out to stop her. "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" He screamed and tried to reach down for her. But, for once, he was too late.

Eric watch in terror, as Kim pulled down on the trigger, letting the hammer of the handgun fall. A bullet fired from the pistol, impacted on the center of the comet.

It spun its way completely through the other end of the glowing green rock, shining a bright line colored aura from the inside. Then, cracks began to form around the hole. More and more small holes began to form on the comet, until finally...

The comet violently exploded.

"No! NOOOOOO!!" Eric screamed, and covered his eyes to shield him from the blinding light.

But Kim, however, could not. The last thing she could do, was drop the handgun next to her. A successful smile was the last thing she could do, before finally falling over.

It was as if the world had slowed down into slow motion. As Kim fell down to the ground for the final time, she looked over at her love.

The body of Ron.

She didn't blink, for if she did, her eyes would never open again. Instead, she stared at Ron for as long as she could.

"Thank you Ron. I love you." Was the last thought that ran through her mind. She finally hit the pavement, and shut her eyes, as the blinding green light made its way to her body. She was finally at peace. She was dead.

The bright green light not only covered the area of Eric, Shego and the two corpses, but somehow... it's spread farther than that. It passed the downtown area. It passed the city limits. It passed the state line. It passed to Canada.

The radiating, cosmic light of the comet, burst and completely spread its beautiful energy across the entire globe.

Once every mile of the entire planet was covered, it was all finished, like the snap of two fingers.

It was over.


	29. The Price of Peace

"What?...

What is this?

Where am I?"

Kim's thought rushed through her head. She was no longer covered in blood, or dripping wet with rain or covered with a depleted Battle-suit. No, she was just Kim. Kim Possible.

She looked herself up and down. There were no wounds, and she didn't have a collapsing feeling in her legs. Her maroon shirt matched perfectly with her solid black jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"What.. w-what is this?" She finally asked out loud. Her voice echoed loudly in the bright, white nothingness she stood in. But while still confused at the situation she currently stood in, a thought shot through her head. Her eyes bolted open, and she gasped in shock.

That's when she looked down at her stomach. It was completely wound free. She even lifted her shirt up to look for a large gash. But, it was nonexistent. Every memory from her last battle flooded through her brain.

Kim knew she died. She didn't see a bright light, or the Lord himself... or even Ron. She just knew her life left her body entirely. But that meant... was this it? Was this heaven.

"Hello!" Kim loudly shouted, hoping for at least something to change.

Well, she sort of got her wish.

Off in the distance, there it was again. The bright green light she saw as she passed away. She gasped loudly, and covered her face to keep away from the blinding light. Within seconds, the light had reached her. She could feel it's heat radiate against her skin for a brief moment. And then...

Flash.

Kim kept her arm over her face, to keep from being blinded. But there was no feeling of heat. No feeling of radiation almost burning on her skin. Or heard the echoing and buzzing in her ear.

Instead, she felt wet. She was soaked, and felt more and more drops hitting her tense skin. There wasn't a blinding light illuminating through her eye lids, but a dim, colorless moonlight. And the sound, the sound was sound like rain hitting a tin roof. Lighting. However, it was all muffled. There was even a scream for her name, but she didn't know what or who.

The sound slowly came back to her, and finished with the popping of her ears. It all finally sounded so clear.

"Kim!" She faintly heard.

"KIM!" The screaming got louder.

"Kim—STOP!"

It almost sounded like... Ron?

She was scared of what was happening. But she couldn't hide from it. She never hid from anything. With all the fear she had, she still finally took the arm away from her face, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around for a moment, before finally realizing where she was.

She gasped in fear, and heard Ron scream for her again.

"STOP KIM! YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW!" His old, high pitched scream sounded over the pounding rain. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was impossible.

Around her, was the landing zone of an island. Drakken's Island. Where his old hidden lair was. Ron was behind her, wrapped up in a large corded net. He couldn't run up to her, as she sat straddled on something. Someone.

She knew exactly where she was, which is why she was terrified to look down between her legs. She vigorously shook, as she slowly looked down to the ground. And to no surprise, her suspicions were correct.

Eric laid between her legs, with his head laid flat against the ground. He looked weak, but not how she remember seeing him. No scars on his face or broken teeth like she had last seen him. No, all that covered his face, was one scrape and a trail of blood.

She was frozen solid. She stared eye to eye with Eric. But not the Eric she remember. This was the Eric she beat senseless on the island of his lair, 2 years ago.

"Oh my god.." Kim said in shock to herself.

"A-are you gonna do it..." Eric weakly said. He was beaten to a pulp.

All those memories from that night—this night, completely filled her head with flashing images. And this was that moment. The moment where she changed forever. Where she finally let the devil out from within her. This, was where she made that decision.

She looked down at her fists, and back at Eric's face.

"Cmon... be exactly w-what they say you are.." He spoke again, with his typical disgusting grin. But one thing was for sure, he may have been right. And she hated to admit that.

From what it seemed, she had a second chance to change things. She could finally end him right here, and all the things she remembered, would never have happened. Wade would still be alive. Monique would still be alive. San Antonio wouldn't be a wasteland. Ron...

Ron would still be by her side.

The hate began to boil inside her once again. She felt every emotion that blinded her from her justice. And like it always did back in this time... it felt amazing. She felt powerful. And finally, his life was one again in her hands.

"KIM!!" Ron screamed bloody murder for her to stop. She knew Ron would escape the net trap fast, because she had been right here in this spot before.

She looked back at him, and saw him struggling. When she looked back at Eric, his blood filled smile still stood. "Come on... do it.." He said again.

The temptation was too much. She couldn't stop herself.

She slowly reached for his head, planting one behind his skull and one on jaw. With one twist of her hands, it could be all over. For good this time.

"KIM!!"

"Come on Kim. Do it. Right now. Break his neck and save this world from his cruel tyranny." She thought to herself.

"DO IT!"

"KIM DON'T!"

"DO IT NOW YOU WEAK FUCKING COWARD!"

"RrrrRRRAAAAUUUGGHHHHHHH!!!" Kim screamed as loud as she could. And for one last instant, she was going to do it. She was finally gonna kill that son of a bitch. It's what she'd wanted for so long.

But... she let go of his head, and let it drop to the ground.

With all her power, she had to yank her shaking hands away from his head so should wouldn't be tempted. She held them in front of her face, then clenched them tightly into fists.

She looked up to the raining sky, and screamed her lungs out.

Her breathed heavily, trying to shake off the feeling of wanting to kill him. She lifted her legs off of Eric, and stood to her feet. Her eyes never left contact with Eric's. His face looked distraught, and shaken.

"NO! I will NOT let you change who I am!" She pointed down at him.

Ron's screaming fell silent. He shook himself out of the trance, and finished breaking out of the net. He quickly stood up, and ran up from behind her.

"No... nonononono... NO!" Eric began to scream in fury. "NOO!! KILL ME!!" He sat up, and grabbed Kim by the collar of her mission shirt.

"DO IT! I KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! TAKE YOUR REVENGE OUT ON ME!!" He continued to scream. Kim didn't answer. She just stood there, as he tried to yank down on her. She half eyed stared at him, finally seeing what she'd wanted.

A pitiful, pitiful, sad, weak man. She finally did what he had done to her on this day.

She broke him.

Ron finally joined her side, and caught her attention. As soon as he was within range, he kicked Eric in the face, causing him to release Kim. His head splashed down in the small puddle.

Kim looked up at him, as he looked down at her. For her, it had a whole different meaning. This Ron—this past Ron, didn't have to watch Kim die. But she sure had to watch him take his final breath.

"You okay..?" Ron asked her, and wiped a small bit of blood from her cheek.

She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh, yeah I just watched you die in a future timeline. No big.'

Kim finally shook herself from her trance, while staring at him.

"Kim." His voice got sturdy, and he turned his body to her. He placed both hands on her shoulders, and stared her with hard eyes.

"Are you ok—

Kim interrupted him, but hugging him tightly. "Oh." Was all Ron could say. He was confused. Hopelessly confused.

"Kim, is something wrong with—

She interrupted him one last time. But in this moment, this gleeful moment, she pressed her lips up against his. His widened eyes, has slowly closed, to enjoy his girlfriend's kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, as she did his shoulders.

"Hahaha... hahahah.." A faint male laugh was heard.

The two broke off from their kiss, and turned to look at Eric. He sat back up on his weak knees, staring at the two, laughing.

"You r-really think it will end here... oh no.." he began to ramble with his trademark grin.

"Ooohhhhhh, right. So... what do we do about him?" Ron asked, his arm still tightly wrapped around Kim's waist. She looked up at him, then back at the psychopath.

"You f-fucking idiots... you should have killed me. You have no idea what I have planned. No cell can hold me. No person can stop me. You will fear the last of your pitiful, short lives. NOTHING, IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM—

POW*

A loud echo made the couple flinch, and stopped Eric in his tracks. Kim, now on guard, looked back up at Eric. But, it wasn't what she had expected.

A small hole in the center of his head, started to run a dark red liquid. It gushed from his forehead and ran down to drip from his chin.

A bullet hole.

His jaw still hung open, as his eyes closed shut. His once powerful and meta-humane body, finally fell. He fell forward until his face hit the rain covered ground.

The couple had finally seen what they never thought they'd see. Eric had fallen. For good. The evil was finished, as he laid down, dead.

Still in shock, the two released each other's hold, and turned around. To their surprise, it wasn't what they had expected. It wasn't Betty Director, Drakken or even a GJ agent of some sort.

No, it was Shego.

"Walk away from that you son of a bitch.." She said in an exhausted tone, with a smoking handgun in hand pointed right at his forehead.

Both of their jaws had dropped. But Kim, was the only one who knew what was happening here.

That wasn't the Shego that Ron's knows form the timeline she had somehow returned to. No, this was the Shego, from the future time Kim has just come from. She only knew, because the pistol in her hand was the same bloody one she used to shoot the comet with.

"Shego... how did you—

Shego stopped her. She put her finger up to her own mouth, to keep Kim from saying anything. Kim looked up at Ron, confused. But he wasn't paying attention. He was looked back at Eric's fresh corpse. She looked back at Shego, who was still standing in the same spot. Saw saw Shego was trying to mouth something.

"Don't. Say. A word." She silently mouthed. Kim wanted to question her, but somehow, she already knew what she meant. Not to mention anything about their future. Well, their future that was no more.

Kim opened her mouth to speak, but didn't make a sound. She just closed her mouth and nodded.

"Gotta say... I'm proud of your Princess." She then said out loud to her.

Did.. did she just hear that right? Oh man. Kim knew she was going to give her so much crap for that.

"I'm sorry... did you just say you're proud of me?" Kim smirked and put one hand on her hip.

"Dint get carried away with it, Kimmie. But... without you I wouldn't be alive. And we wouldn't be back... here. Somehow."

Ron, as usual, was totally lost.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something here?" Ron questioned.

But the only answer he got, was Kim looking up at him, and smiling.


	30. Aftermath

_So, that's how it all happened. After years of torturing myself, I was finally rescued. I returned back to what I am, and what I'll always be meant to be._

_No more destroyed future. No more dead innocents. No more horror... no more Eric. Now, that's all just a distant memory, of what will never have happened. Eventually, my memories will collide. Soon everything I remember from the time I'm from, will cease to exist. It's like the universe is erasing my mind, removing it all from ever happening_.

_**Undisclosed Government Location**_

_**Washington, D.C.**_

"So you're telling me, you didn't kill Eric?"

"No. At least, not in this time."

"Okay... and so just like that, you're back in this current timeline? Wanna tell me a little about that?"

"I actually... don't know how that happened. One second I'm shooting the comet to kill Eric along with my dying self, then all of the sudden, boom! I'm back in this time."

"So... just like that? You just came back to the moment where your life changed, and fixed it?"

"Well... I guess that's a way you can put it."

"Okay Miss Possible, were just about done here. I just need to know one last thing."

"And what's that?"

Silence.

"I just want to know... how do I know you're just not crazy from all those head injuries you've gotten on missions..?"

Silence.

"I.. *sigh* Look I know it sounds crazy, I do. Trust me. If someone had told me all this, I'd look at them like they're nuts. But listen... I'm not nuts. I've experienced two years after this very day, and I swear I'd rather live them right then go back to that time. I just—

"Miss Possible."

"... Yes..?"

"... You're not crazy."

"Wait? You actually believe me..?"

"If you're in the line of work I've been in for this long... you see some strange things. And out of all those things, I promise you, that sounds the least crazy."

"Oh... well, thanks, I guess. But I still have one question for you."

"Hit me."

"All those years I've spent—well, from the timeline I'm from, a secret organization had overlooked the US. The same organization that had taken us and kept their eye on us. And that organization... is you."

"Okay, what are you implying?"

"Who are you. Really. What does the.. the Secure.. homeland intertwine—

"Security Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We have a... specific focus. On people, just like you and Mr. Stoppable."

"Wow, that's quite a mouthful. Am I aloud to ask?"

"No you are not."

"Well... I guess we're done here, Mr...?"

"Coulson. Agent Coulson."

End of tape*

Kim exited the room where the agent had interviewed her, with him not far behind. She started walking down a hallway to leave the storage building that she faintly remembered from her old time. But in this time, she finally saw the name on the building.

The Triskelion.

"One more thing before you go, Miss Possible." The Agent stopped her right before she exited the massive lobby. She turned to look at him, revealing the bandaid on her face, and her healing scratches.

"Here at our agency, we really are impressed with you two. Being able to do what you do at such a young age. If you ever want a career in what you do, give me a call." Agent Coulson said, as he reached out, to hand her his card. She looked down at it, seeing the logo on the center of it. It was a golden eagle, with its wings spread across a small circle that held it.

"Okay... will do." Kim friendly smiled at the agent.

"We have the perfect person to overlook you as your mentor. Trust me, she's the best in the business."

"I will keep that in mind," Kim brought out her small wallet, and stuck the card inside, "Thank you, Agent Coulson." She smiled one last time. And as he smiled back at her, she finally exited the massive, oddly shaped building.

But as she stepped foot onto the concrete, a limo pulled up for her. While walking towards it, she stopped, and turned to look at the tall structure. She smiled, and nodded at the building.

"Will do." She repeated, before leaving to the limo.


	31. Epilogue

_**Two Years Later**_

_**April 11th**_

_**Manhattan, New York**_

"Ron!" The redhead's voice echoed through the small apartment. No reply.

"Ron! It's your turn to unload the dishwasher!" She yelled again. The girl had worn a green apron, now covered in grease and other stains. She calmly untied it from the back, and hung it on the hook by the refrigerator. She reached for the hand towel on the handle of the stove, and used it to dry off her freshly damp hands.

"Ronald Stoppable!" Kim yelled again, now with her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming KP, just give me one second!" Ron's voice was heard from the other end of the apartment. He had his own hands full.

Ronald was setting up the rest of their brand new room. He had just finished screwing one of the shelves in place.

"Whew. Finally. All done." Ron said proudly, as he stared at the single row of shelves it took him over 3 hours to put up. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at them with pride.

Then, every single one of them, fell down to the ground.

"Aw, man!" Ron exclaimed, losing his pride in an instant.

"What was that?" He heard Kim day from the kitchen, after hearing all the loud shelves fall down.

"Uh—nothing, KP!" Ron yelled back, as he turns back to the shelves. He looked at them in a pile, and sighed.

He reached down to unhook his mission utility belt, which he was using as a tool belt for some reason..? He then threw his gloves off, and made his way into the kitchen. "Alright alright. I'm here." Ron sighed, knowing he had more work to do.

"Ron... what was that loud crash coming from the bedroo—

Then, the entire apartment building shook. Kim stopped talking, and looked at Ron with a curious, but confused look. He looked back at her, with the exact same expression. Then, it shook again. Only this time, it shook harder than before.

Ron was just about knocked from his stance, leaving it to Kim to have to catch her favorite clumsy knucklehead. She easily pushed him back to his feet, and looked him again the eye.

Both of them stopped what they were doing, and rushed to their living room window. Kim grabbed the gorgeous curtains that she clearly picked out, and slid them aside on the rack.

Once they could clearly see what was going on, their jaws dropped in awe.

On the tall building across the street from them, they saw... men? Crawling all over the ways. And they were big.

Each of them had bulky, light grey skin. As well as gold and purple armor. But these things didn't look human. They looked almost like... creatures. Or aliens.

"RRAAAUUGGGHHHHH!!" A loud, hulking scream roared so loud, it made their window shake. "What the hell—

That's when they saw it. A massive, olive green man jumped on the same building. It couldn't have been human.. There was just no way. It grabbed each of the alien creatures it came across, and destroyed them in every way he could.

One of the last ones he grabbed before leaping high into the air, was a grabbed by the head, and thrown right at their building. It impacted only feet from their window, causing them to flinch.

Kim looked back to the window, and couldn't help but look around. She needed to know what was happening, and now. She leaned in closer to the window, then finally looked up in the air.

Ron saw her eyes widen, and heard her gasp.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He began to question. But she didn't answer. She was just too awestruck. Ron finally joined her side, and caught her eye. His reaction, was the exact same thing.

Up high in the sky, was a dark purple portal. And out of it flew alien creatures. Large dragon-like monsters with long scaly backs and sharp teeth. Vehicles that held more and more aliens. This wasn't anything they had seen before... not even on Lorwardian standards.

But as they finally took their gaze away from the window, something flew past them. It was a thick, red and gold object. But it was clearly in the shape of a man. A metallic man.

They had seen enough. The two stopped starting out the window, and looked each other in the eye. Kim's shocked expression, began to change. She cocked her eyebrows, and grinned at Ron.

"Hicka-bicka boo?" She said with her smirk.

Ron stared at her for a moment, before finally understanding what she meant.

He too, then smiled back confidently.

"Hoo-Sha."

Within moments, the two were out the door. Both, in their classic mission apparel.

Ready. For. Action.

_So that's where my story ends. Doing what I love, with the one I love._

_I had known in time all the memories of my last future were fading. But... to tell you the truth... I'd never been happier. I didn't want to remember a world where I'd lost everything._

But here, finally... I have everything.

_So if you ever want to test out limits._

_If you ever want to take over the world._

_If you ever want to come toe to toe with us... we're always here._

_But remember one thing... we will stop you. Because that's who we are._

_As for my last memory of that life... I never did learn the identity of my super savior. But as I look back at it now, the truth is... I never needed to. Because I have my super savior, by my side. Everyday, every step of the way._

_Who are we? We're Team Possible._

_And we can do anything._


	32. Story Easter Eggs!

Thank you guys so much for reading this two part adventure! It was one I highly anticipated and couldn't wait to finish. And I gotta say, it was probably one of my best stories yet!

For all you eagle eye readers out there, I bet by now you've already realized it. And, well, I kinda confirmed it in some of the last chapters. So...

Yes!

This two-part series **does** take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe! (Along with some X-men nods.)

As you can tell by some of the small hints and clues I left in the story to follow along with, even the smallest of Kim Possible/Marvel fans could get a clue as to what was unfolding!

Here is the list of MCU Easter Eggs:

Chapter 5: X-men's Angel and the mention of superpowered beings

Chapter 6: Fang Zhifu, a lesser known villain in the Marvel Universe

Chapter 11: The mention of other supers

Chapter 15: References of both The Punisher and Black Panther

Chapter 17: Agent B. Poindexter, AKA Bullseye, the infamous Daredevil villain

Chapter 19: This chapter is filled with nods and references to the wider MCU. Mentions of both SHEILD/ Hydra Agents, Carson and Sitwell, as well as the man Nick Fury himself. Nearly the entire chapter is also based inside The Triskelion, the famous SHIELD HQ in Washington D.C.

Also the most subtle hint, was the mention of an incident in New Mexico. AKA, Thor's first appearance on Earth.

There's also mention of a school for "Gifted Youngsters" AKA, Xavier's institute, home of the X-men. Another X-men drop, was a hint of Wolverine, slicing up some cholos.

As well as "that flying metal guy" or better known as Iron Man.

Chapter 25: The name drop of Ex-SHEILD Agent, Brock Rumlow. Better know as Captain America villain, Crossbones.

Chapter 27: The name dropping of SHIELD.

Chapter 30: This was where we finally prove this exists in the MCU. Agent Coulson, the Triskelion, and SHIELD are all mentioned by name. As well as a brief nod to Natasha Romanov, AKA the Black Widow.

Chapter 31: Finally the biggest reveal of them all, being the infamous Battle of New York! That's right, Kim and Ron were at ground zero of that Chirauri invasion of Earth!


End file.
